Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Sequel to Loony for Luna. After a terrible arguement George and Luna parted ways. But now the war is over and both are in terrible mourning over Fred Weasley's death. But will their shared pain bring them back together, or tear them apart forever?
1. Mourning Fred

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-Warning-

This fiction cotains spoilers for Harry Potter and the Dealthy Hallows. If you are one of the three people in the world who have yet to read this book, you might want to back out now.

-A/N Yeah, so...I just had to do it. I so totally loved writing Loony for Luna and I was so broken hearted to see it end! This will be a little darker, since it deals largely with the death of Fred Weasley. It also might be a little more mature as I kinda feel like I need to deepen the relationship between George and Luna...or, if I may speak in cliche's for a minute...to move it up to the next level. LOL

-Hope you enjoy this sequel!

* * *

'

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter One

Mourning Fred

* * *

-

* * *

_Prologue_

Luna Lovegood stared into the eyes of George Weasley. The year and a half they had been together had been the most amazing time of her entire life. Often she would remember how things had been before George and his brother Fred had come into her life and it never failed to make her feel extremely thankful that they had.

This, unfortunately, wasn't one of those times.

George was incredibly angry with her.

"George..." she pleaded "If you would just listen..."

"Listen...?" his voice was an angry snarl "To what? More of your lame excuses for putting yourself in danger? And don't think this is just about stealing the sword...I know damned well you're involved with reviving the DA and the Anti-Voldemort graffiti."

"George..." Luna put her hand on his arm

He pulled away from her "You promised me that you would be careful, that you wouldn't do anything to antagonize Snape...and what do you do? You go off with my sister and give him a reason to give you detention! Have you heard about the kind of detentions they are giving out now? They make Umbridge's quill look like a damned garden party!"

"So what do you want from me George?" Luna glared at him angrily "You want me to be a coward? You want me to just watch idly by while my friends do what _I should_ be doing?"

George snorted "What? You want me to support this insanity?"

"Why not?" she spat "I supported your insanity a year and a half ago, when you were waging war against Umbridge. Do you think that was easy for me?"

"Merlin's arse Luna!" He grabbed her by the arms "You just don't get it do you?"

Luna brought her arms up between them and pushed his hands off.

"No...I'm just stupid that way." She said sarcastically "I guess you better explain it to me."

"Luna." He lowered his voice and took her hands in his "This is different...the stakes are so much higher than they were then. Snape is there because Voldemort put him there!"

She looked away, over his shoulder at the sparkling rocks of the cavern. This had become their special place and they met there whenever she had Hogsmeade visits. But now, it didn't feel so special, it felt more like a torture chamber...a place where he could make her feel like a child...like he had when he'd had his friend Lee babysitting her.

"You think I don't know that?" she pulled her hands away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see why your so angry...nothing bad happened."

George fought to keep the hurt from his face...to pretend that it hadn't cut him when she pulled away. Breaking down now would do him no good, not when she was bound and determined to get herself into trouble at school. As he'd said, the stakes were so much higher.

"This time." he crossed his own arms. "But do you really think Snape will be so lenient next time?"

Luna had to admit, if only to herself, that she had been surprised when Snape had set them detention with Hagrid. In the end, it hadn't been detention at all. Hagrid had lead them into the forbidden forest a short ways and once he was sure that Snape had left, he led them back to his hut where they'd had tea and talked about what Harry, Ron and Hermione might be up to.

"I don't know." She shrugged "I suppose not."

Her nonchalance only served to make George angry again.

"You suppose not." He rolled his eyes "I can't believe this rubbish I'm hearing from you! I thought you were smart!"

"Oh not this again!" Luna too became angry "You gave me this same bit after the raid on the ministry...and just so you know, it's pissing me off just as much now as it did then!"

"Good!" He bent down and got right in her face "maybe then you'll see how stupid your being!"

"I supported you when you had to wage your little battle with Umbridge..." She yelled back "Why can't you just support me?!"

"Because your 'little battle' is going to get you killed!" he yelled "What the hell! I think you've spent too much time around Harry, you've picked up his death wish!"

"Don't you blame this on Harry!"

"Well your certainly not getting your urge to die from me!"

"Ugh! You are so pig headed! If you would just listen to me..."

"I think I've heard enough of your rubbish thank you." he turned away "if you think I'm going to just stand by and watch you get yourself killed..."

Luna felt like he had punched her in the stomach. He was really going to break things off with her...over something so silly?

"What do you mean?" she said softly

"I love you Luna...I do." he turned around and looked deep into her eyes "but I can't watch you kill yourself."

"Then don't." She reached back and pulled the silver combs from her hair "Don't watch."

George looked at her in shock...he hadn't meant that he wanted to end things between them!

"Luna..."

"I never asked you to be a coward for me George, but...as much as I love you...I can't be a coward for you...and it's not right of you to ask me to be."

She picked up his hand and put the combs into it ,then, she turned away from him.

"Goodbye George."

She walked away then, and despite his overwhelming desire to stop her...

...he let her go.

* * *

-

* * *

_Six Months Later_

For the last time, George stared into his twin brothers face. Soon, the coroner would be coming to close the casket before the funeral began.

"You're a true hero Fred." A tear fell from his own eye as he leaned over and kissed Fred's forehead "I am so proud of you."

His eyes drifted over to the medals resting on the closed end of the casket. Fred had been posthumously awarded the first order of Merlin, a Hogwarts award for special services to the school and the Godric Gryffindor award for bravery. Under the medals, the end of the casket was covered in the Gryffindor flag...the lordly lion lay face up.

"George..." He turned to see a shockingly familiar face.

George had seen Luna only briefly before the battle began. He'd been seized with the desire immediate to beg her not to fight, but the thing was, she had been right that awful afternoon in the cavern...he had no right to ask her to be a coward.

"Luna." he attempted to smile but it came across as the most horrible pain slashing across his face. He turned away from her.

Luna stepped up to the casket, her fingers brushed lightly over the medals.

"I'm not sure he would have liked these much." she sighed "They seem so...prefect-ish."

Despite himself, George smiled.

"Thank you" he looked at her and then looked away quickly when their eyes met " for coming I mean."

"It's not as if I couldn't come." she sighed , brushed the hair from Fred's face and then bent to kiss his cheek "I loved him."

George sighed "He loved you too."

Luna nodded as a rush of tears fell from her eyes "All that time I was held at Malfoy manner...I kept myself sane by remembering the things you and Fred use to do to make me laugh."

George felt a shiver go up his back as he remembered getting the news that Luna had been taken off the Hogwarts Express at Christmas. He'd been ready to storm the country looking for her, if not for Fred he would gotten himself killed storming Malroy manor.

"I'm glad that you're okay." he said simply. What Luna and he had had was over...it was as simple as that. She'd left him...and besides, loving meant living in fear of losing the one you loved and he wasn't going to put himself in that position ever again. He'd learned that lesson harshly enough when he'd lost Fred.

"I'm sorry." The coroner stepped up behind them "We need to close it now...the funeral will be starting soon."

George nodded and his hand brushed over Fred's face for the last time.

"Rest well Gred Weasleby."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stared listlessly around the tent she had risen among the rubble of her home. One day soon her father would return and then, they could start over, everything would be fresh and new.

Until then, she watched for her fathers owl Amelia, waiting for a response to the letter she had sent to the ministry of magic inquiring about the release of prisoners of Azkaban. Thanks to Voldemort's incarcerating the innocent among the guilty, the ministry had a mess on their hands and sorting out who belonged there from who didn't was taking a horrific amount of time.

For the past week Luna had been occupied, busy attending the many, many funerals for the fallen. Worst of all had been the one the day before...the funeral for Fred Weasley.

Luna had known going in that it would be horrible. Fred had been like an older brother to her and she grieved his death deeply. But she hadn't been prepared for her reaction to seeing George Weasley again.

They had exchanged polite, though brief, words just after the battle at Hogwarts...but it had been like speaking to a stranger instead of someone she had loved deeply. She'd come away from the brief meeting thinking that she was over him, after all, her heart hadn't throbbed in her chest they way it had before they broke up. What she hadn't realized was that she was in shock at the time and all her feelings were numbed.

However, the instant she had seen George the day before she realized that her feelings for him were still very much present. At first she had dismissed it as pain over saying goodbye to Fred, but as she sat last night over her lonely dinner she'd realized that wanting so badly to kiss someone wasn't a typical symptom of mourning a terrible loss.

But George was her past, and Luna was dedicating herself to her future. What they'd had was over...another casualty to the war, never mind the fact that she was still in love him.

It was better, and safer, to leave George Weasley where he belonged...

...in her memories.

* * *

-

* * *

George sat quietly listening to his mothers chatter while he and Ginny helped her sign thank you cards for those who had sent flowers and cards in the past week. He sealed an envelope and then moved on to the next name on the registry...a tremor went through him as he read the name...Luna Lovegood.

"I think you should do this one mum." he didn't look at her as he spoke "I'll stick to our business contacts and customers."

Molly looked over at the name on the list and gave her son a tired look. "I will not. Luna deserves to hear from you."

"Mum..."

"No George." she shook her head "This whole thing between you two is silly.

"It's over mum...it was over a long time ago." He reluctantly pulled a card from the box "Nothing silly about that."

"You never should have broken things off with her in the first place." Molly finished the address she was writing with a flourish and reached for another envelope.

"SHE broke up with ME, remember?" George unwillingly scrawled Luna's name and address on the envelope.

"Only because you were being a bully." Ginny put in "Telling her what to do and bossing her around."

"I wasn't being a bully." he sulked

"Really." Ginny snorted "You called her stupid George."

Molly shook her head "No wonder she broke things off with you."

"Besides..." Ginny glared at her brother "You were in the process of ditching her, she just beat you to it and broke things off first."

"You know entirely too much about my private matters." he stared at Ginny "can't Luna ever keep her mouth shut?"

"Don't you dare speak bad of Luna." Ginny narrowed her eyes "She had to talk to someone after you broke her heart."

"Oh, so she just has to run to my little sister." George shook his head "How manipulative is that?"

"Stop it, both of you." Molly cut in "Bickering over it isn't going to change anything."

"Sorry Mum." They mumbled in unison

"It's better to leave the past in the past." She nodded "Besides, the war is over now...it's time to make a fresh start."

"Luna is staying in a tent on her fathers property." Ginny looked at George out of the corner of her eye and grinned a little

George's head shot up "Where'd you hear that?"

"Harry and I saw her in the village this morning and we walked home with her and had tea."

"In a tent?" Molly grimaced "You should have invited her here to stay...I can't imagine a tent is too comfortable."

"Well, we did actually...but, she didn't want to." Ginny looked at George directly now. "For obvious reasons I suppose."

Molly nodded "But still...living in a tent."

"Oh, it's quite a nice tent." Ginny smirked at George "Lots of room, even has a hot tub...well, a small one...Luna needs it for therapy."

"Therapy..." George looked alarmed "For what?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"Ginevra." Molly warned

"Sorry Mum...it's just a little back pain. She got hit across the back fairly hard with some falling debris she said."

"Well!" Molly nodded "I'm just going to have to put together a basket for her first thing tomorrow." She gave George a look "You can take it over with her thank you card."

"Not likely." George licked the envelope and tossed it on the pile.

Molly fixed him with a dirty glare and picked the card up off the pile.

"I know what you're up to mum..." George crossed his arms and stared back defiantly "...and it's not going to work. Luna's my past and well off staying that way."

"George, just because you broke up with her doesn't mean the rest of the family did." Molly put the envelope in his hand "You'll do as your mother says."

She lowered her head and glared deep into his eyes "Understood?"

George nodded weakly.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Two Preview

George and Luna

meet again...Will things turn ugly,

or will it be deja vu?


	2. Truth

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Two

Truth

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley's feet drug as he walked the familiar path to the property of the Lovegood's. He'd walked it many, many times during his many trips back and forth over the year and a half he and Luna were together and by now he could walk it with his eyes closed.

He'd once enjoyed the journey, knowing what...rather, who was waiting for him on the other end was only part of it. The other part was that it was incredibly peaceful and quiet, far from the noisy village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Both sides of the road were covered in high, lush green grass with honeysuckle and apple trees on each side. In early spring there were lilac bushes too and the combined fragrance of the three was sweet as it blew around him.

Even as the lovely fragrance wafted around him, George was finding the journey less than pleasant. He was incredibly grateful at the moment for spells that minimized weight and space, even so he shifted the heavy hamper of food from hand to hand irritably, wondering why his mother hadn't just forced an entire grocery shop inside.

As it was she had added a entire fried chicken, a small roast of beef, and a pan of lamb chops complete with sweet mint jelly. There were potatoes in three different forms, and vegetables, green, and yellow and leafy salads. And of course, no meal would be complete without breads and rolls, fresh rhubarb crumble, and pies, three different kids. She had even added a huge jar of fresh squeezed lemonade...not content with forcing him to deliver the food, she'd made George squeeze the lemons himself.

Also in the hamper was the thank you card she had forced him to write.

Even so put upon, his mothers overindulgence was far from the reason he was feeling irritable. He wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of spending time alone with Luna.

They hadn't been _ALONE_ alone since that day in the cavern when she had ditched him and George wasn't thrilled with the idea of being alone with her now. It had been bad enough talking to her at Fred's funeral. Every bit of him had been effected and he remembered with alarming clarity just why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

She had always had a knack for cutting to the center of things and knowing him and Fred as she did, her insights were stunningly accurate. It hadn't even occurred to him how Fred would have taken the medals he had been awarded until Luna brought it up...and she was right...they _were_ quite a prefect-ish thing to be given...Fred _would_ have hated that. Neither George or Fred were big on pomp and celebrity and they had scoffed at those who were...like their brother Percy.

After the funeral, Percy had gone on and on so much about Fred's awards that George had gotten angry and accused him of thinking they were a suitable replacement for Fred.

But it wasn't just Luna's insight that had effected George. It was everything about her. They way she had cried when she bent to kiss Fred's cheek, the scent of her perfume that he caught when she had hugged him briefly after they turned away from the casket, how he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her at the gathering after wards. She was still so beautiful, even more so than he had remembered.

Before she'd left she'd come up to him to say goodbye and he was overcome by the desire to ask her to stay with him, to forgive him for the things he had said to her that day in the cavern, to allow him to love her once again. But her manner had been too warm and loving and it reminded him of why he was better off without her.

He loved her too much ever be involved with her again. Sure, the war was over now...but people died everyday. He didn't need to look for proof any father than Luna's own mother who had been killed by a badly backfired spell.

George stopped abruptly as the Lovegood property came into view. The house lay in ruins, largely obliterated by the explosion. Luna had obviously putting some work in as most of the debris had been moved off to the side and all that remained now was the heavy stone fireplace and some furniture that she had salvaged...a sofa, a couple of wardrobes and an old chair that appeared to have seen better days even before the explosion rested under a tree covered by a tarpaulin.

In the middle of all this sat a tiny peacock-blue tent, a long yellow sash came from the top and ended in a deep blue tassel that rested in front of the entrance. George decided this was likely a kind of doorbell and he gave it a firm tug...instantaneously, a sound like a enormous brass gong echoed from inside. A second later, Luna's face appeared in the tiny window and she pushed the flap open.

"George." He voice sounded surprised and her eyes were huge. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum sent me..." George would wonder later if he had imagined the small flash of disappointment in her eyes upon finding that he hadn't come on his own. "She sent food..."

Luna only stared at him in confusion and George shifted from foot to foot nervously "...enough to feed an army it seems."

"I'm sorry." Luna smiled a little then "That looks quite heavy...would you mind bringing it in? I'm afraid I'm not quite up to it myself."

"Of course." George swallowed nervously...he really hadn't planned on going inside "Just show me where."

Luna smiled softly and pulled the flap on the tent open wide "This way."

Upon stepping inside George discovered that the tent was much like the one his family had used at the Quidditch world cup. It was roomy, about the same size as the downstairs of the burrow. The walls were the same color as the outside of the tent, a lovely peacock blue, but the inside fabric had a satin like sheen. Every few yards there were magical windows, loads of them, to allow bright sunshine inside.

In the middle of the room were four long squishy looking beige sofas covered in multicolored pillows. A Japanese style table with cushions sat in the middle of the sofas, and smallish white, yellow and blue Japanese paper lanterns hung from the ceiling overhead, some bearing a character of the Japanese zodiac, others laughing geisha's and dragons on altering sides.

Behind the sofa's were three doors. On the other side of the doors was a small kitchenette, complete with all the appliances and another table with chairs. This was the direction in which Luna was pointing.

"Bring it over there please?" She smiled

"You'll want to put things in right away...almost all of this is perishable." George said as he crossed the room. He glanced through the only open doorways and saw that it led to a bathroom...Ginny had been right, Luna did have a hot tub, and it wasn't quite as small as she'd let on. It appeared to be just the perfect size for two people to get very, very, cozy.

"You're mother is so kind to send this...I see she's gone overboard. You're mother is very, very, kind." Luna smiled, remembering the beautiful sweaters Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her at Christmas and her birthday. She bent to open the hamper and George tore his eyes away from the hot tub just in time to see her wince, her hand going to her back and he rushed forward.

"Why don't you let me do that?"

"I really think I'd better." She said straightening up "it's one of my bad days today I'm afraid...I guess I over did it yesterday."

"Here, sit down." George pulled a chair from the table and Luna sat. He turned from her and pulled a stack of pies from the hamper "How'd it happen?"

"My back you mean?" George nodded

"It was silly really." she shook her head "It happened when things went so crazy after Harry miraculously came back to life after Hagrid brought him from the forest."

A shudder went through them both as they remembered the sight of Harry Potter, apparently dead in the half-giants arms.

"I was just so shocked..." She continued "I guess I was still shaken by his 'death', you know? He hadn't reappeared yet, so nobody had any idea...I thought maybe..., well...you-know-who, had done something terrible to destroy his body...you know, so we couldn't give him a proper burial."

She took a deep breath and looked up at George holding the huge flagon of Lemonade.

"Would you like to have some with me? It's the least I can do after you dragged that all this way." She began to get up but George stopped her.

"I'll get it, just tell me where."

Luna pointed to a cupboard "There's ice too...:" she nodded at the refrigerator.

George got two glasses and dumped ice into each, then poured lemonade into them before putting it away. He set the glasses down on the table and collapsed the now empty hamper, then he sat down across from her at the table.

"Go on." He urged

"Well, like I said, it's silly really." She blushed a little "After Neville broke free from the binding spell and killed the snake, you remember how everyone kind of stampeded into the great hall?"

George nodded.

"Well, I ended up being crushed against a wall...and you remember that huge gargoyle? A curse hit it and the head broke off. It landed on me...on my back I mean."

"I'm sorry." George's voice was soft.

"Don't be sorry..."Luna laughed lightly "It's not as if it was you who cast the spell. Or was it?" she teased

George's head shot up "Well of course it wasn't! You think I would..."

"I was only teasing George." Luna looked up at him with soft eyes "I saw who it was, that bloke Yaxley...the same one who took me off the train at Christmas. I imagine he quite resented the fact that I escaped after all the work he went to to capture me." Luna laughed lightly.

George failed to see the humor. "I don't see how you can joke about it...you could have been killed."

"If I couldn't laugh about it I would be insane by now." she grinned "Of course many are sure I was insane before."

"It's not funny." George forced himself to be calm, though her nonchalance over her own death was riling him as much as it had that day in the cavern.

Luna shrugged "What else am I to do? Cry? Why cry when it feels so much better to laugh?"

"Because!" He narrowed his eyes angrily "Because there is nothing funny about dying! I know that better than you can possibly imagine!"

Luna was taken aback. "You're right..."

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. "I wasn't thinking..."

"That's just your problem." He jerked his hand away "You never bother to stop and think! Did you bother to listen to me that day in the cavern in Hogsmeade? No...you just ditched me and walked off."

Luna felt her own anger rising "I only ditched you because you were about to ditch me!"

"Who says I was going to ditch you?"

"Oh, let me think...'I'm not going to stand around and watch you kill yourself' Sound familiar George? If thats not ditching I don't know what is!"

"I was never going to ditch you, you might know that if you hadn't cut across me...but no, you were more concerned about ditching me before I _supposedly_ ditched you! Damn it! You sit there and just glibly laugh off your own mortality and your probably wondering why it is I haven't asked you to come back!"

"I never..."

"Oh you never?" George laughed

"No!" Luna stood, slamming her fists on the table as she did so "Of course I never...and do you know why?"

"Oh..."George stood and bent over the table to glare into Luna's eyes "And why is that?"

"Because George Weasley...I -am- over- you!" she jabbed her finger into his chest with each word "I am so over you that I don't even know what I ever saw in you!"

"Well..." He paused, her words cutting him deep. But he was damned if he would let her know. "I'm glad...you have no idea how happy I am to hear that...to be well shut of you. And do you know why?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me." Luna said sarcastically as she turned and walked away from the table, George followed behind closely.

"Because you are the most selfish person I have ever known."George's face was a mask of rage as he bent to prevent her from hiding from his eyes.

"Selfish? You call me selfish?" Luna snorted "You who wanted me to allow my friends to fight in my place while I hid like some little coward...and you call me selfish..."

"Yes you!" George yelled "All your talk about being so brave...

You never bothered to stop and think about how dangerous the things were that you were doing, you never bothered to stop and think about how much it would hurt to lose you!"

"George..." Luna was shocked by the truth of his words. He was right...she had never thought of him when planning their escapades. ..only that she had to do the right thing...the brave thing.

"Just leave it out." He growled at her, his anger making her angry again.

"You had no right to try and force me, or even to ask! None! I never asked you..." Luna was near tears.

"No. You're right...you never asked me. But you see, you're forgetting one thing in your self-righteous indignation." George leaned further so their faces were nearly touching.

"I offered to stop." He backed away "I offered, and do you know why? Because I loved you, I loved you so much that your happiness was more important to me than getting back at Umbridge."

Luna felt her throat close, a long ago conversation filtered into her conscientiousness.

-Flashback-

"_Please tell me. Why are you so sad Luna?" _

"_I..." _

"_It's because of us isn't it? Me and Fred. The thing's were doing at school. I'm sorry it's making you sad." _

"_I don't want you to get expelled and have to leave school." _

"_It's not like that's exactly what we want either."_

"_But you don't care if you do... I understand...But, you have to realize too that my understanding doesn't make it any easier to lose my two best friends."_

"_But you have other friends..."_

"_But they aren't you. I'm just...I'm going to miss you so much when you've gone. It won't be the same here without you..."_

"_Hey...it's okay."_

"_No it's not! This is it, once you're gone, you'll never come back...ever."_

"_But...the summer holidays are only a little over a month and a half away. We'll see each other loads over the summer. You'll probably be sick of me and Fred by the time September 1st comes around."_

"_Never. I could never be sick of you."_

"_Do you want us to stop? I don't know if Fred will...but I will, if it is what will it will take to make you happy..."_

"_You really mean that don't you?" _

"_I want to see you smile again."_

-End Flashback-

Luna felt her nose and eyes sting with the beginning of tears. He had offered to stop, him and Fred both...for her.

"You're right." her voice was incredibly soft, she was deeply ashamed of herself. "You did offer...and I wouldn't allow it."

She reached a hand towards him but he jerked away from her and headed for the door.

"George..." He stopped without turning around.

"What _were_ you going to say ...in the cavern, before I cut across you."

George sighed and turned back toward her, exhaustion taking over as the anger drained from him.

"What does it matter?" His voice was so full of pain that it caused the last of Luna's resolve to falter and she allowed the tears to fall.

"It matters..." she stepped towards him and put a hand on his arm "Because I've missed you."

"Well..." His grin was bitter as he pulled away and walked toward the door. "I'm sure you'll get over that too.

He stepped through the flap and was gone.

Luna moved her head in a circle, loud crackles popped along her neck. Her back was throbbing and the tensing of her muscles wasn't helping matters in the least. Looking longingly to the bathroom she decided that a hot soak was in order.

As she crossed the room her eyes fell on the empty hamper resting against the counter. She would have to find some way to returning it to Mrs. Weasley...since George had left it behind.

She looked up from the hamper to the white envelope sitting on the counter. She snatched it up just before crossing into the bathroom.

She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, then stripped down and stepped into the tub. She stared for a minute at the envelope, the burgundy ink spurring memories in her that were best left forgotten.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous" she said out loud as she picked it up from where she'd left it on the commode. She hadn't noticed the handwriting before, assuming it was just a thank you card from Mr and Mrs Weasley for the flowers she had sent to Fred's funeral.

The handwriting was unmistakably Georges. She ought to know... he'd been a surprisingly faithful letter writer and she'd gotten letters from him unerringly two times a week...sometimes more.

With a deep sigh she tore the envelope on the end and reached a finger in to slide the card out. On the cover of the card was a picture of Fred, she recognized it immediately, taken during a fishing trip the summer before he died. At the bottom was the date of his birth, and the date of his death. Luna brushed a finger over his face.

"I miss you so much." she sighed sadly as she opened the front of the card.

_Dear Luna,_

_Thank you for the flowers, and for _

_being there yesterday. It meant a lot to_

_the family, and, it meant a lot to me too._

_I am glad you came out of_

_Malfoy manor okay. It would have_

_been a terrible tragedy if the world_

_had lost you too._

_George_

Luna let the card slip from her fingers and onto the floor. She put her hands over her face and then allowed the tears to over take her.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Three Preview

George, fighting all the way,

is sent on yet another errand to Luna's.

But what he finds there forces

him to make a difficult

decision.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Letters

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Three

Letters

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley had decided that he wasn't at all fond of the Weasley tradition of family dinner. This, because Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had run into Luna in the village that afternoon and Luna, upon seeing them, had burst into tears but refused to tell them anything. Thus, dinner that evening was a rather frosty affair, the four glared at him throughout as if he were Voldemort himself.

"Ginny, pass me the butter would you?" He said, stubbornly pretending to not see her glowering at him.

"Get it yourself." she bit out through clenched teeth.

"Ginny..." Molly warned

"But mum..."

"Mum's right" Ron said "Just because George is acting like an arse doesn't mean you have to be rude"

Ginny looked up and him and grinned, then picked up the butter and slammed it on the table in front of George.

"Ginevra!"

"Sorry Mum."

"You know..."Ron spoke once again "It doesn't surprise me that George is being so horrible to Luna...he obviously has a bent to coldness...look what he was going to do to Harry two years ago."

George looked up "What are you babbling about?"

"I believe..." Harry jumped in "He means the plan you came up with to steal Luna from me when I was stuck for the summer back with the Dursley's."

"This again?" George rolled his eyes

"Well its hardly something a bloke is likely to just forget." Ron said reasonably

"Luna was never even his." George turned his attention back to his plate.

"That's not the point." Harry lifted his chin "The point is, you thought she was and you didn't really care that she might be my reason for living."

Ginny giggled and George grunted out an "Oh please."

Harry kicked Ginny lightly under the table" I'd say thats enough to prove that you've been not so trustworthy..."

"Or loyal." Ron added

Harry nodded "Or loyal, in the past. I'd say I, personally, have plenty of reason not to trust you."

"Well I don't think you have much to worry about Harry." George rolled his eyes "Considering I'm not about to steal your current woman " he looked over at Ginny then back to Harry "Am I?"

"Okay first..." Ginny grimaced "ewww..., Second, don't ever call me his woman again, and third, can we please get back to the issue at hand?"

"And just what is the issue at hand Miss _NOT_ Harry's woman?" Percy asked

Ginny kicked him hard under the table.

"GINEVRA!" Molly slapped her hand down on the table.

"The issue at hand..."Hermione cut in "Is that you must have done something really terrible to make Luna cry like that."

"Well that's not really any of your business is it Granger?" He spat, his temper rising.

"George does have a point." Percy hunched over rubbing his ankle while trying to keep his glasses out of his plate..

"Thank you." George looked up at Percy "What happened is my business and mine alone."

"Ah..." Ron lifted a finger "But that's where you're wrong. Luna is one of our best mates, so what concerns her, concerns us. Even if it means kicking my own brothers stupid arse."

George wanted to vomit at the way Hermione beamed at Ron as he spoke.

"Language Ron." Arthur warned

"Yes sir." Ron looked down at his plate

"You know..." Percy grinned a little "Ron does have a point."

George rolled his eyes...he should have known it had been too good to be true. Percy had been agreeing with everyone lately as part of his making up for the years he had ditched the family in order to further his career at the ministry.

"Thanks Perce." George growled "Now shut up, would you?"

"You're welcome." He grinned openly now, ignoring the last.

"I'm sure George feels bad about rowing with Luna." Molly said as she stood and walked to the counter to pick up the pies and return them to the table. She set them down and put a hand on George's shoulder. "That's why I am positive he will apologize when he goes over tomorrow to get the hamper that he left behind."

"Oh no." George looked up in alarm. The others were smirking their heads off. "I'm not going back over there."

"Yes you are." Molly smiled innocently

"Not likely. Ginny can go."

Ginny shook her head smugly. "You're the one who left it there."

"You know..." Hermione began "I read a book once on psychology, you know, the study of the mind and behaviors...and it said that often people subconsciously do things on purpose."

"Meaning what?" George glared across the table at Hermione, daring her to say what he thought she was going to say.

"Meaning..." She grinned hugely "That you left that hamper so you would have an excuse to go back and see her again."

George nearly exploded "That's BULLSHIT!"

"Right it's bullshit, sounds dead on to me." Harry said

"George! Harry!" Molly slammed her hand on the table, getting quite frustrated at how her children were acting as if they were a pack of animals. "The next person who uses that kind of language at my table is going to find themselves with a mouth full of canker-cap potion!"

Canker-cap potion was typically used to treat canker sores and while it was wildly effective, it also had the effect of sealing ones mouth closed for up to twelve hours.

"Sorry mum." They all mumbled, including Harry and Hermione.

"Now..." she sat down and began dishing out pies "I don't know about this psychology bit, but in this family we take responsibility for our actions."

"But mum..." George began only to be hushed

"But nothing. You left that hamper behind, and you will go fetch it." She nodded "Of course, no one can force you to apologize to Luna, but considering you were raised with proper manners..."

Ginny snorted "If he had proper manners..."

Molly silenced her with a look "...since you were raised with proper manners, I will count on you to do the right thing."

George nodded, his heart sinking in his chest. He was fairly positive that going anywhere near Luna Lovegood was very definitely _not_ the right thing...for either of them.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna sat deathly still, her back pressed against an old wardrobe. The wardrobe and its contents, along with some clothes and bedding, were the only thing she had been able to salvage from her room. In lap was the bottom half of a pink box that held old letters …mostly letters from George.

She hadn't meant to start reading them, she'd only meant to put the card with Fred's picture on it into the box. It was as if her hands had acquired a mind of their own as they reached down and pulled the thick stack of parchment out of the box.

She flipped through them, reading them randomly for almost an hour in the ever lengthening shadows, reading _his_ words while fat tears rolled down her face.

_September 6th_

_Dear Luna,_

_You wouldn't believe how quiet it is here now that both you and Angelina have gone. It's quite lonely really. Verity doesn't have your sense of humor, her smile isn't as beautiful as yours and she isn't near as good a kisser as you are. (Just kidding!)_

_Fred just read over my shoulder and tells me I should beware of curses sent through the mail. (Smiley face) He told me to tell you he misses you and he will look forward to seeing you at Christmas...as he knows I will never let him come along to Hogsmeade in October. (He's absolutely correct by the way.)_

_Well, I suppose I best go to sleep. We have a huge shipment coming in tomorrow and all will have to be inventoried and put away. Fred's no where near as much fun to do inventory with as you._

_I miss you...and I love you,_

_George_

_-----_

_September 15th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Excellent! I'll look forward to seeing you on the 3rd then! Thanks for letting me know. Of course I can get away, don't be silly. I'm sure Fred and Verity can hold their own without me, even if it is a Saturday. It's not as busy as it was during the summer, most of the people who buy our stuff is with you off at school._

_I envy them_

_Miss you and Love you,_

_George_

_-----_

_October 4th_

_Dear Luna,_

_I've never had a more miserable Sunday in my life. Not just having to leave you behind yesterday,(though that was pretty damned wretched too) but Mum had been by while I was gone and she invited us to Sunday dinner...I say invited to be polite, it was more like an order. Turns out she wanted to drill Fred and I to be sure we were taking proper precautions in the shop and flat. She seems to be worried that Fred and I might be imperiused and used to spy on the Order, as it is quite obvious Mum and Dad are part of it. She's apparently forgotten that Harry taught us DA members last year how to fight off the imperius curse. I don't think she realizes just how good a teacher Harry was._

_Speaking of teachers, I still can't believe that Dumbledore finally let Snape teach DADA. I know you didn't want to worry me, but I wish you had told me sooner. Anyway...like I said yesterday...be careful around him. I know Dumbledore trusts him, but Dumbledore never sat a class with the slimy git. Promise me..._

_Love and Miss you like mad,_

_George_

_----_

_November 18th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Don't be silly, you know that I trust your instincts. I think it would be great if Harry and Ginny hooked up, she's fancied him for the longest time and I know mum would love to have Harry as part of the family, not that he isn't already. Well, someday anyway. They're both far too young to even think about a permanent commitment and there is that whole nasty you-know-who thing hanging over Harry's head. I can't deny that I do worry a little about Ginny's safety if they do hook up...seems to me it would be like painting a target on her back and screaming "Here I am Voldemort...come and get me!" Ooops, sorry, I know how you hate it when I use his name._

_Have they set the next Hogsmeade visit yet? Let me know when and I will be there waiting. I miss you so much._

_I love you,_

_George_

_----_

_December 3th_

_Dear Luna,_

_I don't care what Professor Trelawney says... I am definitely coming to see you on the 15th, storm or not. I miss you too much and it has been far too long since I last saw you._

_I love you,_

_George_

_----_

_December 17th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Fred and I went out today and got a Christmas tree, only problem is, we don't have anything to put on it. It looks kind of sad and lonely really, I mean it's sitting there in the corner all dark with no Christmas fairies to light it and no ornaments or angel for the top. You'll have to do something about that when you get here...Fred and I are useless when it comes to this sort of thing._

_It a bit depressing to look at to be honest...it reminds me of me too much of how I feel with you so far away at school. I hated seeing you cry when I left, I have to admit, I felt a bit like crying myself. I miss you already so much._

_This being apart is a great deal harder than I thought it was going to be, but I wouldn't change a thing...well, unless I could somehow make myself the same age as you so we could be in school together, or make you older so you would have finished school already. But then, I am sure you will want to go to wizards college when you finish. Well, since I can't do either it's rather a moot point. I just meant that...I want you to know that your worth it, this whole having to miss you thing, and I also want you to know that the time we are able to be together far makes up for the time we have to be apart._

_I think Fred's having a hard time too, I know he misses Angie like mad. But she will be home two days after you and I'm really looking forward to us all being together over the holidays. Thanks by the way for voluntering to come and help in the shop while your home. I know it was because you knew we needed the extra help, what with Verity going to Finland with her husband for the_ _holiday, that you_ _offered, but it also means more time we can spend together._

_I miss you so much right now I think I could cry _

_I love you,_

_George_

_----_

Luna looked away from the stack of letters. The last had made her tear up so much that the last lines were barely readable.

It didn't help that she finally understood the truth....that it was completely her fault that things had ended the way they had between her and George. She desperately wanted to know what George had intended to say to her but she also knew that the chances now of her ever finding out were less that negative five hundred.

He'd made it very clear... he didn't love her anymore. And the worst thing was...Luna had only herself to blame.

She put the stack of letters back in the box, then lay the card with the picture of Fred on top and put the lid on. She looked at it for a moment longer then set it on the ground next to her and reached for her wand and whispered the spell.

"_Incendio."_

Her heart immediately lurched as the flames began to crawl up the sides of the box and she longed to put out the flames.

"No...this is the right thing..." she sobbed "I have to let him go...it's the only way!"

The flames reached the lid and Luna reached for her wand once again.

"AQUAMENTI! AQUAMENTI!" She screamed as the box was saturated with water, putting out the fire. She lunged for it, tearing off the lid to assure herself that her precious letters were still in tact.

They were.

She sat, sobbing, trying to issue forth the spell that would return the box to like new. She choked on the words at first, but at last the box returned to its bright pink color. Once again she tore off the lid and extracted the stack of letters. The water had blurred the ink on the first few, the thick braid of burgundy ribbons was dripping wet, and the card with the picture of Fred had soaked through, badly blurring the ink, thought it was still legible.

One by one she dried out the letters and the card, then the braid of ribbons, returned them to the box, and returned the box to the wardrobe. It wouldn't do to keep them in the tent where she would constantly be drawn to them.

She might not be able to destroy them...but she didn't need to dwell on them either.

With a deep sigh she lunged herself to her hands and knees and tried to stand but was stopped with a horrifyingly sharp jolt of pain in her back. The pain shot down her arms and to the very tips of her fingers until her arms gave out under her and she tumbled and fell forward until she lay flat on her stomach...her face in the mud left from her Aquamenti spell.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

George arrives at Lunas

and what he finds could change everything.

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Sorry about the weird ending...it's not REALLY an evil cliffhanger, since I will be posting the next chapter immediately following this one. It was originally one chapter but it got entirely too long!

* * *


	4. The Right Thing

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

-Please see notes at the end of the chapter :)

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Four

The Right Thing

* * *

-

* * *

George cursed the weather as he walked to Luna's the next morning. A spring thunderstorm had left everything around him soaking and dripping wet and a light mist still hit him in the face as he walked. But as much as he loathed getting soaked, he loathed the thought of facing Luna again more.

His mother was right, he did need to apologize to her. He had been deliberately cruel to her. The memory of her pain filled eyes haunted him. It hadn't been her fault, any of it. He HAD tried to bully her into doing what he wanted, into being a coward, and it didn't matter whether the threat he used was ditching her, moving to Hogsmeade himself or even having her father pull her from school. It had been bullying just the same.

With a deep sigh he reached out to pull the sash for the door bell. It gonged around him and he waited for her to answer. Instead of Luna's face he was greeted by a small voice from the vicinity of his feet.

"Help..."

George looked down to see a the very tips of a pair of bare feet sticking out of the end of the tent. He pushed the flap back and found Luna, covered head to foot in mud, laying on her stomach on the cold, muddy floor.

"What the hell?!"

"George..." Luna's voice was so weak he was nearly paralyzed by fear. "Is that you?"

He crouched down next to her and brushed the mud soaked hair from her face.

"Yeah, its me." he said softly

"Thank heavens you came..." She smiled faintly "I thought I'd be left to lay here forever."

"What happened?" she seemed to be drifting in and out "Luna..."

"My back..." a tear fell from her eyes and cut a clean path through the mud on her face. "I was outside, and when I tried to get up to come in...I couldn't, it hurts too much to try to get up." she took a deep breath then shuddered as the expanding of her lungs increased the pain in her back. "I had to drag myself...but it started raining...and..." her entire body shook with the force of her tears and she whimpered from the pain.

"It hurts so much George." She whispered

"Shhh." His voice was soothing as he put his hand on her cheek, brushing away the mud that he could. "I'm here now...I'll take care of you."

"You don't have to do that...just send for a healer and ..." she tried to force a calm face "Then you can go."

A jolt went through him as he realized that she actually believed he would abandon her...and he knew exactly why she thought it.

"You think I'd leave you like this? Are you mad?"

Luna almost laughed "Well, that has been the general consensus in the past, yes."

George rolled his eyes "I'm not going to leave you. I'll get you to St. Mungos...don't worry."

"You don't have to." She closed her eyes

"Yes I do." George realized his voice had gone extremely gentle, even loving, to Luna it was like hearing a song she had once dearly loved but had not heard in a very long time.

She looked up at him, her eyes scared and confused. Her words came out as a whisper "Why?"

George just looked at her for a minute, then decided to ignore her question.

"Luna...I'm going to have to roll you over and lift you...it's going to hurt some I'm afraid."

She nodded, all too aware that he had ignored her question.

"It's going to hurt you, when I apparate I mean... isn't it?"

"Yes..." She sighed "But there's no other way...you can't exactly walk all the way to St. Mungos."

She smiled a little and George felt a tug in his chest. At that moment he would have gladly walked all the way to St. Mungos rather than allow her to be in pain.

"I don't want to hurt you..." he said gently

"It's okay...just...just do it."

George carefully rolled her over on to her back, the most horrible whimper came from her as she settled onto her back. Carefully he worked his arms under her shoulders and knees, then slowly rose to his feet. Luna bit her lip so hard that a small trickle of blood ran down her chin.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, feeling like he would start blubbering like a baby the next time she so much as flinched.

She took a deep breath and winced from the pain again. "It's okay...lets just get it over with....and George...?"

"Yes?"

"Be accurate okay? I don't want to end up in the river or something."

George rolled his eyes, unable to believe she would joke at a time like this. Still, he grinned when he answered.

"If I haven't drown you by now, your probably safe."

She took a deep breath "Okay...lets go."

George nodded and gripped his wand then turned on the spot.

* * *

-

* * *

George sat impatiently waiting in the family room of the trauma room of St. Mungos, it felt more like he had been there forever, rather than two hours since he had apparated in perfectly on target.

"See" He'd smiled down at Luna, anxious to reassure her. "Told you I'd get you here."

Luna hadn't been able to speak, the pain had become unbearable due to the nature of apparating and she was crying from the pain. Before George had had a chance to say another word they were converged upon by trauma healers and their assistants. Luna had been immediately taken into an exam room, and George, was left to worry.

"Are you Mr. Weasley?" an extremely young looking healers assistant popped his head through the double doors.

George nodded.

"I'm Eric Nagglewood, I was assisting with Miss Lovegood. You can come back...she wants to see you."

George jumped up from his chair. "Is she okay?"

The assistant smiled "She's okay for now. Healer Kenning was able to stop the pain and she's had a shower. She seemed almost more happy in the shower than she did when the pain went away."

George did a double take. "You watched her shower?"

The assistant laughed "No of course not. I stood outside, in case she needed assistance. She was in there singing away, like a bird."

George grinned "Yeah, that sounds about like her."

"Here we are Mr. Weasley." The assistant stopped by a curtain and pulled it back. Luna lay resting and George couldn't believe how much better she looked...or how beautiful. He stepped forward and gently brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

"Luna..."

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"My hero."

George grinned and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Hardly."

"Healer Kenning will be in to talk to you in a minute." The assistant smiled and allowed the curtain to fall closed.

Luna nodded and then looked back at George.

"Now what's this hardly business?"

"Forget it." George waved her words away "Tell me about you. What happened?"

"Apparently, I twisted the wrong way and aggravated the injury to my back." She shuddered "It was so horrible George...like someone had taken a sword and put it through my back. I couldn't even get up on my hands and knees and crawl it hurt so bad."

"Where were you? I know you were outside somewhere..."

"I was under the Cyprus tree, going through..." She stopped herself just before she told him exactly what she had been doing just before she'd hurt her back "...through my wardrobe."

"You don't hurt yourself going through a wardrobe Luna." he looked at her skeptically and Luna bit her lip.

How could she tell him that she had hurt her back trying to put out a fire? A fire that she had started in order to burn his letters? How could she tell him that she hadn't been able to burn them...or that the reason she couldn't was because she still loved him!

"I had finished...I was going back to the tent and..." She lied "and I almost tripped and I guess I twisted my back when I was trying to right myself. Next thing I knew I was on the ground."

"It must have been horrible." His light brown eyes were fixed on hers and Luna almost thought she saw a touch of misery sweep through him...misery for her pain. Clearly she was imagining things.

"It was..." She nodded "Then the storm started, and the rain...I just wanted to get into the tent."

An image of Luna, hurt on the ground,pulling herself slowly along through the rain assaulted him and George felt a deep pain burn through his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said softly "I wish I'd come sooner..."

Luna looked at him in surprise, but before she could say anything the curtain swished open again.

"Miss Lovegood." A cheery voice filled the small cubicle "We have your tests back...and..." He looked up at George "You must be Mr. Weasley...our lovely young damsels knight in shining armor."

He smiled and offered George his hand, George accepted it, doing his best not to laugh bitterly. Some knight he was, knights didn't do things to cause the damsel pain.

"I'm Daniel Kenning, I'm an orthohealer. Please sit." George slid back into the chair next to Luna's bed and Healer Kenning walked to a small screen on the wall and tapped it with his wand. Two pictures of Luna's spine appeared on the screen.

"Miss Lovegood, what we have here are the scans of your back taken two weeks ago after your initial injury and the scans we took tonight. If you look here, you'll see that the damage caused a initially was made considerably worse by your tumble last night."

George had no idea what a normal spine was suppose to look like, so he just nodded his head.

"So, I imagine it's just back to the exercises and hot tub routine?" Luna asked softly "I still won't be able to return to school in the fall will I?"

George looked at Luna sharply.

"Well no, I'm afraid not. There is simply too much walking and stair climbing involved for you to return to Hogwarts."

"But...can't she at least try?" George asked

Healer Kenning looked at Luna , apaprently she hadn't told the young man the severity of her injury. As Luna said nothing to stop him, he decided it okay to go on.

"Mr. Weasley, the day to day pain from this injury is already likely at the limit of what she can stand. If you add to it the activity required for her to attend school, it would become unbearable."

George looked at Luna again. So she hadn't been completely honest with him the other day. She had been living in constant pain and she hadn't felt the need to tell him that little detail? But then again...why should she have when he had been so determined to hurt her himself?

George switched his look back to the healer "But there must be something you can do to fix this..."

"It's okay George...the pain isn't that bad usually..."

"Isn't that bad?" He was almost yelling now "You were on the ground all night, trying to drag yourself through the mud. What if I hadn't come when I did? You'd still be laying there!"

"There is a procedure we can do..." Healer Kenning broke in "But it isn't as simple as just working a spell...it is a series of spells and while it wouldn't require more than an overnight hospital stay, the recovery time is considerable."

"How considerable?" George asked

"It doesn't matter George...it's impossible."

George ignored her and looked at the healer "How considerable?"

Healer Kenning looked from George to Luna, feeling as though he were caught in the middle. But the thing was, he had wanted Luna to have the procedure two weeks ago and it was only the fact that she had no one to care for her that had prevented it.

"A month to six weeks." He said at last "Immediately following the procedure she will be totally dependent, she won't be able to walk and will need to remain in bed for the first few days. After that, she will be able to use a wheelchair for the first few weeks, in order to completely rest the muscles and allow them to heal. After I give her the okay she can slowly add things to her routine, she'll need physical therapy and relearning how to walk."

"Relearn to walk?" George's head was spinning

"Yes, The procedure involves removing the damaged nerves, tisue and bone and replacing it with newly conjured nerves, tissue and bone. It takes some time for the replacments to fully fuse with the remaining matter, and even once they have fused, her body will need to train the conjured matter to work with her body as it is meant to."

"Will she be in pain?"

He nodded "Initially there will be some pain, pain is the body;s way of informing one that they are doing something hazardous to oneself. She would use the pain as a guage of what she is able to do and how far she can push herself in therapy. Quite honestly, as long as she doesn't try to do too much too fast, it will be considerably less than she pain she has now."

"When can you do this?"

"George!" Luna protested "You don't understand...I _can't _do this!"

"Well, I could do it first thing tomorrow morning, we already have all her blood work from today...but she has a point Mr. Weasley. The fact that she lives alone makes it impossible."

"Impossible how?"

"Until she can properly care for herself she will need someone with her around the clock."

George thought for a moment, letting the doctors words sink in. He wanted to see Luna get better, to see her return to finish her last year of school. But could he do this? Be with her around the clock? He wasn't worried about the shop, he knew his family would be more than willing to step in and help, both with Luna and the shop.

But it would mean moving in with her, since she wouldn't be able to manage the stairs at either his flat or the burrow. It would mean being in her presence almost constantly and that was the last thing in the world he wanted. It was hard enough pretending he was over her when they were apart...he didn't know if he could keep up the facade when she was so near.

But yet...he couldn't allow her to suffer day in and day out either. He couldn't stand the idea of her brilliant mind going to waste.

He couldn't stand the idea of failing her again.

"Healer Kenning..." he said softly as he took Luna's hand in his and

gave her a reassuring look.

"Please schedule the procedure for tomorrow."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

Luna returns

home after the procedure and

George moves in, but cohabitation

isn't all its cracked

up to be.

* * *

-

* * *

A/N to anyone who is coming away from reading this chapter and about to send me a review saying how unrealistic Luna's pain sounds...

I have lived with an inoperable back injury since my early twenties. At times, the pain has been so bad that I was in a wheelchair unable to walk and have, on more than one occasion, had to drag myself along the floor to get to the phone to call an ambulance to take me to the hospital for cortisone treatment.

Unless you've experienced it...you can't imagine how dreadful a back injury can be.

Now, that being said, I am not a doctor, so I didn't want to attempt to go too deeply into what the scans showed. I am kind of thinking along the lines of a series of ruptured disks...if you know what that means exactly, your one up on me. I just know that it can be very debilitating. I also know that back surgery takes a long time to recover from, perhaps not as drastic as Luna's needs are, but...hey, it works for my purposes! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Declarations and Memories

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Five

Declarations and Memories

* * *

-

* * *

George paced anxiously around the procedure waiting room of St. Mungos. Luna had been taken in over three hours before and his nerves were about shot. Fortunately, he wasn't waiting alone.

"George..." Ginny came around the corner, a cup in her hands. "I've brought you some tea. Why don't you sit down and try to relax."

George opened his mouth to refuse but the scared look on his sisters face stopped him. A look around him at his family made it perfectly clear he wasn't the only one worried. Hermione and Ron sat in a far corner holding hands, their heads together in soft conversation. Harry sat next to Ron biting his nails and staring out of another window. Across from them was his mother and Fleur.

Fleur had become close to Luna while she stayed at Shell Cottage that spring, and had insisted on coming down for the day. As she sat on his mothers other side, she spoke softly with her mother in law. Fleur held a skein of yarn while Molly rolled it into a huge fluffy ball. The yarn, he knew, was to be used to knit Luna bed jacket type sweater.

The only family members who weren't present were his father, Percy and Bill...all had had to work and couldn't get away at short notice but they sent messages often while they waited for word.

Luna had become very dear to the Weasley's in the time she and George were together and they had taken the break-up nearly as bad as he had. Already they had promised to help in anyway they could. Molly hadn't been wild about the idea of George and Luna cohabiting, considering their lack of marital status, but as George had pointed out...it wasn't like they were going to be doing anything improper, considering Luna would be laid up the majority of the time recovering.

He smiled faintly at Ginny and took the tea, then slid weakly into a hard chair on the other side of the magical window and stared blankly at the wall.

Luna had been difficult, refusing at first to accept George's help. It had taken nearly two hours of discussion...well...arguing to bring her around, and then it hadn't been George who had turned her mind, but his having fought dirty and called in the reserves. Once Ginny, Harry, Ron, Molly and Hermione started in on her, Luna had had no choice to sign the papers giving permission.

"I wish they would give us some news." Ginny sighed as she slid into the vacant seat next to Harry and he took her hand. "Feels like it has been forever since she was taken back."

"Well, they said it could take some time." Molly said without looking up "These are very delicate spells they are using."

George knew that only too well. He'd sat at Luna's side while Healer Kenning had explained the procedure to her the night before in minute detail.

"I'm sure she's fine." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.

George wished he could be as sure as Harry seemed to be.

"It's a wonderful thing you're doing George." He looked up, fairly shocked to see Hermione smiling at him.

He nodded, wishing he could get the lump of fear out of his throat so he could at least speak.

"Really George..." Fleur nodded "it is."

"I would have expected nothing less from him." Molly nodded and gave George a small smile "George is a good boy."

"Why do I suddenly have an urge to bark for a doggy biscuit and roll over on my back so someone will scratch my stomach?" he sighed

Ginny looked perfectly revolted "Eww, don't look at me."

Harry grinned "Will you scratch my stomach?"

Ginny giggled "Maybe later...if your good."

Ron gave Ginny a look "Long as that's all your scratching."

"Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked him gently

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ginny rolled her eyes

Molly looked up from her yarn and gave Ginny the evil eye "Do I need to put a caterwauling charm on your bedroom doors and windows?"

"Don't look at me! I'm a good boy..." Harry dropped Ginny's hand like it was a hot potato

"Really?" Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh

"Really! See?" He put his hands up and pretended to pant like a dog "Woof!"

Fleur rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny with a small grin "And you wish to have children with him someday?"

"Well" Ginny deadpanned "There's always adoption."

Before anyone could say anything further the double doors opened and the healer stepped out, still in blue procedure robes. George was out of his chair and across the room like a he'd been fired from a slingshot.

"Mr. Weasley." Healer Kenning smiled and shook George's hand "Everything went beautifully. If you'll come with me, Luna's awake and wants to see you."

George looked at the others and nodded, his face showing relief for the first time all day.

He followed the Healer down a series of hallways.

"She's in a holding room right now, mobility personnel will be along soon to take her back to her room. I'll warn you, she's still groggy from the anesthesia spell, so she might not seem like herself. She'll take a good bit of the day to fully come out of it. Likely, she'll sleep the rest of the day, but after twenty four hours she should be clear enough to go home."

George nodded "And everything went okay?"

"Oh yes." He nodded with a small smile "Her injury was to a relatively small part of her spine and muscle. We didn't need to replace as much as I had originally anticipated so while it won't speed up her recovery by much, it should make it considerably less painful for her."

George breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be watching her through the night as well, as long as she doesn't have any complications she will be able to leave tomorrow."

He stopped in front of a door with a small window and pushed it open. He pointed to a blue box.

"If she needs anything, just hold point your wand to the sensor on the door and someone come."

George nodded and gingerly stepped into the room, the door closing behind him as Healer Kenning went to look in on other patients. The room was totally white except for the yellow and blue striped curtains around the gurney. Nervously he pushed the curtains aside and stepped between them.

He had never seen Luna so pale. Her hair hidden by a yellow paper hat and she wore an oxygen mask. He looked at it nervously and the healers assistant on her other side was quick to assure him it was typical for patients coming out of anesthesia spells.

She walked around the bed and with a wave of her wand she conjured a chair and motioned for George to sit. She took Luna's pulse and then she was gone, leaving them alone.

George slid weakly into the chair and after a few minutes Luna's eyes cracked open.

"George...?"

"I'm here." George slid forward to sit on the edge of the chair and took her hand in his. "Hey...how you feeling?"

"Tired. Like I could sleep for a month."

"You go back to sleep then." he urged

"My back doesn't hurt at all." she smiled "It's the first time since the battle that I haven't had any pain at all."

George felt like he could have wept with the news.

"Good." He smiled "I'm very glad."

Her eyes began to droop and she allowed them to close.

"I'm sorry George...I'm just so sleepy."

"Sleep Luna."

"Will you stay with me?" she forced her eyes open

"As long as you want me to."

"That's going to be a really long time in that case."

"I have all the time in the world." George laughed a little "Now go to sleep...I'll be here when you wake up."

Luna nodded "George?"

"Hmm?"

She sighed "I love you."

George felt a painful jolt directly to his heart "What?"

Luna was asleep.

* * *

-

* * *

Once Luna had been moved back to her room and the assistant assured him that they would reach him if Luna needed him, George had left and gone to his flat in Diagon Alley. Though he had been largely staying at the burrow the past couple of weeks he had still going into the shop most days, though Percy, Ron, Harry and Ginny were helping him out too.

But there were things that he would need at Luna's, so he'd returned to pack and, as he would be taking more time off, he had wanted to go over the books with Hermione who would be taking over the books and accounting in his absence.

Now he sat alone in his room in the flat that he had shared with Fred. He'd only actually come up here once since Fred died, to find clothes for Fred to be buried in.

He opened a drawer, looking for a lost brush, when his eyes fell upon a blue cardboard box. He pulled it out of the drawer, sat down on the bed and pulled the cover off the box. It contained only two things, the combs he had given Luna and a stack of old letters. Just as Luna's had, his hands took on a mind of their own and he picked up the stack of letters. Even though his mind screamed at him not to, he slid up against the headboard and began to read.

----

_September 7st_

_Dear George,_

_Sorry I haven't written sooner...things have been mad this first week back. Harry's told me he doesn't see a need for DA meetings this year, now that we have a proper teacher again (Sort of *eyeroll*) it makes me kind of sad...it was like having a whole bunch of friends to hang out with. _

_Thank you so much for the lovely poem. It was so beautiful, I nearly cried in front of everybody! Not that I really care how they see me anymore, only how you see me. Often times, I still can't believe that you chose me to give your love to. This whole summer was like a beautiful dream ...I expect I'm waiting to wake up any moment to find that I am late for double DADA with Umbridge or something! _

_And you wonder why they call me Loony Lovegood. _

_Behave and give my love to Fred,_

_I love you,_

_Luna_

_P.S. Ho Ho on the Verity being a better kisser than me thing, and Fred is right, you better be careful about hexes in the mail. Ginny's been teaching me the bat bogey. _

_- - -_

_September 13th_

_Dear George,_

_Just wanted to tell you that the first Hogsmeade visit has been posted! It's October 3rd. I hope you'll be able to come, though I understand if you can't. I remember how busy Saturday's are at the shop and I wonder how well Verity knows the shop yet. Nothing against her of course! I'm just thinking about how long it took me before I was able to tell the difference between Peruvian darkness powder and that horrible black eye powder you put in those trick telescopes. I still say those things are mean by the way, but if you say they are good sellers...well, who am I to argue? _

_I love you and miss you too,_

_Love,_

_Luna_

_P.S. Oh! I almost forgot...Love to Fred! (But I confess, I won't be too disappointed if you don't let him come)_

_- - -_

_October 5th_

_Dear George,_

_I wouldn't be too hard on your mum, she's just looking out for your well being you know, and of course, she has to look out for the Order too. It's scary what happened to Mr. Fortescue, and I hate to think about something like what happened to him happening to you and Fred. So...no more UNOPOO posters in the window, okay? Angelina was right to make Fred take it down._

_By the way...are those Anti-nargle charms still working okay? Sometimes you have to refresh the spell on them. I think we have an infestation in the dormitory...my shoes keep coming up missing again._

_I already apologized for not telling you about Professor Snape, so I won't do it again, but I do promise to be careful._

_I miss you too by the way, _

_I Love you,_

_Love to Fred,_

_Luna_

_- - -_

_November 16th_

_Dear George,_

_I miss you so much!!!_

_It's not the same without you, Fred, Angelina and Lee here...its almost like my very dearest friends have gone. Of course, I do still have the others of course, but Hermione is always busy studying, Neville is putting in extra time Professor Sprout, Harry and Ron are already training so hard for Quidditch. (I'm so glad Harry's ban was lifted by Professor Dumbledore!I'm sure he is a wonderful captain too!) And Ginny is always off somewhere with Dean. I don't think Harry is liking Dean much these days. I've looked across at meal times and he always seems to be glaring at him and Ginny._

_Maybe you'll think I'm silly, but, I suspect that Harry has a crush on Ginny. It seems like he is always watching her with this funny look on his face. I wonder if it's the same way I look when I look at you?_

_I love you so much and miss you like mad,_

_Love to Fred,_

_Luna_

_---_

_December 2nd _

_Dear George,_

_Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, our next Hogsmeade visit has been set, for December 15th. The bad news is that Professor Trelawney says there is going to be a terrible storm that weekend. She says we will have twenty inches of snow Friday and by Saturday it will be so cold that people's will wish for death if they go outside for more than two minutes. So, you have to promise me that if it is snowing Friday you won't come...cause that will mean her prediction about Saturday will come true too. I hope she's wrong...I really want to see you...I miss you so much!_

_Love to Fred..._

_I LOVE YOU!!!_

_Luna_

_- - -_

_December 17th_

_Dear George,_

_I took one of your Skiving Snackboxes (A Fainting Fancy) so I could skive off double Divination in order to write you back immediately. _

_I had to leave the great hall this morning half-way through your letter because I was crying so hard people were staring at me like I'd lost my mind. I want you to know that I feel exactly the same way. No, the Christmas trees here aren't bare like yours, the castle is just as lovely this year as it always is with the candles, evergreens and holly everywhere but I still feel empty, even among all this splendor. I thought about it a lot after I first read your letter this morning and I think maybe I understand why. There use to be a muggle philosopher who had this theory about how two people are part of a whole that came apart. So we are all just walking around looking for our other half._

_Your my other half George, and when were apart, how can we possibly feel anything but empty and incomplete? _

_I guess it sounds a little funny, and I imagine a great mind like Hermione would think me silly, but it's the only thing that makes sense to me. _

_Well, my free time is about up, it's off to potions next... I want to have time to owl this before class. At least professor Slughorn doesn't give detentions for being late the way Professor Snape does. He's actually a very nice person, you and Fred would have liked him I think, though he does continuously go on and on about how important our upcoming O.W.L.S are...as if we are too daft to know this on our own? _

_But I just want you to know...you're worth it too...every bit of it. _

_I Love you!_

_Luna_

–

George set the letters aside with a deep sigh then reached into the box and picked up the combs and pressed them to his lips.

He picked up the letters and put them back in the box with the combs and dropped the box into a garbage can.

"I Love you too Luna." he whispered into the dark room

"But it doesn't change anything. "

He got up and began once again to pack but his eyes were constantly drawn back to the box in the garbage.

"Fuck." He whispered bitterly, then he crossed the room and pulled the box out of the garbage and dropped it back in his dresser drawer.

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 6 Preview

George takes Luna

home and the cohabitation

begins as George

dwells on Luna's declaration

of love.

But did she mean

to say it or was it the anesthesia

spell talking?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Friends Again

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N I heard from several people that they liked the letters and the glimpses into the time George and Luna were together. I've decided to keep them as a regular part of the story. I'll probably add a few flashbacks too.

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna:Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Six

Friends Again

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt as if she were coming out of a heavy fog. Her eyes were reluctant to open and felt as if they had gained fifty pounds each in the time she she had closed them. When at last they did open she found herself looking into the concerned eyes of George Weasley.

He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey." he smiled, "How you feeling?"

"You look terrible." she muttered

"Thanks." He grinned "You're not looking so ducky yourself you know."

"I have an excuse." Luna smiled "What's yours?"

"Spending all day waiting for you to wake up, that's what." Luna felt her heart hammer in her chest. He looked so tired and worry lines creased his forehead. Was this all because of her?

"Tell me about the procedure."

"Everything went well" he smiled "I expect healer Kenning will come in soon, now that your awake."

They lapsed then into an uncomfortably silence. Something in George's expression nettled her, a sadness of sorts.

"George, is something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"You seem as if you're hiding something" she felt panic rise to sit in the pit of her stomach "Did something go wrong with the procedure."

"No no!" he hastened to reassure her "Every thing's fine."

"Did something happen with your family?"

George shook his head "Stop worrying, nothings wrong."

"I don't believe you. I can see it on your face."

Not for the first time George really hated the fact that Luna was so intuitive.

"Luna..."

"It's me isn't it?" she closed her eyes, trying to force off the tears that threatened "You regret it now...don't you?"

"Regret what?" he looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise

"Regret promising to stay with me...to take care of me."

George didn't know what to say, in a way, she was completely right. He did regret it, but not for the reasons he knew she was thinking.

"_George..."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I love you."_

The memory of her words burned in his chest. They scared him like nothing ever had before, because they forced him to admit to himself that he had never stopped loving her, that he would always love her.

The thought of the coming weeks, spent so closely by her side, tortured him. But it went beyond just being in the same room with her, living in the same space. He would be touching her, feeding her, helping her to dress and bathe. He would be helping her brush her hair, the same hair that he had always loved to touch. He would be holding her in his arms as he lifted her to and from bed. He would be close to her, closer than he had ever wanted to be again.

But he had known going in that it was the price he had to pay for helping her...and not helping her was impossible. The idea of her in pain for the rest of her life, of her never finishing school, had been unbearable. Seeing her relived of that pain, of seeing her able to return to Hogwarts for her final year, it made it worth any torture it might cause him...because it would make _her_ happy.

"Of course I don't regret it!" he lied "Don't be daft!"

George felt like he was about to break apart. He cursed himself, knowing that reading the letters had only made things worse. He hadn't even been able to leave them behind, in the end, they had gone right into his old Hogwarts trunk with the rest of the things he was taking to Luna's.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" She opened her eyes and a small trail of tears ran onto her pillow.

"Luna...I promise you." He took her hand, even though touching her made him feel even worse "Nothings wrong. I'm just really tired, and I've spent all day worrying about you."

George cringed, he hadn't meant to admit the last.

"You've been worried about me?" he eyes were wide with surprise

George nodded sheepishly

"I thought you didn't care about me." Her voice was full of wonder

"Of course I care." He sighed, a terrible clenching sensation nearly choked him "Would I be here if I didn't?"

"George..." She said softly, a twinge of fear at the edges "I know that you don't love me anymore, but..."

A rage of panic swept over George. No way could he take her saying it again...he felt so weak that if she said those words...he would too.

"Luna..."

"Do you think you could ever like me again?" She looked at him longingly "That you could be my friend again?"

Relief fell over him as he took Luna's hand and he pushed away the feeling of disappointment that lurked around the edges of his heart. This was something he _could_ give her...he could be her friend. He reached out and picked up her hand.

"I wish I could say I could...but..." He smiled "Luna...I've never stopped..."

She looked at him, her eyes confused

"I never stopped being your friend."

"Thank you." she turned her hand over and linked their fingers together.

"Besides..." He grinned the same cocky grin that never failed to make her smile "Someone has to be around to bale you out of all your detentions."

Luna smiled and a small burst of pain hit her as she laughed.

"Ouch." Her smile nearly knocked George to his knees "Stop making me laugh...it hurts."

"Then stop laughing and go to sleep." He said softly "You need your rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

He held her hand as she drifted off to sleep and even after she was sound asleep... he didn't let go.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna arrived home the next day strapped tightly to a stretcher. She wore a heavy brace that kept her back completely straight. Fortunately, this would be removed in two days later if a scan of her back showed that the tissue had completely fused.

Luna's biggest problem was, of course, boredom. Playing cards wasn't conductive to laying flat on her back and she had already read Witch Weekly cover to cover and reread nearly every book she owned...(it didn't help matters that she only owned three books as most of her books has exploded with the house) It didn't take long before she was starting to get cranky. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione spent hours with her, spelling George when he had to go into the shop.

George spent hour after hour with her and yet they never ran out of conversation. He told her stories about his and Fred's misdeeds, about how they antagonized Percy the first month he was a prefect by cursing his quills to give him a scaly rash on his hands and how, the night after he'd found out he was head boy, they had turned his hair green by putting Forogreen potion in his Butterbeer during the celebration dinner.

At last the day came when Healer Kenning visited and ran the scan on her back. George nearly fainted with relief as he announced that everything had fused together perfectly and the brace could come off...meaning that Luna could begin to do more things. He had nearly exhausted his stories by then.

Up till then she had been limited to soft foods (due to the risk of her choking while eating on her back) so George planned a special dinner, pork chops with herbed potatoes and baby peas with a nice cherry crumble for dessert. He prepared it and lay it out on a tray, then brought it into Luna's room.

"Oh wow George!" Luna exclaimed happily "You really outdid yourself."

"It was nothing." He said, though he beamed under her praise "Just consider yourself lucky that Mum insisted we learn to cook before she would let us move out."

"I remember." Luna smiled "Angelina and I had to be your taste testers."

"It wasn't that terrible was it?" He grinned

"No...not at all." She grinned "When Fred wasn't substituting sugar for salt."

George mock cringed and gave Luna a grin "That was the most ruddy awful lamb stew I ever tasted."

George flashed again on the memory of Fred, of brushing his fingers across his face just before the coroner closed the casket.

"You must miss him so horribly." Luna said, picking up on his sadness

George nodded "Sometimes, it's like I'm being smothered by it. He was my best friend you know? He understood me, without my even having to say anything...he always just got it."

"He felt the same about you, you know that right?"

"Yeah." he smiled a little "I know."

"I miss him too." Luna bit her lip, determined not to cry "I'll never forget that day in the Hogshead...how he...both of you, made room for me to sit with you. You changed my whole life that day."

George stood and picked up their trays to return them to the kitchen. He returned, sat on the side of her bed and picked up her hand.

"Fred adored you." George smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"And I him."

"He wouldn't want you to be sad." his voice was soft

Luna put her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it with her fingers.

"He wouldn't want you to be either."

"What makes you think I'm sad?" his voice was a whisper as he looked away

"I know you too well George Weasley." She looked up at him and her eyes made his heart hammer within his chest "I know that you're badly hurt inside and I know that your heart is crying."

"I..." His throat closed around the words as he continued to stare into her silvery eyes. He reached up for the hand that rested on his face and more than anything in the world, he wanted to kiss her. Instead he pulled her hand away and stood.

"I need to do the dinner dishes." He turned away quickly and left the room.

* * *

-

* * *

_January 2_

_Dear George,_

_Of course I forgive you, the whole argument was silly in the first place. I hope that you believe that Harry asked me as a friend, nothing more. I'd hate to see you angry with him over this. Besides, haven't I told you that Harry is in love with your sister Ginny? It's obvious to anyone who looks at him, he looks at her the same way I know I must look at you. _

_I'm so glad that you changed your mind and came to platform 9 ¾ to see me off. I confess, I would have been terribly sad if you hadn't._

_I miss you so much already, give my love to Fred_

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

_---_

_January 10th_

_Dear George,_

_Just wanted to let you know that our next Hogsmeade visit has been set for February 3__th__...if you want to come that is. You're last letter ma__kes me wonder if you aren't still a little upset over my going to that silly Christmas party with Harry. I hope I'm wrong, because that is a really dumb thing to be angry about. Harry only asked me to get Romilda Vane to stop trying to feed him chocolates laced with love potion...Love potion, by the way, that you and Fred sold to her. Hmmm...if one really wanted to get technical, you could say that it's YOUR fault that Harry asked me to go to that party in the first place!_

_Anyway, I hope you'll come, though I imagine it will be terribly cold to fly on a broom...of course, you do know how to apparate, so the cold isn't much of an excuse. I imagine it would be too cold though to meet at the cavern...there's been so much snow that that tiny entrance is probably sealed anyway._

_Love to Fred, and as always, I love you._

_Luna_

_---_

_January 14_

_Dear George,_

_I went AS HIS FRIEND! Would you get over it already? Besides, I talked to Harry about this just last night and he told me all about your plan to steal me from him when he went back to the Dursley's for the summer...so, it seems to me your just as guilty as he is!_

_I Love you_

_(Even though your acting like a total git)_

_Luna_

_---_

_January 20th_

_Dear George,_

_I guess I should have realized that you might be a little over-sensitive where Harry is concerned, considering what you thought last spring. For that I am sorry, and you know, I would have asked you if it bothered you if I'd had time. But as it was, I didn't...since he only asked me about four hours before the party. Honestly, if I had realized you were so jealous I would have said no...but then, maybe not...I think I have every right to go to a party with a friend when he asks me to go JUST AS FRIENDS. That's right, I DO, SO THERE!_

_I Love you (just don't like you much at the moment)_

_Luna_

_---_

_January 24th _

_Of course I forgive you, and I love and miss you like mad too. I think you're absolutely right...we will never come to an agreement on the whole party thing, so lets just forget it and put it behind us shall we?_ _By the way, thanks for the roses and I do truly love them...but don't you think three dozen was a bit much? I wasn't that angry! *Smile* _

_I Love you always,_

_Luna_

_--- _

_February 3rd_

_Dear George,_

_I just got back a few minutes ago and came straight to my room to write to you. I feel so lonely and miserable right now I think my heart might stop beating. We've been through this so many, many times already you would think it would be easier by now, but every time we have to say goodbye it just gets worse. _

_I feel so stupid now, rowing over something so silly and inconsequential as a stupid party...the only thing that matters is how much I love you. I hope that you know, I mean really know, deep down in the very bottom your heart, how much I am in love with you. I've wondered at times, if it might have been easier for me to have never fallen in love with you. It would certainly hurt a lot less I know...but to never have known what it was like to have you love me, to have never been held by you or kissed by you...it's_ _unthinkable. _

_I guess I fully get now what you said in that one letter before the holidays...this hurting when we're apart is worth it, the happiness I feel when were together makes up for so much. But it goes even beyond that...it makes me appreciate the miracle that you are so much more._

_I love you in every corner in my heart and soul,_

_Love to Fred,_

_Luna_

_P.S. Tell Fred I'm really, really sorry I keep forgetting to send my love when I write..._

* * *

George let the stack of letters fall from his hand onto the bed. He hated himself for having started reading them in the first place...that he couldn't stop himself from reading them.

It was rather obvious to him that Luna hadn't meant it when she said she loved him. The healer had warned him that she wouldn't be herself because of the anesthesia spell and as such, George figured, would say things she didn't mean.

He'd agreed to be her friend and she'd made it clear she didn't want more than that. Not that he wanted more than that either.

Obviously Luna wasn't sitting about moping over his old letters. He'd seen no trace of them when he was putting her things away after doing her laundry (not that he'd been looking....exactly). He wished more than anything that he could stop himself from reading hers....but he couldn't. He'd even given a half-hearted attempt at burning them...but the incendio had frozen in his throat halfway out and the blue box had been tossed angrily back into his trunk.

This friends thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Seven Preview

Things grow

awkward as Luna begins therapy

and George helps her

with her exercises...

and into the

hot tub.

(lol...hows THAT for a teaser!)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	7. Cause and Reaction

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Seven

Cause and Reaction

* * *

-

* * *

_January 2nd_

_Dear Luna,_

_I just got back from Kings Cross and I have to admit, I feel like hell. I'm glad that I went to see you off after all, even though I said last night that I wouldn't be there. You're right, you do have every right to go to a party with a friend and I hope you will forgive me for being so stupid about the whole thing._

_I miss you already,_

_I Love You,_

_George_

_---_

_January 8th_

_Dear Luna,_

_It's snowing here again, the shop has been really slow lately, now that all of you lot are back at school. Seems like I have hours and hours to stand around and stare into space...and miss you._

_Be sure to tell me when they schedule your next Hogsmeade visit and I'll come up...unless you would rather go with someone else that is. _

_I Love you,_

_George_

_---_

_January 13th_

_Dear Luna,_

_My fault? Holy hell...You're blaming me!? You really think the Wizengamot would convict on that? _

_Okay, fine, I suppose I am still a little angry about it. I know you don't agree, but I think I have every right to be a little upset about the fact that **my girlfriend** went on a date with someone else. I can't believe Harry told you about that! Tell him for me to get over it already...it was ages ago and you were never even his in the first place! Besides, it was Fred's idea not mine. _

_I Love you,_

_George_

_---_

_January 13th_

_Dear Luna,_

_George just came stomping into my room and demanded that I write to you and tell you that the whole thing about George stealing you from Harry was my idea. There, now I have. Throw the dog a bone would you? He's been a pathetic miserable sod since you left._

_I miss you by the way, hope your staying out of trouble. _

_Love,_

_Fred_

_---_

_January 18th _

_Dear Luna,_

_Sorry I didn't write back right away. We had a small explosion in the shop and it took us a couple days to put everything right again. Guess we really should work on our new products up in the flat instead of down there...we lost our whole muggle magic display and had to replace everything._

_Look, I'm sorry about this whole Harry thing. It just bothers me. I've been giving it some thought and I think it's because of I thought last spring, that you two were together and that he was the thing that was standing between us. The really stupid thing is that after watching him with Ginny over Christmas I totally see what you're talking about. He really is hopelessly besotted with her...poor bloke, from every thing I hear she's pretty cozy with Dean Thomas. But then again, from what Ron says I need to kick his ass to teach him to keep his grubby hands off my sister. _

_I Love you,_

_George_

_---_

_January 23,_

_Dear Luna,_

_OKAY! I get the point! Please stop chewing me out. I hate to think of you being so angry with me...and not just because Snape is teaching you all kinds of hexes. Look, I can't say that it will ever be okay with me that you went to that party with Harry, and I guess your right, it is because I am jealous. But I am truly sorry, I hope you will forgive me, because I love you and miss you like mad._

_I love you,_

_George_

_P.S. Fred wants to know why you've stopped sending your love when you write...he thinks you might be mad at him over the whole stealing you from Harry thing. _

_---_

_February 4th_

_Dear Luna,_

_I don't know what to say except that I feel exactly the same as you do. Seeing you yesterday was wonderful, really, really wonderful. I saw your dad today and he mentioned that if I wanted to I could pick you up next month so you can spend Easter break at home, instead of staying at the school like usual. I know that they must be really piling the homework on you with your O.W.L.S coming up in June, so if you need to stay behind to study, I understand. But you can always study at home too...I won't bother you...much. _

_It's really quiet here right now. Fred's gone off to visit Angelina and he won't be back until late, I'm in the shop, but we haven't had a customer all morning. I think we might start closing on Sunday's, we rarely have anyone come in and more and more shops are boarding up their windows and closing. Mr. Handley, the man who ran the little muggle toy shop came up missing this past week and people are getting more and more scared._

_I worry about you, up at the school, taking classes from Snape. I know he's in the Order, but Fred and I agree...leopards don't change their spots. _

_Please be careful...I mean very, very careful. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you._

_I miss you, and I love you,_

_George_

_---_

Luna lay the stack letters back in the box, covered it and, used her wand to send the box back to her old trunk and lock it. She was seriously regretting having asked Ginny to fetch them for her when she had stayed with her the afternoon before.

WHY did she keep doing this to herself? Was she missing the back pain so much that she had to inflict emotional pain in its place?

It had been a week since she came home from the hospital and already George was showing signs of stress over the situation. He spent huge amounts of time outside, as far away from her as possible. When she asked, he only said that he was working on finishing what she started, cleaning up the mess left behind by the explosion.

"Oy."

Luna's head shot up to see George standing in the doorway.

"Hello." She forced a smile, even though her heart was still dripping in pain.

"Ready?" He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ready?" She echoed

"To start your exercises." George rolled his eyes "You're days as a lazy layabout are over."

Luna sighed deeply. She'd known Healer Kenning had told George that they could start today and she'd been nervous about it ever since. He'd warned her that in the beginning they would be quite painful as her muscles hadn't been used for a little over a week and the new muscle and tissue would need to be stretched. Unfortunately, he had also refused to give her anything for pain to numb her during exercise, telling her that she needed the pain to use as a guide for what she could do.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" she plead

"No, Miss Procrastination, it can't wait." He grinned in, what Luna felt, was an extremely masochistic way as he pulled the blankets away from her legs. He pulled her pillows and backrest away so she was laying flat on her back, then went to stand at the end of the bed.

"Okay. Get ready." He warned

"I don't want to." she closed her eyes and whimpered "It's going to hurt."

George sighed then moved back to kneel at the side of the bed. The thought of causing her pain ate at him. He was sure that he would turn and run if she so much as flinched, but he knew that she needed to do this. He consoled himself with the knowledge that once her muscles got use to the movement it would hurt far less.

"I know it's going to hurt." He gently brushed the hair from her face as he spoke. "But you HAVE to do this."

"I know...but..."

"No buts." He shook his head "You're going to do this and your going to get stronger and every day it is going to hurt less."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She had never failed to find comfort in the soft, light brown and this day was no exception.

"I can do this." She nodded, finding courage in his eyes.

"You can do this." He smiled as he pulled himself back to his feet."Just think about sitting in that nice hot water once your done."

"Hot water." she smiled "Getting really clean...and washing my hair."

George moved back to the foot end of the bed. He wasn't looking forward to the bath anywhere near as much as she was. He had yet to help her with that, as she had been forced to endure sponge baths for the past week. But along with the okay to begin exercising had come the okay to get up into a wheelchair and to go into the tub for heat therapy to ease the irritation in her muscle caused by exercising.

Luna would be wearing a large towel held shut by only a small strip of Velcro that Molly had fashioned. She would leave it on while he helped her into the tub and to wash her hair. Then, he would leave her alone while she washed and relaxed in the hot water. When she was done she would pull the plug, then use her wand to dry the tub and slip on clean pajama's. Then, he would return and help her into the wheelchair.

Supposedly, it was failsafe against George ever seeing her naked...but George thought that strip of Velcro looked terribly flimsy.

"Okay, get ready." He said, his voice sharper than he had intended.

"Don't be so pushy." She gave him a cross look.

"Sorry." he grinned sheepishly as he took hold of her ankle "Ready? Take a deep breath."

She nodded, her eyes wide and afraid. George slowly lifted her leg, lifting it a few inches.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as pain shot up her back.

"It's okay. Take deep breaths." He urged as he brought her leg up straight, then bent the knee.

Luna nodded. The pain was horrible, worse than it had been after she had re-injured herself the week before. She felt involuntary tears slide from the corners of her eyes and into her hair.

"It hurts George." She whimpered "It hurts really, really bad!"

"I know." his voice was soft, gentle as he unbent her knee and lowered her leg and left it to lay flat on the bed again, hating that he had to do it again. He gave her a minute, then repeated the exercise nine more times, then crawled onto the bed to do the other leg.

"Would you like to take a little rest before we do the other side?" She nodded and he slid down, propping himself on his elbow. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded "This is horrible."

"It will be better tomorrow." He smiled and took her hand.

She looked at him skeptically "You think so?"

"I hope so." George grinned "This is exhausting."

Luna looked at him like she wanted to slug him. "Don't make me hex you."

He laughed softly and squeezed her hand "You're looking pretty defenseless at the moment. I don't think I have much to worry about."

"You wait." She warned him, giving him a menacing glare. "My wand won't always be across the room."

"Remind me then to be scared." He snickered as he let go of her hand and sat himself upright again. "Ready?"

"No!" She grimaced as George got up on his knees and took hold of her ankle.

"C'mon Luna, you can do this." He gave her a soft encouraging look. "I have faith in you."

She nodded and grit her teeth.

- - -

"Now comes the fun part." He smiled as he dug in the basket atop her dresser for one of the towels that Molly had made.

"I get to get out of bed...and clean." She said happily. "Bring it on."

"It's really gorgeous outside today" He found a towel and brought it to her, then turned around to face the wall as she slid her pajama's off and put it on. "I thought maybe after your bath, you might like to get outside for a little while."

"Oh George..." She sighed blissfully "That would be ever so lovely. Okay, you can turn now."

George was extremely pleased to see that the towel covered her from her chest to just under her knees.

"Okay." He sighed as he bent down and scooped her off the bed, then carried her from the bedroom and into the bathroom. As he bent to put her into the tub the Velcro on the towel caught on his shirt and the towel tore open, baring her from the waist up.

George froze, feeling like his eyes were about to explode, his heart hammering wildly against his ribcage. Luna gasped and pulled the towel back into place.

"Um...er..." George fought to clear his mind, to find something intelligible to say. He turned away and reached for the shampoo. "Let's g..get your hair w..washed, shall we?"

Luna blushed from the roots of her hair to her toes "Yes...t..that would b..be good."

He knelt down by the tub and poured a huge amount of shampoo into his hand.

"George?" Luna, despite her embarrassment, grinned "You've forgotten to turn the water on."

His head shot up from where he was working the shampoo between his hands "Huh?"

"Water." She said simply "Bit of a basic necessity when bathing."

"Oh...right." he said with a small grin of his own as he bent to the end of the tub and turned the water on.

Luna felt as if she were in heaven as the hot water crept up her body. When at last it was full, George helped her wet her hair, then poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hands and, finally, washed her hair. Once the soap was rinsed out completely he handed her a bar of soap and a wash cloth, then lay her wand and her clean pajama's on the floor next to the tub where they would be in her reach.

"There." He said as he stood and reached for a towel, his back to her, and dried his hands. "Need anything else before I leave you alone?"

"Just this." Luna said as he turned around.

"_Bombarda Maxima" _Luna grinned hugely as a big wave of water flew from the tub and drenched George. He opened his eyes to see her grinning madly.

"Wha...what the hell was that for?" He spluttered, wiping the water from his face and looking for all the world like a drowned rat.

Her grin turned incredibly smug. "I told you my wand wouldn't always be across the room."

He stood there a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find something to say to counter her. Then he turned away and stomped out of the bathroom.

Luna laughed as she heard him from behind the closed door.

"Damn....cheeky little..."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna sighed appreciatively as George sat behind her, brushing the tangles gently from her hair. She was still in the tub, though to George's considerable relief, she was fully dressed in clean pajama's. George had had to help her wiggle into the bottoms, and he'd kept his eyes so tightly closed that he'd seen stars.

"That feels so nice." She moaned appreciatively as the brush now ran through her hair, free of tangles.

George had thought the tangles would never end. It was nearly as hard for him to brush her hair as it had been for him to hurt her while exercising. When they'd been together he had spent hours brushing his fingers through her hair, playing with the wild ringlets that lay against her back and it was one of the things that he missed most about her.

Coming on the heels of her accidental exposure as it did, George felt as if he had died and gone to hell...if hell rested in the middle of heaven that is.

"Oh!" She groaned as George set the brush aside "No...don't stop."

"I have to stop." He smiled "If I don't you'll never get to see your surprise."

"Surprise?" Luna's eyes shot open "You never said anything about a surprise."

"Didn't I?" He said as he bent down to pick her up "Guess I forgot to mention it." He sat her gently in the chair. "Remember now..rules say you have to tell me if your back starts to hurt."

"Yes sir." Luna gave him mock salute "Now tell me about this surprise."

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise."

"You're not about to drop me in a mud pile or something are you?" She bit her lip as George wheeled her through the large room of the tent.

"Now..." His tone was exasperated "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Revenge of course...for the drenching I gave you." Luna grinned, temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness as they went from the shadow of the tent to the bright sunlight outside.

"I'm not like some people." He sounded properly affronted "I don't do revenge."

He grinned behind her back. He certainly DID do revenge...he just hadn't had the proper amount of time to come up with something worthy of the infraction he was avenging.

"Liar." Luna laughed "Oh George...thanks for bringing me out here...it feels so nice to breathe fresh air again."

"Ready for your surprise?" His voice was just above a whisper in her ear

"Oh yes!" She said excitedly "Gimme."

"Close your eyes...and no peeking."

Luna obliged and felt herself rocked gently as George pushed her from the entrance of the tent.

"Can I open them yet?" She asked as she stopped moving

"Yes."

Luna opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was a huge wall. Her eyes slid over the bricks until they came to a window, and then a door.

"George..." her voice was near to breaking "What is this...?"

"It's just a shell right now." He knelt down next to her "I used the bricks from your old house. I thought it would give me something to do. I need something keep me out of trouble you see."

"You're..." Her voice broke and she felt as if she might choke with the emotion she was feeling "You're building me a house?"

"You can't expect to live in that tent forever." he shrugged "I thought it would be nice for your father too...to have a home to return to."

"You incredible, amazing person." Fat tears rolled down her face as she turned to him, cupped his face in her hands and pulled him toward her. She kissed his cheek and George felt the side of his face burst into flames.

"It's just four walls Luna." He stared into her eyes, desperately fighting his desire to kiss her "No one has ever been sainted for building a house as far as I know."

She pulled her hands away, embarrassed by the fact that she had kissed him. "You should be the first then."

He laughed loudly as he stood, remembering his reaction to seeing her almost totally naked "I'm far from a saint."

She took his hand and held it tightly "You are to me."

George couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

-

* * *

_Luna stood before him, clothed in nothing but moonlight. His voice was frozen in his throat, his mind completely blank. The only thing he was cognizant of was desire._

"_Luna..." he whispered as he pulled her to his own naked body. His lips were drawn to the crook of her neck and her skin tasted sweeter than anything he had ever encountered at Honeydukes sweet shop. "I want you...I need you...so badly."_

_His voice was soft against her neck as he lowered her to the floor. _

_She smiled up at him._

"_George..." she whispered into his ear as she lay back, pulling him with her "make love to me."_

George's eyes shot open, his breathing hard as his chest thumped wildly.

A dream...it was only a dream.

His body throbbed, responding fully to his dream and screaming at him to go to her and make the dream reality.

But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Luna was in no shape for the things he longed to do. Besides...it would mean telling her that he still desperately loved her.

He fell back against the damp pillows.

He was definitely in hell now.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eight Preview

George spends more

and more time working on the house.

Tortured by the dream, exercise (and bath time)

becomes more and more torturous, and Luna wonders

what could be causing him to be in such

a foul mood.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	8. Wishes

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Sorry it took me a little longer to update than usual. Part you can blame on me... I've been not feeling well, but the other part you have to blame on my daughter! She distracted me by getting me reading the manga "Fruits Basket" I got SOO hooked! But it's okay...I finished the series now!

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Eight

Wishes

* * *

-

* * *

_February 13th_

_Dear George,_

_It's Valentines Day tomorrow and I hope this card and my gift make it to you in time. I should have sent it days ago really but I know you...you never would have waited until tomorrow to open it, and then, what would have been the point?_

_I wish our Hogsmeade visit would have been today, rather than two weeks ago...at least we could have sort of had Valentines together...even if it was a day early. Love to Fred..._

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

_- - -_

_February 14th_

_Dear George,_

_I just had to write and tell you that I think you are the most incredible, amazing person I have ever known! Everyone is buzzing about what you did...some are jealous of course,(Cho Chang made a catty comment, but I KNOW what her problem is. Michael Corner ditched her and now she's taking it out on the world.) Most are just teasing in a nice way, even Professor Flitwick teased me tonight about giving me a detention for having an unauthorized visitor today! When you walked into the great hall this morning I thought that I had died and gone to heaven. _

_I feel like I am living a dream.... But you know...it really isn't a good idea to just walk up behind someone, spin them around and start kissing them! Your quite lucky I didn't stupefy you! *wink* Seriously though...what you did for me today...was just...like something out of all the dreams I never dared to dream...that is, I never dared to dream them until you loved me. _

_I Love you so much!_

_Luna_

_P.S. Love to Fred_

_- - -_

_February 18th_

_Dear George,_

_I don't know how to tell you this...but our Hogsmeade visit on March 1st has been canceled. It sounds as if there won't be anymore either because of the increasing numbers of Death Eaters in the area. Professor Dumbledore is worried, we can all see the tremendous toll this war is taking on him. He doesn't smile much anymore and even after all this time nobody knows what happened to his hand or why it isn't getting better. I have a really horrible feeling George, like something awful is going to happen to him soon._

_It's miserable here. Ron and Hermione are still fighting. He doesn't seem at all happy with Lavender. Well, that's obvious, since everyone knows he's in love with Hermione. Well, everyone but him and her. Ginny and Dean are spending more time arguing too. It makes me worry a little that Puffing Heartpilferers are at work, planting seeds of dissension in peoples hearts. And I worry...will you and I be next? _

_Love to Fred..._

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

_- - -_

_February 24th_

_Dear George,_

_It's horribly cold, snowing like mad outside and Herbology has been canceled today so I am finding a free hour to write, though I don't suppose I dare send Amelia out until this storm breaks up. _

_Your last letter made me cry...I hope you know that your not alone...I miss you so much! I catch myself all the time, figuring out how many more days until Easter break, and even how many more weeks until school lets out for the summer holidays. It feels like ages and ages and ages. _

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

_- - -_

_March 2nd_

_Dear George,_

_I am a horrible, terrible person. I feel so guilty and awful! How dare I be so happy that we got to see one another... when the reason is because your brother Ron nearly died! Everyone seems to think that Ron accidentally poisoned himself, there's only a few of us who know the truth...that his poisoning was intentional. Harry thinks its Draco Malfoy, I overheard him telling Ron and Hermione so when I went to visit._

_Hogwarts is suddenly feeling like a very scary place to be, it's creepy here. I wish you were here, or rather, I wish I were there with you. Love to Fred..._

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

_- - -_

George sighed as he dropped the letters back into the box. Even though the war was over, her letters made him want to rush to her side to protect her.

He had tried three times now to dispose of them, but always he was stopped. As much as he hated it, the letters were a link to happier days. The days in which she still loved him and Fred was still alive.

He groaned inwardly, knowing what was coming. The past week had been a nightmare as he was tortured with the necessity to constantly be in close proximity of her. Exercise and bath time were the worst, when all that stood between them was two thin towels. After the first time he had insisted she use two towels, not wanting to risk another accident.

He dragged himself out of his chair and stashed the box of letters back in his trunk, then went into the bedroom.

"Ready?" He said, false smile pasted into place.

"Am I ever?" she grimaced, knowing what was about to come.

"Oh come on...I'm the one who has to do all the work" he smiled genuinely now, teasing her was still so much fun.

"Oh do shut up." Luna rolled her eyes "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna sighed happily as George settled her into the hot tub. Granted, her exercises had become much less painful over the past week, but they were still painful. She only got through it by dreaming about her bath afterward.

The problem was George. Over the past week he had begun to get increasingly moody, and her bath time was the worst. Lately, the minute she was safely into her chair for the day he was off...gone outside to work on the house.

"Let's get your hair washed." His voice was brisk, impatient.

Luna nodded and sat forward in the tub "I think maybe I can try to do it myself now." she said softly, reaching for the soap.

George looked up sharply, wondering what he had done to upset her.

"It's okay." he knelt down next to the tub "It's my responsibility" He tried, and failed, to make his voice sound as though he were teasing.

_'Responsibility' _Luna thought sadly to herself _'That's all I am to him now...a responsibility...a burden.'_

Luna nodded and sat forward again.

* * *

-

* * *

"SHIT!" George yelled as he hammered his thumb for the third time.

His mood had been getting worse as the days went on, and the worse his mood got, the more the dreams began to come. Dreams of holding her naked body to his, dreams of making love to her. Every morning for the past week he had woken, drenched in sweat, his body screaming for her. And it didn't help matters that she was only a room away from him.

And so, he had taken refuge from her where he was now...outside, working on the house. He had long since run out of salvageable bricks from the house that had once stood grandly on the property, now he was dipping into his own funds. As far as George was concerned, it was money well spent as long as it gave him an excuse to distance himself from her.

George knew he was hurting her, he couldn't miss it. Sometimes her face was so sad and lonely looking that he wanted to fall to his knees and confess everything. That he had been dreaming about her, that he wanted her so badly it made him ache...that he still loved her. But his pain from losing Fred was still too near the surface. It stood as a cruel reminder of why he could never go to her when he woke in the night wanting her, of why he could never have her, and why he could never love her openly again.

To love was to risk losing the one you loved, and George couldn't...wouldn't...set himself up for that ever again.

It was better this way, even if it hurt.

* * *

_-_

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Hey" George said as he held her close in the high grass that_

_surrounded the pond. Warm early summer air blew the grass gently around them._

"_Hmm?" She said dreamily_

"_Look...the first star."_

_She smiled "We have to make a wish!" she said as she sat up,_

_closed her eyes and folded her hands under her chin, like a child saying their bedtime prayers. His only thought was how much she looked like an angel. Her voice was soft and dreamy..._

"_Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."_

_When she opened her eyes she found him looking at her._

"_What?" She blushed_

"_Nothing." he smiled as he pulled her tight against him again. "What did you wish for?"_

"_I can't tell you that!" Her voice was shocked, as if he had committed the world most scandalous act by asking._

"_Why not?" He laughed_

"_You know the rules George." She grinned as she snuggled against him "If I tell you it won't come true."_

"_Oh right...I forgot." He laughed_

_She was quiet for a moment and then she looked up at him "What did you wish for?"_

_He laughed loudly "You just said..."_

"_Forget what I just said." She grinned "You tell me and I'll tell you."_

"_You first." He grinned_

"_No you."_

"_I didn't wish for anything." He said sheepishly_

_She looked at him "I know it's a bit silly...to wish on a star...but..."_

"_No" He shook his head "That's not why."_

"_Why then?"_

"_I don't have anything to wish for." He pulled her even closer and whispered into her ear "I already have all I ever wanted."_

_She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers_

_-End Flashback-_

_---_

Luna turned away from the window where she had been watching George and rolled herself into her room. Her back was throbbing and she knew she needed to go back to bed to relive the pressure on the newly fused tissue and bone. Still she couldn't make herself call out to him.

_'It's okay. I took the on responsibility...'_

This was exactly why she hadn't wanted him to help her in the first place. He'd been kind using that word...what he'd really meant was that she was a burden on him. The last thing she ever wanted to be to George was a burden. She wanted him to be there because he _wanted_ to be, not out of some misguided sense of duty. His words served as cruel reminder that he didn't love her...that he would never love her.

Luna wiped away a swath of tears, the memory of that moonlit night had come on its own...never minding or caring that it crushed her heart. It had been her second night home from school and things had been so perfect, everything had been fresh and new. They were caught up in the wonder of first love.

What she'd wished for had seemed like such a simple wish... She should have known it wouldn't come true... it was silly to wish upon a star.

Now, two years later, she was a responsibility to him. Something to be tolerated, a burden to bear with a stiff upper lip.

Luna decided that she'd had enough. She was a grown woman, and she didn't need George Weasley to carry her around like a baby anymore. She bent down and slid the leg rests out from under her legs. She took a deep breath and then grabbed onto the post for her bed and tried to pull herself to her feet.

But Luna hadn't set the brakes and the wheelchair rolled away from her, pushed by her upward motion. Her back, still horribly weak, protested and a sharp stab of pain shot up her spine as her legs folded beneath her.

Luna began to fall, and she screamed out from the pain.

As she fell her face hit the dresser next to the bed and blood poured from her nose and mouth.

Darkness surrounded her and she succumbed, welcoming the relief.

* * *

-

* * *

George was putting his tools away when he heard Luna scream. He dropped everything and ran into the tent.

He found her, her face laying in a puddle of blood.

"Luna!" he ran forward into the room and knelt by her side.

"What the fuck!" Terror seized him as he brushed the hair from her face. Both eyes were already swelling into angry black and blue. Blood ran from her nose and two teeth lay on the floor in front of her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He swore as he picked the teeth up and put them into his shirt pocket. "What the fuck were you trying to do damn it?"

He picked her up gently, then pulled his wand from his pocket and quickly apparated away.

* * *

-

* * *

"Mr Weasley?"

George looked up and saw friendly eyes looking down at him.

"Are you Mr. Weasley?"

George nodded nervously

"Mr. Weasley..." The young woman held out her hand "I'm Constance Abernathy, I'm a healers assistant. I helped Healer Kenning with Miss Lovegood."

"Right." he nodded "is she okay?"

"She's fine. She broke her nose, but Healer Kenning was able to fix it right up, her teeth have been repaired as well. It's good you thought to bring them."

"I've had a lot of experience in that area." He smiled sadly, thinking of how he and Fred had always been knocking their teeth out when they were young.

"Well, if you'd like to come with me..she's awake and Healer Kenning will be returning with her scans soon."

George rose from the chair and followed the healers assistant. "Is she in pain?"

"No, not at all." The H.A. smiled "She seems to be a little worried about how much she is going to get chewed out though."

"Good." George said gruffly "She should be."

The H.A. grinned a little "Here's healer Kenning now."

"Mr. Weasley." Healer Kenning stopped in front of them and shook George's hand. "Pleased to see you again...wish the circumstances were better of course."

"Is she okay?" George said shortly, having no interest in pleasantries at the moment.

"Well, why don't I tell you together." Healer Kenning pulled back a curtain and motioned George through.

Luna didn't look up as he entered and George figured that was probably a good thing. A Basilisk's death glare wouldn't have had much on him at the moment.

"Luna." Healer Kenning said as he tapped the screen on the wall to bring up her scans. "That was an incredibly stupid stunt you pulled."

Luna's head jerked up, she looked ready to argue but George caught her eye and his glare silenced her.

"Were any part of my instructions unclear?" Healer Kenning turned on her, his hands on his hips and his face angry.

"No." She said softly

"Then what did you think you were doing trying to get out of your wheelchair without help?"

George snorted and Luna looked at him with a glare of her own, but it was quickly squashed by his.

"Well." Healer Kenning turned back to the scans "You're very fortunate, you gave yourself a minor concussion..."

"Concussion?" George asked "How do you fix that?"

"The concussion will take care of itself...like I said, it's minor. As for the back...you've been very lucky Luna...you could have caused the tissue to weaken and tear apart...but you've only inflamed it."

"Inflamed?" George asked

Healer Kenning said as he turned to point to the scans "it just means that there's some swelling in the tissue, but the bones and nerves are still completely intact."

"So, what do you do about that?"

"Bed rest." Healer Kenning nodded and turned back around and looked sternly at Luna "No getting out of bed for the next few days, no exercises. You can do your heat therapy, and get up to use the bathroom, but that's it. I'll come out to check on you in three days, if everything looks good, and you're behaving yourself, you can resume your activities then."

George nearly groaned out loud. The expression 'No rest for the wicked' seemed determined to beat him to death at the moment.

"So I'll be going home?" Luna asked, her voice sounded nervous.

"Oh yes. No need to keep you here." Healer Kenning grinned "Not afraid of something at home are you? A stern butt chewing from Mr. Weasley perhaps?"

"Like I'm afraid of him." Luna said as Healer Kenning and George looked at her skeptically.

She couldn't blame them...she didn't believe it herself.

* * *

-

* * *

"So...you gonna get it over with and tell me what the bloody hell you were thinking?" George said as he used his wand to clean the blood off the floor. "Oh, I forgot, you weren't thinking."

George had been itching to start chewing her out...it had taken the most will he had ever used to restrain himself until she was safely back home in bed.

"Ho ho." Luna crossed her arms defiantly, braver now that she wasn't about to be ganged up on by George and Healer Kenning. "Just leave me alone will you?"

"Do you realize what you could have done?"

"No, I guess I'm just as stupid as you always say I am." She said angrily

"Oh no..." George looked up at her angrily "You have no right to be angry!"

"I have _every_ right to be angry!" She yelled

"Really?" George laughed sarcastically "And just where do you get that?"

"None of your business." she said haughtily, looking away from him.

"Don't you look away from me." George raged, he reached out and took her chin in his hand. "Not after you go and pull this dumbassed

bit! Don't you realize? You could have really, seriously hurt yourself. Don't you even care about that?"

"Don't touch me!" Luna yanked his hand from her face "Or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" George climbed onto the bed so his face was inches from hers. "You'll go and hurt yourself worse? Maybe do the thing right this time and permanently paralyze yourself?"

"What do you care?!" Luna screamed back "Why are you even here?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself!" George yelled back, pushing his face even closer into hers

"Then why don't you leave then?!"

"Because I can't!" He yelled "Because I've stuck myself with you and now I can't get out of it!"

Luna looked as if he had struck her. George backed away to sit on the side of the bed, ashamed of himself.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Luna...I..." He stammered, shame flooding every inch of him "I didn't mean it."

"Yes..." She gulped in deep breaths of air, refusing to allow herself to cry "Yes you did."

"That's why, why I did it." She pulled her hands away "it's like you said... I'm keeping you a prisoner here."

"No.." He reached a hand toward her but she batted it away

"Don't...don't touch me." She gasped, losing the battle with her tears "Do you think I don't know how you feel, that I can't see it? You can't even stand to be near me. Isn't that the real reason you started building the house? So you could have an excuse to stay as far away from me as possible?"

George looked at her, his heart breaking more and more with every tear that fell down her cheek.

"Luna" He said, desperately wanting to comfort her but afraid now of touching her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"You can sit there and lie right to my face?" she laughed bitterly "What I don't understand is why. Why you stuck yourself with me in the first place. I imagine you feel sorry for me, or you feel some kind of misplaced responsibility for me, but...I don't want your pity...not when your pity is making you miserable."

She shook her head "I did what I did because I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. I'm making you unhappy..." Her voice lowered to a whisper "And I can't stand for that...I want you to be happy."

George sighed as guilt fell over him in waves. He hadn't realized...hadn't thought about how she would take his staying away from her. But even if he had, he would never have considered this...that she would think she was a burden to him.

"It's not true." he said softly "What you think..."

"Don't" She whispered "Don't lie to me George."

"Luna..."

"I think..." She cut across him "I think I'd like to sleep now."

"Luna...we need to talk..."

"I think we've said enough for one day." She slid down in the bed and rolled over "Please leave me alone now."

He stood. He'd do as she wished, he'd leave her alone...for now.

"If you need me...I'll be here."

He left the room and the door closed behind him

"I won't" Luna whispered "I won't let myself need you ever again."

* * *

_-_

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Okay" George grinned as he looked down at Luna in the fresh moonlight "Now it's your turn, tell me what you wished for?"_

"_Oh...I can't tell you that...it won't come true." Luna teased_

"_But I told you." he said, pouting. _

"_No you didn't, not really." Luna grinned at the pout on his face "You didn't wish for anything...so it really doesn't count."_

"_You're gonna penalize me...just because I already have my wish?" George made his pout more profound "tell me...please?"_

"_Ummm...nope."_

"_You don't want to cross me you know." George said as he lowered his face to hers and wiggled his eyebrows "I have ways of making you talk."_

_He kissed her deeply, nearly drawing her breath from her lungs. He lowered her to her back in the high grass, her head cradled in one hand while the other stroked her soft cheek. _

"_I love you." he said softly as he pulled back_

"_I love you too." She whispered_

"_Tell me your wish..." He smiled and nuzzled her ear with his nose _"_I can't make it come true unless I know what it is."_

"_I wished..." She said as she felt herself erupt into goosebumps _"_I wished that you would always love me the way that you do now."_

_"That's a nice wish" he'd said as he pulled back to look into her eyes._"_But it's impossible you know." _

"_Why?" she said, her voice bordering on sadness. _

"_Because..." George smiled and kissed her again "Because the way I love you always changes...it grows bigger every day."_

_-End Flashback-_

George stared up into the moonlight from his bedroom window, wondering how things had gotten so complicated. He longed for easier days...the days before the war, before Fred had died...

...the days when loving her had been so easy.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nine Preview

George struggles to find a way to

make things right between him and Luna...

...but Luna's no pushover.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	9. Reconcilable Differences

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...I ended up spending the weekend in the stinking hospital! I am so punctured now that when I drink water it shoots out of the holes in my arms. Seriously, they took so much blood I felt like the main course at a Cullen family dinner.

Oh, BTW...I'm going to live, so worry not, this story will be finished. LOL

* * *

-

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Nine

Reconcilable Differences

* * *

-

* * *

_February 20th_

_Dear Luna,_

_You're worrying too much. I don't think Ron has ever been happy with Lavender, from what Ginny tells me he jumped into the relationship with her because of something that happened between him and Hermione. Like you said, he loves her, not Lavender. It's the same with Ginny and Dean. I think their fighting is Gods way of making things go the way they were meant to. Ron belongs with Hermione, and Ginny belongs with Harry. _

_As for you and I...nothing is going to stop me from loving you. NOTHING! Not Puffing Heartpilferers, or wrackspurts or even nargles. I love you Luna. I LOVE YOU! And nothing is going to stop that. Just like the others, we belong together. _

_I miss you so much!_

_I Love you,_

_George_

_- - -_

_February 25th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Guess now might not be a bad time to confess...I've been marking the days off on the calender. So, please know, you're not alone in counting the days. _

_I hate that Hogsmeade visits have been canceled because it means we can't see each other...unless I sneak in like I did on Valentine's day, but something tells me I might not get away with doing that again. Professor McGonagall apparently thinks since I am a past Gryffindor that she is still in charge of disciplining me...she sent me a very strongly worded letter reminding me of the school rules on visitors. Particularly, as she put it, over arduous visitors. I don't really care personally, but I don't want you to get into trouble, so I guess I better behave myself. _

_I miss you, and_

_I Love you,_

_George_

_- - -_

_March 3rd _

_Don't be silly, you are neither horrible nor terrible. Besides, if you are, then so am I, about a hundred times worse. _

_What happened to Ron was scary, and awful, and if I ever find out who nearly killed my little brother I will likely kill them myself. But Mum is quite fond of saying that every cloud has a silver lining. If this is true, then my silver lining in all this was seeing you, getting to spend time with you. _

_Only three more weeks...then we will have an entire week together over Easter break. I'm still counting down the days, in fact Fred yelled at me today because I've made a mess of the calendar in the storeroom downstairs. It was quite funny, because then Verity yelled at him for yelling at me when I am so obviously a (as she put it) 'love sick fool who doesn't know better.'_

_Well, I don't know about my knowing better...but I am definitely a love sick fool. I miss you so much._

_I Love You,_

_George_

_- - -_

"Luna?"

Luna looked up from the stack of letters, hastily dropped them into the box and covered it.

"Ginny." She smiled softly "What brings you here?" She sent the box into her trunk and locked it.

"George asked me to come." Ginny sat down on the foot of the bed "He had to go into the shop to meet with Hermione, some kind of problem with the books."

_'Likely story.'_ Luna thought sadly _'Always an excuse to get away from __me isn't there?'_

"I see." Luna looked away from Ginny and down at her hands.

"He would have told you himself you know." Ginny gave Luna a stern look "If you were allowing him to speak to you."

For two days Luna had been refusing all of George's attempts to speak to her. He brought her meals, and helped her into the tub and out, he helped her wash her hair...all the things he did before, but she refused to speak to him. The last time he had tried speaking to her she'd used a silencing charm on him.

"I don't want him to speak to me." She said stubbornly "I want him to go away."

"Well that's not going to happen."Ginny smiled wryly "You know that, right?"

Luna pretended to be very interested in something outside the window. "I've a whole flock of birds that have nested in the tree, they sing to me every morning."

"Nice try." Ginny grinned "Luna, I know he acted like an arse, but you did too. Going and hurting yourself like that...can you really blame him for being angry with you?"

"_Because I can't!....Because I've stuck myself with you and now I can't get out of it!"_

"He didn't say anything I didn't already know."

"He told me what he said." Ginny sighed "He feels really, really, wretched about it."

"Don't see why he should." Luna sniffed "Why should he feel bad about telling the truth?"

"Hmmm...let me see..." Ginny tapped her chin with her finger "Maybe because it _wasn't_ the truth?"

"But it was." Luna scoffed

"I don't believe that, and deep down, I don't think you do either."

Luna turned her head and stared out the window.

"Luna, you must know that George was badly hurt when Fred died."

Luna looked back at Ginny with a violent jerk of her head. "Of course I know!"

"Well, have you taken that into consideration?" Ginny looked angry "That he isn't himself because he hurts so much?"

Luna was silent.

"You know...a person would think that after a year and a half you would have known George well enough to know...he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. He agreed to come and help you because he cares about you."

"I don't think so." Luna shook her head

Ginny snorted "You didn't see him last December. He went crazy when he heard you were taken off the train at Christmas. Fred and Dad had to stop him from going to look for you."

"But that was in December." Luna sniffed "He's different now. I think...I mean...he seems like he hates me half the time."

"He's afraid to care about you too much." Ginny sighed "I think he's scared of losing someone else he loves."

"He doesn't love me." Luna looked out the window again "Not anymore. He as much as said so."

"What a man says and what they feel are seldom one and the same." Ginny smiled "All last summer Harry said it was no big deal being around me, but I could tell how hard it was on him."

"But did Harry ever tell you that he was only around you because he was stuck with no way out?"

"Well, no...but..."

"See Ginny..." Luna stuck her chin in the air stubbornly "Your brother said that he _was_...that he was stuck with me with no way out."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear people say Luna...specially when they are angry." Ginny stared Luna down "I happen to know that my brother still loves you."

Luna snorted loudly

"Scoff if you want...but I know George, and he wouldn't be here if he wasn't still in love with you."

"You know Ginny, it really doesn't matter. I'm over him, I have been for a really long time now."

"Yeah, I heard you said that." Ginny stood and walked to the door. "So if that's true...why did I just see you reading his old letters?"

"I...how..." Luna's mouth hung open "How did you know they were his letters?"

Ginny grinned like a cat that had just swallowed a cage full of canaries.

"You just told me so." She smirked triumphantly and then turned from the room.

* * *

-

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_I thought today was never going to get here." Luna sighed as she cuddled deeper against George's chest. _

"_I know what you mean." George bent his head and kissed her, then relaxed against the sofa cushions. "I think I turned so sharply that I put my back out when I apparated into Hogsmeade to pick you up." He laughed "I didn't think it was going to be so hard, being apart." _

"_Well, look at the bright side." Luna smiled "I only have two more years to go before I finish school."_

_George gave her a disgusted look "And that's suppose to cheer me up? You have a sadistic bright side Luna Lovegood."_

"_No..." She looked deep into his eyes "the bright side is, that missing you so much makes me realize just how much I'm in love with you."_

"_That it does." He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her "That it does."_

_-End Flashback-_

"George..." Hermione waved her hand in front of George's face "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" he blinked, his eyes out of focus, his mind still spending Easter break with Luna.

"Welcome back." Hermione grinned "Do I want to know where you were?"

"Probably not." he grinned sheepishly

"You don't have to tell me who you were with." She grinned even bigger

"Leave it out Granger." George rolled his eyes and pushed away from the desk.

"It will all work out." She smiled encouragingly

"HA!" George laughed sarcastically "That's easy for you to say...you haven't seen how she is with me lately. You know the iceberg that sank the Titanic?"

"Yes..." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy and nodded "...what about it?"

"Right now Luna's a hundred times as sharp and about a thousand times colder. She could sink that damned ship just by looking at it."

Hermione laughed into her hand "I doubt its that bad."

"Again, let me just say...HA!"

"That doesn't sound at all like the Luna Lovegood that I know."

"Well of course not." George stood and went to a shelf to collect another set of books "She doesn't hate you...it's just me."

"I sincerely doubt she hates you George." Hermione sighed as she opened the books that George handed her "Granted, yes, she's angry...and not without reason, but hate? I don't think so."

"She used _Silencio _on me Hermione ." George brushed his hands through his hair "_Silencio_."

"That doesn't mean anything." Hermione shook her head "I've wanted to use Silencio on you for years and I don't hate you."

"You're so funny Granger..." George scoffed "Get any funnier and I'll use it on you."

"You couldn't silence me if you tried." Hermione laughed "Seriously George, just give it some time. You hurt her you know?"

"Of course I know."

"It's going to take her a little time to forgive you." Hermione smiled reassuringly "But she will forgive you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Simple." Hermione shrugged "The girls still in love with you."

Hermione's words, though meant to comfort, had the opposite effect. He didn't want Luna to still be in love with him! It was so much easier to keep his feelings to himself that way. But he didn't want her to hate him either.

"No she's not. She told me so herself, she's over me."

"She lied."

"No..."

"Yes." Hermione nodded "If she didn't love you, you're words would have the power to hurt her so much."

That was something that George hadn't even considered. Now that he had, there was an incredible amount of truth in what Hermione said. In that case...wouldn't he be better off not fixing things between them? Would it be easier if he just allowed Luna to hate him?

But they couldn't continue to go on the way they had been, and he couldn't leave her. Not now, not when she needed him so much. And he did want to be there for her, he wanted to be the one to get her through this. He cared about Luna, he cared about her more than he knew was healthy for him.

Hell, what was the point in denying it? He was still in love with her.

That was why he had to make things right between them. And now...he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

-

* * *

"Luna?" George stood in her open doorway "Could I come in please?"

Luna looked up from where she was working on a crossword puzzle. Perhaps it was Ginny's words, but she felt softer towards George than she had in days. She didn't say a word, but she nodded. He crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed and picked up her hand.

"Luna...I..." He broke off "Hell...I had this all planned out, and now I can't even put a comprehensible sentence together. Here."

He handed her a small white box.

"What is this?" She looked at the box nervously

"Open it." he smiled nervously

Luna pulled the top off the box and lifted the piece of cotton. Inside were the two combs that George had given her. Both silver with encrusted crystals, one covered with hearts the other covered with the crescent moon and stars.

She looked up at him, her eyes confused.

"After you gave them back to me, I kept them because I hoped one day you would let me give them back to you."

"Why?" she whispered

"Because." He said simply "Even though things didn't work out between us...I've never stopped caring about you Luna, even after you broke things off. I mean...you don't just stop caring about someone who was important to you."

Luna remained quiet.

"Remember that day in the hospital, when you had your procedure? You asked if we could be friends, the way we were before...and I still want that. I want that more than anything."

"Tell me one thing." she looked up at him, her eyes afraid. "Why did you want to help me?"

"Because...." George took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Because the thought of you in constant pain day after day, and never being able to go back to finish school...it was unbearable to me."

"Unbearable?"

"It hurt me to think of you in pain. I hated the idea of your brilliant mind going to waste."He sighed and brushed her cheek with his thumb "More than anything in the world, I want for you to be happy Luna."

"But why..." Her voice broke and a tear escaped her eye "...why were you avoiding me like I had some horrible, contagious disease?! If you care about me so much, why can't you stand to be in the same room with me?!"

"Hell Luna..." He fought for a quick and easy answer...something, anything, to give her. It wasn't as if he could tell her the truth. "Have you ever known me to be able to just sit around idle? I'm use to being busy. I guess it just got to me, and I thought the house was a perfect solution for both of us. I would be able to be here when you needed me, and still have a project to keep me out of trouble."

He leaned closer and gave her his best, super powered, uber-charming smile.

"Have you forgotten the mischief I'm capable of when I have too much free time?"

"How could I?" Luna cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. "It really isn't me then? Do you really not hate being with me? Because...I couldn't stand it, if you truly hated being around me, I would rather you not be...I wouldn't ever want you to resent me for keeping you prisoner here."

"Hey." He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs "What I said the other night...I only said it because I was angry with you. Even you have to admit that you did a really, really, stupid thing...can you blame me for being pissed?"

"I suppose not." Luna admitted grudgingly "But what you said...it was...was so..."

"I know. And I will apologize until the end of time if that's what it takes to make it up to you." He smiled "But I'm counting on you being more forgiving than that."

"We'll see." Luna grinned "Do you really want me to have these?" she indicated the box in her hand.

"Of course I do." He took them out of the box and put them in her hair. "They were always meant for you."

"And you'll be my friend again?"

He nodded

She grinned mischievously "And you won't make me do exercises anymore?"

"Don't push your luck."

Luna laughed and leaned forward to throw her arms around his neck. George allowed it and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her.

Even though it felt like torture to be so close to her, George couldn't deny the fact that there was no other place in the world that he would rather be than in Luna's arms.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Ten Preview

Luna puts the nose to the grindstone with

her therapy when the time comes at last where

she can relearn how to walk...but

this leads to further complications between

her and George.

But all of that is put aside when George and Luna

receive devastating news

and Luna is forced to make the most difficult

decision of her life

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Baby Steps

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have been insanely busy between trying to find out what was wrong with me and the loss of a cousin recently. My hands have been a bit full. Oh....and I got the complete set of Fruits Basket anime...so....ummm....yeah. You get the picture right? LOL

This isn't _exactly_ the chapter I had planned. As I usually say, the previews are just an outline, they are often subject to change due to inspiration, my urges and whimsy. I want to explore a few more things and I was rushing to the end a little too fast, so I needed to slow things down slightly.

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Ten

Baby Steps

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley was definitely living in hell now, and worse, it was a hell of his own making.

But...wasn't hell suppose to be a terrible place? One wasn't suppose to enjoy every moment of eternal punishment, one wasn't suppose to spend every moment of that punishment wanting to kiss their tormentor, and one definitely wasn't suppose to want to make love to that same tormentor so badly that every inch of their body ached!

Since the talk with Luna that patched things up between them, a few changes had been made. Now, instead of being able to escape outside alone to work on the house, Luna more often than not went with him. But he couldn't blame Luna. It had been his brilliant idea. Looking for a way to further prove to her that he didn't hate being around her, he had issued the invitation for her to 'keep him company' while he worked. And Luna, of course, not being someone who could say no to anyone, had agreed.

Now he found himself in her near constant presence.

But it wasn't being with her that made it hell...it was having to refuse his own desire.

Luna, on the other hand, was happier than she had been in a very long time.

Since patching things up with George she had worked tirelessly on getting better. Healer Kenning had visited two days later and had given her the go ahead to start exercising again. It was she, not George, who had insisted on starting that very moment.

It was painful, even more so than it had been in the beginning because the tissue was now inflamed. But still Luna didn't complain. She stiffened her lip and refused to whine, even though George saw more than one tear fall down her cheek.

But finally, after two weeks, the exercises had become much less painful. Now Luna could bathe completely on her own, though George still had to lift her in and out of the tub as she still couldn't walk.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine. George would wake her bright and early and they would share breakfast in her room. Once the trays were cleared it was exercise time. At the two week mark they worked out for an hour, stretching Luna's muscles back into shape after being dormant for nearly a month. As Luna's pain lessened these sessions became more enjoyable. Luna, eager to gain back her freedom, pushed herself hard. George encouraged her, while always watching for signs that she was overdoing it.

After her time in the hot tub, she dressed and George pushed her out into the bright sunlight to spend the morning working on the house. Now and then she helped him, offering a suggestion or using simple spells to move things around. By the end of July the house was completely closed in and George had reached the limits of his knowledge.

"Oh George." Luna smiled happily as she looked at the outside of the house. "It looks like a real house now doesn't it?"

"It's starting to. Once the professional housing wizards come next week and put in the plumbing we can wall everything up. Then it will look more like a house I think."

George smiled as he picked up his shirt, having taken it off when the heat got to be too much. Luna tried not to stare as he mopped himself off, but that was a losing battle. George's shirtless body was like a finely sculpted work of art. Beautiful, magnificent...

breathtaking.

"Luna?" George waved a hand in front of her face

"Hmmm?" She looked away from his pecs and up into his wildly smirking face.

"If you're done ogling my body" He smirked "I was wondering what you wanted for lunch."

Luna blushed and looked away hastily "I wasn't ogling."

George raised an eyebrow

"I wasn't!"

"Okay okay! You weren't ogling." George laughed as he went behind her to push her into the tent. "Call it admiring if you wish."

Luna shot him a nasty glare over her shoulder "I hadn't realized you had gotten so arrogant."

George just laughed as he used his wand to pull the flap on the tent open then pushed her inside.

"Who needs to be arrogant when a young lady ogles as openly as you do."

Luna was admitting nothing. "You smell, go take a shower." she said tartly.

George laughed loudly and a look of pure devilishness came into his eyes.

"Care to join me? I'm sure you could ogle much more thoroughly that way." George teased.

_'Wouldn't he just soil his pants if I said yes!' _Luna thought with a small grin.

"Is that an invitation?" She said with a saucy smirk.

"Er..." George backpedaled. _'What the hell was I thinking!? She's kidding right? Trying to get back at me for teasing her...'_

Teasing she may be... he still couldn't let her get away with it.

"And what if it is?" He said, hoping fervently that she had only been teasing and unable to believe he had gotten himself into this mess.

"I'd say you are more arrogant than I thought if you would make such a lewd suggestion." She grinned in victory. No way could George top that.

George felt the vice loosen around his heart. She _had_ only been teasing...thank GOD! He went into his room and rummaged around for a clean change of clothes, then returned and leaned over the wheelchair.

"I'd only be arrogant if I had actually believed you'd take me up on it." he said with a small wink and disappeared into the bathroom.

He stripped out of his clothes, turned the water on and stepped under the ice cold spray without allowing it time to warm. He shuddered, not from the cold, but with his close call. He should have remembered that it was never wise to make Luna blush...she would only pay him back for it. He had learned that lesson fairly well a little over a year before.

-Flashback-

_Luna's Easter break was nearly over, the next afternoon George would be taking her back to school. The night before he sat on her bed watching her pack. A loud click alerted them to the fact that her father had left the house; the click still echoed around them as Luna launched herself into George's arms, her lips on his. George fell backwards on the bed, Luna cradled tightly in his arms as he kissed her like a thirsty man would drink a glass of water. _

_They stayed like that for a long, long time. Lips and tongues meeting in greedy adoration, matching one another in ardor. It was George who broke it off._

"_Luna..." His breath was heavy as he sat up and attempted to catch his breath. "We have to stop."_

"_No" She launched herself at him again "No we don't." Her mouth took his and she tried to push him back on the bed. _

"_Yes." he said laughingly as he pushed her gently away from him. "Yes we do."_

"_but why?" Luna literally whined _

"_Because if we don't, your father will walk in and see us and then he will castrate me."_

_Luna giggled "Daddy won't castrate you for kissing me."_

"_No." George reasoned "But in another minute we would have been doing a lot more than kissing, and he would surely castrate me for that."_

_She grinned and pulled herself up to sit in his lap. "Think so do you?"_

"_Definitely."_

_Luna laughed loudly and threw her head back. _

"_What's so funny?" George demanded_

"_You're just so...so..." Luna grinned hugely "So arrogant and sure of yourself."_

_George raised an eyebrow and pulled her close against him, shifting her so she now straddled him. Then he kissed her hard, with all of his desire. Luna returned his attentions, her hands fisted in his hair as she moved against him and tried to push him onto his back again. Then, George started laughing and broke off the kiss._

"_Judging by your reactions just now..."He grinned "I think I have a right to be a bit arrogant and sure of myself."_

_He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "You want me...I know you do, I can feel it."_

_Luna, blushing madly, stood and went back to her packing. Her face a mask, hiding her thoughts and leaving George wondering what kind of storm was brewing in Lunaland. A moment later her father returned, closing the door loudly behind him. A mischievous smirk curved her lips suddenly and she took George's hand and pulled him down the stairs into the Lovegood family room where her father sat working on a piece for the Quibbler._

"_Daddy?" she said, the grin on her face making George incredibly nervous. _

"_Yes dear?" Xenophilius didn't look up from his papers_

"_If you found out that George and I had sex, would you castrate him?"_

_Xenophilius didn't look up, nor did he drop his quill or falter in his writing. _

"_My dear." he said plainly, still absorbed in his work. "If I found out that you and George had sex, I would most definitely castrate him."_

"_Thanks daddy." Luna said as she turned and smirked at George "You were right George, so I guess we better not have sex."_

_She patted his arm and went back up the stairs to her room, leaving George alone with her father. He just stood there, his face now beet red, almost afraid to follow Luna back upstairs. _

"_It's okay, you can go." Xenophilius had yet to look up from his papers. "I believe you know the consequences of any possible actions you might, or might not be considering taking with my little girl." _

_George nodded "Right sir." Then he turned and ran up the stairs where he found Luna laughing so hard she was nearly having hysterics. _

-End Flashback-

George grinned with the memory. That was what had drawn him to Luna in the first place. Her free spirit and sense of humor, not to mention the fact that the girl had no fear of anything.

The smile wiped from his face as he remembered that it was that lack of fear that had lead to the end of their relationship.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Luna, are you sure you're ready for this?" George asked two days later as he set the brakes on Luna's wheelchair. Since they had run out of work temporarily on the house, Luna had increased her efforts on her recovery and started insisting on exercising as often as possible. That afternoon she had told George that she would like to try to stand, and if that went well, she wanted to try to take a step or two.

As healer Kenning had given her the green light, George had no ground to stand on in order to stop her.

"Don't be such a nervous Nelly George." Luna smiled at him as he bent over her legs to move the leg rests.

"I am NOT being a nervous Nelly, nor any other kind of Nelly, thank you very much." He looked at her with a grin "I just don't want to see a repeat of what happened the last time you tried this."

Luna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was afraid too, afraid that despite the strength she knew she had grown in her back and legs, that it wasn't enough and she would fall on her face again. But that was impossible. George was here with her now, and despite all her uncertainties where he was concerned, she knew one thing without hesitation...George would never allow her to fall. He would always be there to support her, both physically, and emotionally.

"I didn't have you with me last time did I?" Luna reached out her hand and put it on his cheek "I trust you to keep me safe."

George closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy her touch for a moment, then he stood. "Okay, ready when you are."

Luna smiled nervously and nodded. "I'm ready."

George bent down and put his arms loosely around her, pulled her to the edge of the chair and she shifted her feet into position. "Okay." he said encouragingly "Go."

He supported her weight as she pushed up with her knees. A small whimper of pain came as she straightened her legs and rose from the chair, standing at last under her own power for the first time in almost a month.

"Brilliant!" George smiled down at her as she steadied herself "Good job!"

"I did it!" She laughed "I really did it!"

"How does it feel?" George kept his arms around her and bent his knees so he could look into her eyes. "Are you in pain?"

"Some." She nodded, her hands on his arms gripping him tightly "Nothing unbearable though. It was much, much worse before the procedure."

"Are you ready to sit again?"

"No..." she smiled up at him "Let me try a couple steps? Please?"

"Luna...I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

"George." She looked at him stubbornly "The longer you argue with me the longer it will be before I sit down."

George couldn't decide whether to be angry with her stubbornness or to admire her tenacity. In the end, admiration won out.

"Okay, okay." he sighed in resignation. He moved backwards and took hold of her arms. "Remember, just baby steps for now."

Luna smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and attempted to move her foot forward. At first it didn't seem to be cooperating, then, it slid forward a tiny bit.

"George!" Luna looked up at him, her face a bright sunbeam of happiness.

George grinned back at her. "Try another. A little one."

Luna nodded and looked back down at her feet. A moment later the other foot slid forward a fraction of an inch.

"Luna!" George laughed "You're doing it! You're walking!"

Luna grinned "They certainly are baby steps!" Her foot moved another bit, a couple of inches this time.

"You're not falling on your face at least." George laughed as he moved forward and pulled her off her feet and up into his arms, hugging her tightly. He grinned and danced her around the room while she laughed, her happy face smiling up into his. Then, he backed into the sofa and fell backwards, sitting down hard.

"I thought I was suppose to be the clumsy one!" Luna teased, looking deeply into his soft brown eyes.

"I have my moments." She was so close! He breathed in her scent, she was fresh from a soak in the hot tub and the smell of the soap and shampoo she used was strong and heady. Her smell was so familiar to him, vanilla and lilac with an undertone of bright summer sunshine. His eyes were fixed into the silvery blue of hers and he was unable to look away. In that moment George was feeling every single reason why he had fallen so madly in love with Luna Lovegood.

"George..." she whispered, her hands going to his face as his tangled into her plentiful moonlight hair. Then, as if they had developed a will of their own, his lips crashed down on hers. Memory and need swelled up in him as the taste of her exploded in his senses.

For that moment, everything that had gone wrong between them was forgotten. Forgotten was the loss of his brother, the uncertainty of what lied ahead. The only thing that existed was her, the feel of her lips on his, the scent of her skin and hair, the need and desire for her that hadn't waned the slightest bit in the time they had been apart.

Luna felt like the world had just shifted on it's axis, surely it wasn't just her that felt like an earthquake was taking place inside of her soul. But then again, she felt like she was sheltered within a minuscule, safe cocoon. A beautiful, amazing place that only she and George occupied. His hands gently held her head to his while thier lips danced to the most beautiful music imaginable. His tongue slid gently over hers, awaking desires that until seconds ago, she was sure were better left forgotten.

But now it all came rushing back. The desire, the need...the love. Luna had been in love with George Weasley since the cold winter day she had been offered a seat between him and his brother in the Hogshead, and that love had only grown since that day. She could say that she was over him,she could tell that lie to him, tell it to Ginny, she could lie to the whole world...but now as he kissed her, the truth was exposed to the light of day.

Luna was still in love with him...she would always be in love with him!

"Luna..." George whispered as he pulled back, his breath hard in his chest. "I'm sorry...I...I can't do this."

He stood with her and carefully put her back in her wheelchair, then he moved to the front of the tent and pulled back the flap. "I'm sorry..." he looked at her for a second more, and then he was gone. A loud crack informed her that he had apparated away.

Luna sat, completely in daze while the feel of his kiss ghosted across her lips.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself as another loud crack echoed outside the tent.

Relief flooded her, he'd come back! George had come back!

But it wasn't George who opened the flap and stepped in.

It was Harry and Ginny.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 11 Preview

In the aftermath of their

kiss George and Luna reflect on the past...

and ponder their future.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	11. Yesterday: Part I

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

A/N: Just want to send a shout-out and big welcome to my new beta, Crimsonangel23! You rock girl!

* * *

-

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Luna's face crumpled and she burst into tears._

_Ginny took one look at Luna and was across the room. _

"_Luna..." She took her hand in hers as Harry knelt down and took the other. _

"_Where is he?" Luna asked miserably. _

"_I don't know...he apparated into the shop and told us to come." Harry's voice was soft and worried._

"_He's never coming back, is he?" Luna sobbed, throwing herself into Ginny's outstretched arms._

"_I don't know...he only said that you needed time apart." Ginny replied. _

_'He's never coming back...I just know it.' Luna sobbed against Ginny's shoulder. She had just admitted to herself that she still loved him..._

_...and now he was gone...likely gone forever. _

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Eleven

Yesterday

Part I

* * *

-

* * *

Luna hated that the sun was shining so brightly outside her window. She'd have prefered a thunderstorm, with wind and lightning and rain pouring down around her, a perfect match for tumult going on inside her.

George hadn't returned yesterday, and now late in the morning the day after, he still hadn't come back. As much as his kiss had thrilled her, she desperately wished now that it had never happened.

"Luna." Ginny stood in the doorway. "You haven't eaten your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Luna, you have to eat." She crossed the room and sat in the chair next to the bed - the chair that George should have been occupying at that very moment. Luna didn't look at her but continued to stare out the window.

"If I tried I would just throw it up anyway." It was the truth, she felt wretched, sick to her stomach and her back was killing her.

"Alright. Shall we start your exercises then?"

"I don't feel up to it right now. I'm tired." She closed her eyes.

"Luna..."Ginny's tone was extremely worried. "I don't know what happened yesterday between you and George, but you can't just give up because of it."

"I'm not giving up." Luna opened her eyes and a few tears slipped onto the pillow. "I just need to rest. I don't think I am feeling very well."

Ginny stood and reached over Luna's shoulder to touch her forehead.

"Luna, you're burning up! Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel well?" Ginny disappeared and returned a moment later with a thermometer.

"Open up." She demanded.

"I don't need my temperature taken." Luna said morosely.

"Luna..."Ginny said angrily. "Don't make me use alternate methods...that would be ghastly, for both of us."

With an exasperated sigh, Luna rolled over onto her aching back and opened her mouth. A moment later the thermometer beeped, and Ginny pulled it out and looked at it.

"Bloody hell Luna! You're temperature's 102.6! You should have told me sooner you didn't feel well! I'm going to get mum, I'll be right back."

Luna just shrugged and rolled back on her side.

Ginny rushed out the door, and Luna heard her in the other room telling Harry about Luna's illness and that she would be right back. A moment later, Harry came in carrying an ice bag.

"Luna, lift your head."

She obliged and Harry put the bag under her head. It felt heavenly. She hadn't realized how hot she had been until she felt the cool bag against her cheek.

"Ginny's left to get her mum." He said as he slid into the chair. "Would you like to try to drink something while we wait?"

"No." Luna said plainly "What I _want_, is to be left alone."

"Luna..."

"Please Harry..." She whimpered as tears fell from her face onto the cool bag beneath her cheek. "Please just leave me alone."

He sighed and stood up. "Okay...I'll go... for now, but you need to know that we won't leave you alone forever."

Luna listened to him leave, and when all sound had faded, she let the tears fall freely. So she was sick, maybe that was the reason she felt so totally awful. She did feel sick to her stomach, and her back ached something awful.

So, maybe it wasn't George at all. But as much as she would like to pretend differently, she knew the truth. Despite her high fever, despite the fact that her back hurt and she felt she was about to burst into flames even while she shivered horribly, it was George's absence that was her real source of pain.

How had this happened? How had they gotten to the point where a simple kiss would send George running from her side? But then, there had been nothing simple about the way he had kissed her. She couldn't understand, if it was so repulsive for him, why had he kissed her in the first place?

She longed for simpler days; the days when loving him had been easy. Even when life around them was so tragic, loving him had always been her refuge.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_Summer break was about to begin, but instead of it being a happy time it was marred by tragedy. _

_Albus Dumbledore was dead. _

**T**_he funeral had just ended, but still they sat in the chairs overlooking the white tomb, somehow unable to make themselves leave. _

"_I can't believe it," Luna cried softly against his chest as he stroked her hair gently. "I can't believe he's gone."_

"_We're all in shock I think." George said softly as he pulled her tighter against him._

"_I'm afraid George. Professor Dumbledore was the only one that you-know-who was afraid of...what's going to happen to us now? What's going to happen to Hogwarts?" Luna sniffled loudly and whispered. "How will we ever feel safe again?"_

"_I guess you'll just have to count on me to protect you." George lifted her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I would die for you, you know that right?"_

"_Don't!" She scolded as she wrapped her arms around his chest and held on fiercely. "Don't even say that! I wouldn't want you to die for me...if I lost you, if you died...I don't think I could survive it."_

"_It's not as if I have any plans of dying anytime soon," he laughed gently._

"_Don't joke about it!" she admonished._

"_I'm not." He lifted her face and kissed her softly. "But you must know, nothing is certain anymore, we can't just take things for granted."_

"_Have we ever done that really?" Luna sniffed again. "I know that I don't, and now that you and Fred have gone and joined the Order..." Her voice broke and she began to cry again. "I'm scared, I __mean really, really scared."_

"_I think..." George sighed; he understood only too well what she was talking about. He was afraid too. "I think we both need to make a promise to each other."_

"_A promise?"_

"_Yes, a promise to be careful, to not do anything reckless and endanger ourselves needlessly."_

_Luna sat up and looked at him, a small smile curving her lips. _

"_Who are you and what have you done with George Weasley?"_

_George grinned "I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still right here, by your side. I always will be."_

"_I'm not so sure about that," Luna snuggled back under his arm. "The George Weasley I know set off fireworks, and a swamp in school...he faced off against Dolores Umbridge and sent her running for the hills. I don't think careful is in your vocabulary, George."_

"_Well..." He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Things have changed though haven't they? We can't afford to be reckless, and facing down Voldemort..." He stopped as a shudder ran through Luna at his use of the name. "Sorry...the thought of facing you-know-who is a far cry from facing down Umbridge."_

"_You're right. It is." _

"_So, we have to make a promise to one another. A promise that we will be careful, that we won't take foolish risks." He kissed the top of her head._

"_I'm not the one who will be risking myself," She said "I'll be tucked away at Hogwarts while you're off doing GOD knows what for the Order."_

"_Doing GOD knows what?" he laughed "Do you really think they are going to allow Fred and I do anything really dangerous, that mum would allow it? We will be working with Lee. We're setting up a secure radio network to keep people informed."_

"_A radio network?" She shook her head. "You-know-who won't like that much."_

_He shrugged. "Lee, Fred, and I have it all planned out. If they raid us, we'll be able to apparate away in a blink. The way we see it, the worst that can happen is that we lose our equipment."_

"_What about the shop?"_

_George looked very sad suddenly. "I didn't want to tell you this yet...but we've closed. Fred and I have already moved back to the Burrow."_

_Luna sat up and looked at him, her heart breaking for the sadness she saw in his eyes. The shop was everything to Fred and George._

"_But...but why?"_

_George sighed and leaned forward in his chair, his arms on his knees. "Verity...her husband was taken. They wanted to force her to spy on the Order. When she refused, they killed him. She found his body the next day, sitting in their porch swing like he had just fallen asleep or something."_

_Luna's hands flew to her mouth. "No! She...how is she?"_

"_Not sure really," George shrugged "She's quit, gone off somewhere __in Ireland to live with his family."_

"_She didn't, I mean, she didn't blame you did she?"_

_George shook his head. "They were both working for the Order. We don't know if you-know-who found out, or if it was just because they knew she worked for us. She said that they knew the risks going in, that we shouldn't blame ourselves. But still..."_

_Luna was silent. She wished madly that she could find the words, something, anything that would bring him comfort. But they eluded her. Instead she put her arms around him and pulled him close to her._

"_It's not safe anywhere anymore." He went on "The ministry could fall at anytime. Dad and the others are surprised that Scrimigour has hung onto control for this long. They seem certain that the ministry will fall before the summer is over. When it does, who knows who they will put in Dumbledore's place?" he put his arms back around her "You have to promise, if you return to school, you have to promise me that you'll be careful. I'm afraid of what could happen to Hogwarts now that Dumbledore is gone...and I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."_

"_If you'll promise..." Luna turned and put her arms around him. "I'll promise too. I'll be careful."_

_He stood then and took her hand. "Come on, your dad's waiting for us. Let's get your things and go."_

_Luna nodded and stood, with a final look at the white tomb, she allowed George to lead her away. _

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

_'I broke my promise,' _Luna thought sadly. _'I promised George that I would be careful, that I wouldn't do anything foolish, and then I broke my promise almost from the start. He was right to be angry with me.' _

"Luna? What's wrong dear?" Molly had appeared from nowhere.

Luna shook her head and kept her face turned away. She was miserable, both physically and mentally, her body felt like it was on fire and she longed only to let the flames consume her.

"Ginny, get the thermometer," Molly put her hand on Luna's forehead then winced. Luna's head felt like a furnace, all the ice in the bag Harry had brought was already melted away.

"Just let me be," Luna moaned, guilty that George's family was there by her side when she had done so much to hurt him.

_'Just leave me to die,' _Luna thought miserably. _'I don't want to live without him....but he hates me now, and it's my own damned fault.'_

"Don't be silly!" Molly admonished. "As if we would leave you here alone!"

"Here mum." Ginny returned and Luna felt the thermometer slide between her lips and under her tongue. A moment later it beeped again, and Molly read it.

"Merlin's house cat! It's up to 104.7" Molly exclaimed "Harry!" she called out loudly and Harry rushed into the room.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's, now." Molly pulled back the sheets, wrapping Luna in the top one.

"Okay...apparate her there, Harry." Molly ordered. "We'll follow."

Harry picked Luna up and was gone. Molly turned to Ginny, her face as angry as Ginny had ever seen it.

"Where is your brother?"

"I...I'm not sure. The flat above the shop I think." Ginny stammered. "Mum, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Molly seethed "I need you to go...go find George and bring him to the hospital, and then go home and tell the others what's happened."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea mum, George I mean." Ginny said as she sank down on the side of the bed.

"And just why not?"

"Something happened between them, I don't know, neither of them would tell me what. Late yesterday, George came into the shop looking for all the world like…like someone had just beat the hell out of him."

Molly's face softened slightly. "He wasn't hurt...?"

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I don't mean physically, I mean, mentally. I haven't seen him so upset since Fred's funeral."

"What did he say?"

"He asked us to come stay with Luna for a couple days," she shrugged. "He said they needed some time apart. We thought they had been rowing, like before. But when we got here, Luna lost it." Ginny was nearly crying now herself. "I've never seen anyone cry like that. She scared us, Harry and me both. She went right to bed and slept all night and into this morning."

Molly nodded, her mouth a thin, angry line. "Go find your brother."

"Mum, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't argue with me Ginevra."

"But..."

"George took responsibility for helping Luna through this. He practically forced her to have that procedure, and he is damned well going to follow through with his responsibility to Luna!"

"Mum...I don't think Luna _wants_ him to."

"Stop arguing with me, young lady! Go and find your brother, NOW!"

Ginny got to her feet and nodded, then apparated away.

Once she was gone Molly followed Harry to St. Mungo's. She found him waiting in the family area.

"They took her right in." He said as Molly sat on the hard, uncomfortable sofa next to him. "Where's Ginny?"

"She went to find George," she said calmly.

Harry looked at her, his mouth opened to ask... instead he closed it quickly. Molly's look warned him not to question her in the same manner Ginny had.

Harry was extremely glad at the moment that he was not George Weasley.

George was in for what was likely the worst ass chewing he had ever received.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 12 Preview

George looks back on his

past with Luna as Ginny tries to

track him down.

Yesterday part II

Coming soon

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	12. Yesterday: Part II

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

_-_

-A/N As usual, major shouts to my Beta Crimsonangel23, I couldn't do it without ya m'dear! BTW, is this fall off of reviews because it is summer or the weekend? Lets pick it up guys ok? Otherwise I'll cry!

BTW, this is kinda a long one...I thought about splitting it up but my beta says it flows better as it is. LOL

Incidently, I just gotta say... **_OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE MORE MONTH UNTIL HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT IN THEATERS!!! YAY!!! WHOOO HOOOO! YEEEE HAAAAA! OMG! OMG! OMG! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Yeah, I'm just a little excited about it, though the cynic in me is waiting for Warner Bros. to decide that November would have been better after all and knock to back another four months.

If they do...I'm hunting them _down_.

_-_

* * *

-

* * *

_Prologue_

_George felt like he was drowning, slowly moving deeper and deeper downwards into a sea of emotion. But it was an extremely pleasant feeling. George was doing the very thing that he had forbidden himself to dream of, to think of, much less actually do. _

_He was kissing Luna Lovegood. _

_Everything about it felt so right, like he was in the place that he had been born to belong. Everything was wonderful, and perfect, and he wished it could go on forever. _

_Until the picture of his brothers face, dead and lifeless as he lay in his coffin, flashed through his mind and his mind screamed. _

_He forced himself to pull away from her. _

"_Luna..." he whispered, his breath hard in his chest. "I'm sorry...I can't do this."_

_It had taken all of his strength to stand, put her back in her wheelchair and move to the front flap of the tent. He looked backwards. "I'm sorry..."_

_Then he was free, the fresh air on the approaching evening greeted him, clearing his mind from the last of the haze that kissing her had brought. Still, he had to get out of there, he had to get away from her before he turned, and went back inside and begged her to take him back. If he did that, he would truly be lost forever._

_He pulled his wand from his pocket and quickly apparated away, back to the shop in Diagon Alley._

"_George!" Ginny looked up in surprise from the box of quills she was sorting. "What are you doing...?"_

"_I need you to go..." He said, a dagger plunging deeply into his heart as he realized that he had just left Luna all alone. Knowing her, she was likely to hurt herself again. "...to go to Luna's."_

"_George?" Harry said as he stepped out the back room. "What's wrong? Is Luna okay?"_

"_I'll take over here, will you just go please? She's there alone and..."_

_Ginny's eyes narrowed angrily, that was never a good sign. "You left her alone?! After what happened..."_

"_WILL YOU JUST GO?!" George exploded._

"_What's going on George?" Harry asked as George passed him to go into the small office in back._

"_Nothings wrong." He lied and shook his head as he slid weakly into a chair behind the desk. "We just...need some time apart."_

_Ginny crossed her arms angrily "Just how much time do you need?"_

"_I don't know," he sighed, thinking longingly of the bottle of firewhiskey in his room upstairs. "A few days..."_

"And you won't tell us what happened?" Ginny's glare slipped away as she realized how upset her brother was. George shook his head.

"_Just go, and take good care of her, please?" He looked like he was near tears, and Ginny didn't have the heart to argue with him __anymore. _

_As Ginny reached to pick her wand up from the desk, he reached out for her hand. "Keep her safe for me, okay?" He whispered, his voice full of so much pain that Ginny wondered if he might choke on it. _

"_We will," she said softly, and pulled her hand from his. Then she and Harry stepped out of the shop, and apparated into the dusk. _

_When he was sure they were gone he flicked his wand, changing the open sign to closed, and then he gave it another flick, locking the doors. He stood from his chair and gave his wand a final flick, extinguishing all the lamps._

_He went upstairs to the little flat that he had barely seen these past few weeks. Without bothering with the lights he went into his room, straight to the closet where he pulled a half-full bottle of firewhiskey from the shelf. He had never really a acquired a taste for the stuff, but they kept it on hand because sometimes members of the Order would show up, shaken from horrible news or needing a safe place to lay low. _

_But if ever there had been an occasion for him to get stinking drunk...this was definitely it. _

_He sat on his bed and looked out into the ever darkening night. With a deep sigh he twisted the cap from the bottle and brought it to his lips._

_Even the harsh flavor of the firewhiskey wasn't enough to erase the taste of her from his lips. _

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Twelve

Yesterday

Part II

* * *

-

* * *

George rolled over and stretched, a slight shudder ran through him as the empty firewhiskey bottle fell off the bed and shattered on the floor, the sound making his head throb in agony. He reached up and pulled the shade down, cutting off the sunlight that made his eyes want to explode. He graoned and reached blindly for his wand, then pointed it at the floor.

"_Reparo." _The bottle fixed itself and George picked it up, tossing it into the trash.

He had definitely achieved his goal of getting well and truly pissed, and now he was going to pay for it, and he was going to pay dearly. The worst part was that he had found no relief in drunkenness. If anything, it had made things worse. Drunk, he wasn't able to make his mind obey his demands to not think about her. Memories had assaulted him from every direction, and during the few moments he was able to stop them, the worry took over. She had been there alone for nearly five minutes...more than enough time for her to have seriously hurt herself again.

To make things worse, she had proven that she could get herself out of the wheelchair. She had even taken three steps on her own...well, mostly on her own. That would have made her cocky, made her think she could do it all on her own without any help from him or anyone else.

George felt the fear rise up in him again, but it was quickly squelched. If Luna had hurt herself again, he would have already known. By now Ginny or Harry would have been here to kick his arse for leaving her alone. If not Ginny or Harry, then surely Ron and Hermione...or even worse, his mum.

He pulled himself from the bed and dragged himself out of his room. He hesitated in the hallway, staring at the door to Fred's room. Fred had been fonder of firewhiskey than George was, and he had kept a bottle of Mrs. Drandy's Dandelion and Faerie Berry Dew Hangover Potion in his top drawer.

Still, George hesitated, his hand on the knob. He had only been in Fred's room once since he died - when he had come to collect Fred's one and only suit for him to be buried in. He was less than thrilled now with the idea of going in.

"This is ridiculous." He said to himself. "I can't avoid it forever can I?"

He turned the knob, gave the door a gentle push, and it swung open easily. The room was musty, having been - for the most part - closed off for nearly a year. They had only returned there a few times after moving back to the Borrow, and George had hidden out there while he nursed his wounded head, and pride, after losing his ear.

George shook himself with disgust. That was the _last_ thing he needed to be thinking about right then. If he allowed himself to remember all that had happened during that time, he would be lost for good.

Instead he stepped into the room and looked around. A pair of dirty rolled up socks still lay in the corner where Fred had thrown them, a pair of dirty jeans and t-shirt lay not far from them. His dragon skin jacket, the ones they had bought just after opening the shop, still hung from its hook. He grinned, thinking about how uncomfortably hot they had turned out to be, and so, they had rarely ever worn them.

Fred's bed still lay mussed, as if he had just left it to begin his day. It was George who had always made his own bed, George who did the cleaning and the shopping. Fred had always been fond of calling him the 'little woman' because of his neatness.

Fred had been the slob, throwing his clothes wherever they landed, and leaving them to lay there until either he, Luna, or Angelina, had gotten on his case about stinking the place up. Fred had called it his own special brand of air freshener.

Luna and Angelina had called it 'Au Du Stinky Fred'.

George smiled a little as he crossed the room. It was nice, he realized, being able to think of his brother for once with a smile, instead of the horrible pain that had come with his memories. It had been a couple months now since Fred's death, maybe he was starting to heal after all.

He stopped in front of Fred's desk, as usual it was covered with plans for items for the shop. Fred loved inventing new spells, spells to bewitch common objects into something funny and spectacular. Sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn't, sometimes they even managed to do some major damage to each other...but George couldn't remember a single day they had lived together in their little flat that had been boring or mundane.

He smiled again as he pulled open the side drawer where he knew Fred had kept the Mrs. Drandy's. Sure enough, the little yellow bottle stood in a corner of the drawer. George reached down and picked it up. Underneath was a thick scroll tied with a yellow ribbon, and Fred's name was scrawled across the front in what was unmistakably Luna's handwriting.

When George picked up the scroll and looked at it closer, he saw that there were five pieces of parchment. He considered putting them back, surely it wasn't right for him to invade Fred's privacy like this, even if he was dead. But Luna had been _his girlfriend._ If Luna was writing to Fred, it was likely she had been writing because of him.

But then, Luna and Fred had been close too. It was very likely that the letters had nothing to do with him. He decided that it wouldn't be right for him to read the letters, and so he opened the drawer to return them to their rightful place. It was then that he saw another scroll, tightly sealed, its ink badly smeared. It appeared to have been sent by someone who was crying. He picked it up, and sure enough, the handwriting was Luna's.

He took the scrolls into his own room and sat down on his bed. He unscrewed the cap of Mrs. Drandy's and swallowed a huge mouthful. Then he replaced the cap, and set it on his bedside table. Picking up the thicker of the two scrolls, he untied it, and pulled it open.

- - -

_September 4__th_

_Dear Fred, _

_Thanks for your letter! I was so happily surprised, and you said you wouldn't write! _

_I know it must be hard for you, with Angelina so far away now. Trust me when I say that I __completely __understand. It's only been three days now and already I feel like I could cry myself to sleep every night because of how much I miss your brother. Even after all these months it seems so surreal to me. How is it that George Weasley was the one sending me those beautiful poems all last year? How is it that someone as amazing as him could be in love with someone like me? The girl most commonly known as Loony Lovegood._

_Well, I'd better go. Already I have so much homework! You guys weren't kidding about how tough O.W.L year would be! I expect I'll be sending away for some fainting fancies before much longer! Take care of your brother for me okay? Be careful with those experiments, and remember what Angelina had said would happen __if she heard that the U-No-Poo sign was back in the window!_

_Love,_

_Luna_

- - -

_November 21__st_

_Dear Fred,_

_Well, it certainly took you long enough to write back! Ha ha! Seriously though, it's okay...I know you're a lousy letter writer. George says that I shouldn't feel bad, because he has to yell at you to write to Angelina all the time. _

_Really Fred, shame on you!_

_It's been a hellish week for me here. It's bad enough that I have to miss your brother so much, but on top of it, there are still some girls, catty girls like Cho Chang and her sneak friend who say that I am making it up, that I am lying about George and I being together. They say mean things about how I am sending the owls to myself when he sends me things, and so many letters that I've barely finished reading one before another arrives. _

_It makes me really sad to know that there are such mean people in the world, but it also makes me feel really blessed that I have such wonderful friends. Friends like you, Lee, and Angelina. And of course, even here I have Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Even Ron seems to be being nicer to me this year. Yesterday, Ginny told Marietta off for calling me Loony. It was very sweet of her, don't you think?_

_Well I'd better go, I have piles of homework and I still haven't answered George's last letter. _

_Lots and lots of Love,_

_Luna_

- - -

_January 14__th_

_Dear Fred,_

_Thanks for that somewhat...__strange__ letter. I can just picture George with a full head of steam, stomping into your room and demanding you write to me. I know I should be slightly miffed with him for it, but I can't help but laugh at the image that comes to mind. He must have looked quite mental. And they call me Loony! *__grin*_

_Love to you,_

_Luna_

_P.S. I know you said it would never happen, but would you tell Lee it wouldn't kill him to answer a letter now and then? Of course, I'm one to talk! I still have two letters from Angelina to answer!_

- - -

_February 4__th_

_Dear Fred,_

_I hope you won't mind my asking you instead of George, but… is everything okay back there? I just got a letter from George and he sounds afraid of something, like he knows something bad is about it happen. I hope you don't think I am trying to drag you in between George and I, it's just that he is always so worried about me that he doesn't stop to think about himself. I worry that he isn't taking care of himself, and watching his back as he should be. These are such dangerous times, with you-know-who out in the open now, unafraid to work his evil deeds. Everyone here at school is half afraid he is going to show up here to attack Professor Dumbledore. There are rumors flying about that it was him that caused Professor Dumbledore's injury, and that that is the reason why he refuses to tell anyone what happened. _

_George tells me that there have been more disappearances of shop owners in Diagon Alley too. I try not to, but I can't help but be afraid that you and George will be next. Please don't tell him I said that though._

_Love,_

_Luna_

- - -

_February 9__th_

_Dear Fred,_

_HELP! I've no idea what to get George for Valentine's Day, and Ginny and Ron are being no help at all. Can you believe Ginny suggested __sterilization?_

_Please, you have to help me!_

_Love,_

_Luna_

- - -

George grinned...Sterilization...leave it to Ginny. Fred must have laughed himself into a nosebleed reading that.

He'd never been one for Valentine's day, not until Luna anyway, and truth be told, he still felt like regurgitating every time he remembered what he and Angelina had come across on Valentine's day the February before he and Luna had gotten together. Even though he knew now it was just a friendly hug, one friend commiserating with another, he still longed to punch Harry Potter in the face whenever he thought about his arms being around Luna.

It was that memory more than anything that had spurred him on to make his grand Valentine's Day appearance in the Great Hall.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_George grinned madly as he thought of Luna, still snoozing, safely tucked away in her bed as he zoomed over the still sleeping countryside. As he flew overhead, more and more homes were slowly coming to life. A light clicked on here and there, farmers below stepped out into the February chill to mind their animals and then, as he reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, he saw children beginning their walk to school through the thigh high snow drifts left in the wake of the most recent snow storm. _

_As he touched down outside of Honeydukes, he knew that Luna would be up now. He could picture her, sitting on the edge of her bed and rubbing the sleep from her beautiful silvery blue eyes. She would reach into her drawer for her brush, pulling the hair ties off the end of the braids she always slept in to keep her hair from being a tangled mess. She'd once told him it took her nearly an hour to comb through her hair after she showered. She often said that she longed to cut it short, but knew she never could. Her hair was just like her mothers had been, and it was like a connection to her...the mother who Luna had lost when she was so young. _

_George grinned as he walked out of Honeydukes, a huge cardboard heart filled with Luna's favorite chocolate under one arm and an enormous pink teddy bear under the other. The teddy bear held a red heart in its paws bearing the words "I love you beary much."_

_George laughed as he walked down the main street toward the flower shop. If Fred and Lee could see him now, he would never hear the end of it. Of course, word would get back to them… Ron and Ginny were sure to be in the great hall, and even if George could manage to scare them into silence, he had nothing to hold over the heads of Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. _

_He knew for a fact that Hermione was going to be positively revolting over the whole thing, but he was a man on a mission. A man madly in love, and nothing, not even Hermione's big, sarcastic mouth was going to stop him. _

_He stopped in the flower shop and came out a moment later, two dozen red roses clutched in his now very full arms. Fred had told him that certain girls were accusing Luna of lying about them being together. Part of his mission today was to shut them up forever. _

_Still, he couldn't help the jolt of nervousness that swept over him as he stared down the heavy steel doors at the entrance to the school. Luna would very definitely been in the great hall eating breakfast now...along with most of the school. Even though it was a Sunday, most everyone had begun the rush to find every extra moment to study. Between their usual extremely high amount of __homework, and the extra study pressure brought on by the coming O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, they were using every spare moment to their advantage._

_He knew that Luna, being a Ravenclaw, was taking them extra seriously. _

_George took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The entrance was packed with people coming down the grand stairway. Many he recognized as being from his own former house, Gryffindor. Among them, perched in prime observation, were his brother and sister, followed shortly after by Harry and Hermione. He blushed slightly as all four of them broke into huge grins, and pushed their way through the people in front of them so they wouldn't miss a bit of the spectacle to come. _

_Still, he had forced his feet to move forward, gaining entrance to the great hall. His eyes scanned the tables for the one draped in Blue and Silver. Finding it immediately, he looked for the head of plentiful moonlit blonde hair._

_His eyes fell across her and his breath caught in his throat. She was incredibly beautiful, her hair pulled back with the silver combs he had given her into a messy bun that left long tendrils to fall down her back and face. She was bent over a book while she carefully spooned porridge from the bowl at her elbow. Even better, Cho Chang sat just three seats down from her, her sneak friend at her side. _

_George took a deep, nervous breath as he stepped fully into the great hall. Considering his heavy load, it didn't take long before all eyes were on him, and whispered conversations began behind bowed heads and hands. Luna, however, remained blissfully unaware. _

_When at last he stood right behind her, he knelt down, slid the chocolate heart onto __the table beside her, and dropped the teddy bear onto the bench next to her. Then he took her by the shoulder, turned her around so she was facing him, and before she could say a single word, he kissed her._

_It felt like hours, or maybe years, later that he felt a tap on his __shoulder. __He pulled away reluctantly to face Professor Flitwick. _

"_Mr. Weasley, I am sure you are well aware of the rules regarding unauthorized visitors."_

"_Yes sir." _

_Luna, deep in shock, stared at the roses in her arms, unable to say a single word._

"_I have a note from her father, giving me permission to visit." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, then handed it to the professor, who read it and then stuffed it into his robe pocket. _

"_This should have been sent a week ago, so permission could have been granted by Miss Lovegood's head of house."_

"_Yes sir." George smiled. "But that would have ruined the surprise."_

"_I suppose that's true." Flitwick grinned. "I'll allow it this time. I imagine we owe you one after your services to the school last year, but don't think you will get away with it so easily next time. Rules exist for the safety of our students, you understand?"_

"_Yes sir." _

_Professor Flitwick turned away and began heading back up to the staff table, but then he paused and turned back._

"_Oh and Weasley, try to keep the snogging to a minimum, people are trying to eat after all."_

_George grinned widely "Yes sir."_

_Luna had snapped out of her shock and she quickly stood. She shoved the teddy bear at George for him to carry, and then grabbed George's wrist in one hand and the rest of her bounty in the other. _

_As she pulled him out he looked again at Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Both had looks on their faces that reminded him of people sucking on lemons. Luna didn't stop, or release him, until they were outside and standing within the stone circle. _

"_George..." She smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_You don't want me here?" He said teasingly. "I can go." He turned towards the path to Hogsmeade, but Luna reached out and grabbed his hand._

"_Don't even think about it, Weasley." She dropped the flowers and chocolate onto the top of a huge boulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her nose in his chest. "Seriously though...what are you doing here?"_

_George dropped the teddy bear onto the snow next to the boulder, then shrugged and put his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I thought you might like to spend Valentine's Day together," he bent low and kissed her, pulling the combs from her hair so it fell down her back and buried his hands in the sweet, lilac scented length. _

"_Oh George..." She whispered against his chest after the kiss broke. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."_

_He smiled and pulled the sides of her hair up, sliding the combs in but leaving the majority to fall down her back._

"_Thank you too...for the poem." He smiled_

"_You liked it, really? I couldn't think of what else to get you," she smiled. "After all the poems you sent me last year...somehow it just seemed right."_

"_It's perfect." He smiled, pulling her close again and kissing her._

* * *

-End flashback-

* * *

George couldn't resist the smile that lingered on his face at the memory. So many of the moments he had shared with Luna had been perfect...but few had been as perfect as that one. To this day he could still recite her poem by heart.

---

_If a million miles separated us,_

_I would walk all the way;_

_As long as I knew I would find you,_

_at the end of that long day._

_I want to spend each day with you,_

_until with time we do grow old;_

_And when I take my final breath,_

_it's your hand I wish to hold._

_I want to collect memories with you, _

_to cherish in my heart;_

_They'll keep me in sweet company,_

_when to death we must one day part._

_Until that day comes,_

_let me hold you in my arms;_

_I'll shelter you and protect you,_

_and keep you from all harm. _

_Dear precious beloved one,_

_my angel from above;_

_It's with you and no one else,_

_I want to share my love._

_---_

George sighed as he let the scrolls roll shut again, and tied them closed. He contemplated the one he hadn't read yet, the one with the tear stained ink. A horrible pain grew in his chest, he was almost positive he knew what had happened just before she sent it.

There was no way he could read that scroll. He knew without a doubt, it was just an invitation to more pain. He slid off the bed and went back into Fred's room, and pulling open the desk drawer, tossed the scrolls back in. He turned from the desk and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He felt terrible. Reading the scrolls, and remembering their past had only made him feel worse. He closed his eyes and sagged against the wall, finally allowing himself to remember their kiss from the day before.

It had been everything he remembered about kissing her. Beautiful, amazing...perfect. But more than anything else...it had been a _mistake_. One he would have given anything in the world to be able to go back and correct. He was still in love with her, kissing her had wiped away the last of his strength to deny that fact. But that didn't mean he had to act on those feelings. That was too risky, too scary.

He also knew that he could never return to her. He would have to make arrangements with Ginny to stay with her. He should have done that in the first place.

"George?!" Ginny's voice called from downstairs. "Are you here?"

Perfect! He could ask her now and be done with it. He could get Harry to bring his trunk and then...then he would be free. Free of his wanting and needing, free of the hell he had cast himself into when he had agreed to take care of her.

He would be free of Luna Lovegood once and for all.

"I'm here Ginny." He called as he moved to the stairs and took them two at a time. His feet had barely hit the bottom of the staircase before Ginny was tugging on his arm.

"You have to come..._now_."

"Ginny." He pulled his arm free from her. "I can't. I've decided not to go back. You'll have to stay in my place...or Hermione. Maybe the two of you can take turns or something. But..."

"George! You're not listening." Ginny crossed her arms and yelled at him as he headed for the stairs again. "You have to come _**now**_...or I'll...I'll bat bogey you until you agree to come."

George whirled around, angry now.

"No Ginny! I'm done! I'm never seeing her again. That's that!" He turned around and headed back to the stairs.

"Well!" Ginny said angrily. "Then I guess I won't look for you at her funeral."

"What?" George stopped and slowly turned. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something wrong with her. Harry just took her to the hospital..." Ginny's anger softened when she saw the scared look on her brother's face.

"What..." His voice broke. "What do you mean somethings wrong with her?"

"I don't know...Her temperature keeps going up. Mum sent me to bring you." Ginny pulled out her wand and prepared to apparate. "I don't know why though...you obviously don't give a damn about her."

"That's not true." he whispered.

"Then prove it." Her voice spit venom more poisonous than the most dangerous viper. "Get your arse to St. Mungo's."

With a loud crack Ginny was gone. George found himself just as he had wanted to be for the past few months...since the moment Fred had died...totally alone.

He realized with a jolt that it wasn't where he wanted to be after all...not anymore.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 13 Preview

George rushes to the hospital

to be by Luna's side...

but what he finds there is far

from comforting.

Facing down Dolores Umbridge

and Voldemorts Death Eaters was a tea party

compared to facing down his own Mother

and she forces George to

look deeply within

himself to find the truth.

But what will

the truth mean for

him and Luna?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	13. Between Love and Responsibilities

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N: JKR never said what Fred's full name was, nor the date of his death, so I am providing these with a touch of creative license. I will mention that Fred's middle name isn't completely out of thin air...it is one of the middle names of the Phelps brothers who play the Weasley twins in the movies. :) Also, the year of Fred's death is an educated guess based on the year they were born (birth date given by JKR) and how old Fred was when he died. The actual date of death is a random date based on the assumption that the battle took place in June as per JKR's usual dating of the climaxes in previous books.

Warning for some minor mature content...in other words, Sex is mentioned! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-As always, thanks to my most awesomeness Beta Crimsonangel23! If you're a Twilight fan you need to check out her story "Chains of Love" as it is being severely overlooked and shouldn't be! It is most awesome-ist and I am not even a huge Twilight fangirl!

-Ohhhh KarexdarkxKiss....where are you M'dear? I miss your reviews! Please review me...I am seriously getting a complex, only four for the last chapter? C'mon guys, you can do better than that! I'm a review whore...must have my reviews!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Thirteen

Between Love and Responsibilities

* * *

-

* * *

George walked quietly through the graveyard, his feet taking him in the proper direction without conscious thought. It was the first time he had visited the grave since the funeral the month before. Though it was really the last place he wanted to be, he had come because he knew that only one person could help him find a way to make sense of all he was feeling.

He stopped before a black and white marbled headstone. An angel was etched just above a magical picture set into the stone. Fred had been sixteen, laughing at some wonderful joke, likely of his own making. Below that was written:

_-_

_Frederick Andrew Weasley_

_April 1, 1978 - June 15th, 1998_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and Hero._

_-_

George sat in front of the headstone and ran his hand over the picture.

"I miss you bro." he said softly. "I'd give anything if you were here right now, I know you could sort this all out, you'd know just what to do wouldn't you? You always did."

He sighed deeply and let his hand drop into his lap.

"Damn Fred, I've really gone and done it this time. I've never heard Mum so angry, not even when we left school. She didn't yell, she just used the 'scary' voice...you remember it right? The 'get out of my face now before I throttle you' voice."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_He hadn't wasted a minute after Ginny apparated out of the shop. He'd run upstairs to dress and grabbed his wand, following her by less than five minutes. He hadn't expected to find almost the whole family sitting in the waiting room, still he'd barely had a second to register that they were there before they started in on him. _

"_Well," Ginny said sarcastically. "Look who's finally decided to show up."_

"_About damn time," Ron growled from the end of the sofa where he sat with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny._

"_Is...Is she okay?" George asked softly._

"_As if you care!" Hermione spit venomously. _

_Harry got up from the sofa and got into George's face. "What the hell have you done to her this time?"_

"_That's enough." Molly said, apparently coming from the bathroom._

"_But...mum..." Ron began, only to be cut across again._

"_I'll handle this." She gave Harry a hard look until he turned and returned to his place next to Ginny. "Come with me, George." She motioned to the hallway._

"_But...I want..."_

"_Who gives a shit what you want?" Ginny said angrily._

"_Ginny." Molly softly admonished. "There's no need for that language."_

_Ginny look mutinous, but she settled back into her seat next to Harry._

"_George, now." Molly motioned to the hallway again. He turned and followed her out, passing his father, Bill, and Percy on the way._

"_What's he doing here?" Percy asked, his voice was angry even though he barely knew Luna._

"_Shush Percy," Arthur said. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder and shoved him into the waiting room. Bill looked at George for a minute, and then shook his head sadly before following his father._

"_Come." Molly headed down the hallway and to the elevator. She pushed the up button and when the doors opened she stepped inside, pressing the button for the top floor._

"_Mum..." George began._

"_Not here." she spoke softly, her voice a million times scarier than if she had been yelling. It was that fear that kept George silent. He had a feeling that this was exactly what it felt like just before being kissed by a dementor. _

_The doors opened into a small park , Molly stepped out of the elevator, nodding with her head for George to follow. It was full of lush green trees, purple violets, pink pansies, hoards of pink, purple and blue petunias, tulips and ever-blooming lilac bushes. Here and there were white painted benches and tables with small chairs. The perfection of the blue sky around it made it obvious that this area was actually just another floor of the hospital, made to look like an outdoor park. In the real outside, it was grey and dreary. A perfect match for George's mood._

_Molly walked to a table and sat down. George followed, and sat across from her. He was afraid...he was very, very afraid. _

"_Mum..."He spoke haltingly. If the reactions of the others were any indication, he was in for the worst ass chewing of his life. "Before you let me have it, please tell me what's happening with Luna."_

_Molly looked over, ready to 'let him have it', but the look on his face stopped her. She had only seen that look once...the night he'd come into the great hall and saw them all kneeling next to Fred's body. _

"_She's very sick." She said simply. "She has a bad infection in her kidneys."_

"_Her kidneys?"_

_Molly nodded "It started out as a bladder infection and went up into the kidneys. Her healer says that often one can have a bladder infection and not know it for days. It was left untreated, that is why she got so very sick so fast." _

"_Does it have anything to do with the procedure?"_

_She shook her head. "Not directly, no. Healer Kenning said it was likely because she wasn't drinking enough water and, since she had to have help to use the bathroom, she wasn't going as frequently as she should have been. Also, she was pushing herself pretty hard, so her being tired weakened her resistance."_

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

_Molly looked up at him and George looked down at his hands, sure he had just invited his mother to start giving him the chewing out he knew he deserved. _

_He had._

"_Does that matter to you?"_

_George's head shot up. "Of course it matters!"_

"_You've a funny way of showing it."_

_George sighed and put his face in his hands. "Mum...it's complicated..."_

"_Complicated!" She huffed. "What's complicated? You make a promise, you keep that promise! End of story! No complications!"_

"_You don't understand..."_

_Molly reached out and pulled George's hands away from his face so he had to face her._

"_Listen here young man! It was YOU who talked Luna into having that procedure! You dragged us all down here to convince her to have it! You took on a responsibility to that girl, and assured her that you would be there for her!"_

"_Mum..."_

"_Don't you '__mum'__ me, George Weasley!" Molly shook her finger in his face. "This is NOT how I raised you! I did not raise my children to run away from their problems, and I certainly did not raise them to treat people the way you have treated Luna!"_

_George crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. Molly had hit her stride now...he was a goner, the only thing to do now was to sit and endure it. Besides, he had it coming._

"_Imagine..." She shook her head with disgust "Running out on her, dumping her off on someone else like she was a bag of dirty laundry, ignoring her, telling her you were only there because you were stuck with no way out! This is NOT the way I raised you to treat people! Wasn't it enough that you broke her heart?"_

_George looked up sharply. "She ditched ME mum, remember?"_

"_Oh yes, I remember!" Molly snorted. "What did you expect her to do? You went up there throwing ultimatums at her, expecting her to just do as you say..."_

"_With her father's consent!" George said. "He practically begged me to!"_

"_Then it should have been her father giving the ultimatums, not you!" Molly was beginning to yell now. "You tried to bully her into doing what you wanted! Something, I might add, that you yourself never would have done in a million years!"_

_George leaned forward and buried his face in his hands again. He brushed his hands through his hair irritably and then looked up at his mother again._

"_Mum, what does any of that matter now? It's all in the past...why rehash it?"_

_Molly leaned forward until their eyes were just inches apart. "Do you really think it doesn't matter? Do you think that I can't see the truth? Why do you think I sent you over there in the first place when I knew it would be difficult for you both?"_

_George looked up again._

"_You think it's not obvious to me and everybody else? You're still in love with her George, and judging by what Ginny told me about her reaction to your leaving yesterday, I think it is a pretty safe bet that she is still in love with you as well."_

_George sat back in his chair, thinking about everything Luna had said and done in the past month. Her smiles and touches, the way she hugged him, and took his hand sometimes. Somehow, she had always known when he was thinking about Fred, and she had tried to comfort him, even as she had needed comfort herself. _

_But allowing himself to love her again...to open himself up to that uncertainty, to the risk of losing her...it was unbearable. Still, he wanted to see her...he had to see her. It was like needing air to breathe. _

"_Is healer Kenning allowing visitors yet?" He asked nervously, afraid of what Molly would say._

_He was right to be afraid, Molly became enraged again._

"_You don't actually think that I would allow you to see her!" Her voice was that low, angry growl again._

"_But...you said..."_

"_I know what I said! But what do you think is going to happen if you see her now? I'll tell you what...you'll do the same thing you've done twice already! You'll go in and see her, you'll try to patch things up with her, and Luna - being the kind of girl she is - will allow it. Then, in a few days, a week, you'll go and do it again! Well, I won't allow it! I will not allow you to hurt her like that again!"_

"_Merlin's arse mother!" George was getting angry himself. "Just what in the bloody hell do you want from me?! You say you want me to keep my promise, and then you go and say I have to stay away from her! Which one is it you want?!"_

_Molly looked slightly shocked, never had George called her mother, much less had the nerve to yell back at her! Unfortunately for George, his sudden boldness only served to enrage her more. _

"_What I want from you is for you to leave!"_

"_Wh...what?" _

"_You heard me! I want you to leave this hospital and I want to you to go off somewhere and do some thinking. I want you to look inside yourself and decide what kind of person you want to be. Do you want to be a little boy who runs away from his problems, or are you going to be a strong, dependable man who faces life head on? Only one of those two is welcome to come back. I imagine you can figure out on your own which is welcome and which is not."_

_She stood from the table._

"_If you do return George, I expect you to stand by Luna's side, and not go running off the next time things get difficult. If you hurt that girl again, '__mother'__ will not be responsible for her actions."_

_George looked up, Molly was smiling a little now, yet he wasn't quite naive enough to think she was kidding. _

"_During the war I learned certain unforgivable curses you know." She said as George stood._

"_That's illegal mum." George said as they stepped back onto the elevator. _

_She gave him a small grin. "Kingsley Shacklebolt has eaten at my table. Do you really not think I could get out of it?"_

_She gave him a small nod as the elevator doors slid open on Luna's floor. _

"_You go now George. You look inside your heart and see what's there. I think you'll find a lot more than you are expecting to." She patted his arm and stepped off the elevator. _

"_I hope I'll see you soon, but I expect to see a son I can be proud of, or none at all." she said softly, just before the doors slid closed between them._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"What do I do Fred?" George said softly. "What's in my heart?"

He closed his eyes and thought about Luna. Scene's from their time together ran like a slide show in his head. He saw her again the day she walked into the Hogshead, the day she became their friend. He didn't know exactly when it was that he fell in love with her, only that when he realized it, it hit him hard, rocking him to the depth of his soul.

He reflected on all the uncertainty, the sadness that had consumed him while thinking that she was in love with someone else. First Ron, then Fred, and then Harry. He could still feel the ache that had filled his heart when he'd seen her in Harry's arms on Valentine's Day. Even though he knew now that the embrace had been platonic, it still had the power to make him hurt.

He thought about the feelings that had coursed through him as he wrote the poems. He'd felt so silly, pouring his feelings out in rhyme. He just knew, that had it been Fred, he would have just walked up to Luna and blurted out his feelings. But he had never quite had the courage Fred had. Set off a fireworks show in the hallways...no problem. Conjure a swamp in the fifth floor corridor...piece of cake. Talk about his feelings...hell no.

Then, he remembered that night in the stone circle, when he and Luna had confessed their feelings to each other. It had taken her almost being killed during the ministry raid to give him the courage to tell her that he loved her. During their time together Luna had always worn her heart on her sleeve, feelings right on the surface, while George had always been a little bit afraid of saying the words out loud. Luna was never afraid...even when he himself was scared silly.

Like the night almost a year before...the night Luna had saved him from himself.

He'd felt like a freak, something to be pointed to and laughed at. He thought he was ugly, deformed...damaged beyond repair. He couldn't stomach the pitying looks of his family another minute, so he had ran to hide, gone back to the flat above the shop. Even though the family came, he refused to speak to them until finally they'd given up, even Fred. Molly had convinced them to give him a little space, that he would be okay once he got use to it.

But he _hadn't_ gotten use it. He looked into the mirror at the place where his ear had once been, the ugly curse scars still violently red on the side of his face, the hole hidden by a bandage. He would never be the same again...he would never be _whole_. There wasn't any reason to ever show his face in public again...

Then _she_ came.

Luna had been gone when they went to bring Harry out of his aunt and uncle's, away visiting her mother's sister. She had no idea of the freak she would be returning to.

He should have known, had the faith to believe that Luna would never see him that way. Though he'd tried, trying to push her away had been pointless...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_Luna stood outside his bedroom door and banged for a solid hour, until the noise was under his skin and he had no choice but to open the door. _

"_George!" She exclaimed as he opened the door. Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly while he didn't move, didn't return the embrace. He just stood...passive, hating the coming moment when she would look at him and see the freak that he was now. _

"_Why are you here?" He said softly. "A person would gather you would have gotten the point to stay away from my note."_

_She let him go and stepped away. "You didn't actually think I would listen, did you?"_

_He turned away from her. "I don't want you here. Please, just go."_

"_Ah, I see." Smiling, Luna stepped in front of him again so that he had to face her. "You're still thinking I'm going to listen. Silly George, I thought you knew me by now."_

_He stepped away from her again, putting some distance between them._

"_So, you've come to have a look at the freak then have you?"_

"_No." Luna said simply. "You're being rather more of an arse than a freak at the moment."_

_George had very nearly smiled at that. She always had been cheeky as hell._

"_Guess you get two for the price of admission then," he sighed as he sank down onto the sofa. "Lucky you."_

_Luna knelt down on the floor in front of him, his legs on either side of her, essentially trapping him so he couldn't move away again. "Who are you?" She whispered. "What have you done with the man I love?"_

"_He's died I think."_

"_No." Luna shook her head and put her hand on his bare chest, over his heart. "I think he's still here, where you've locked him away for_ _safe keeping."_

_She looked up at him in the darkness. _

"_Do you really think that I'm so shallow?" She asked as a storm of tears ran down her cheeks. "Do you really think I would stop loving you just because you were hurt?"_

_George looked at her for a moment, wondering how she could say such things. _

"_I'm a freak...a deformed freak." He whispered and sat forward, tearing the bandage from the side of his face. "Look at me...I'm ugly!"_

_Luna shook her head, cupping his head in her hands. "No...you're brave," she kissed the scars on the side of his face. "You're a hero George. A true," she kissed the scars again, "brave," she kissed them again, "Gryffindor hero," and again. _

"_I'm proud of you, George." She whispered. "And it scares me...when I think that if the spell had hit you only a few inches more to the side...it scares me. Don't you see how fragile it all is? Don't you realize, compared to what could have happened...an ear means so very little?"_

_George felt his own tears pouring down his cheeks. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "How can you say that? I look so...so..."_

"_I love YOU George! Not what you look like! And definitely not your ears!" Luna wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I never thought your ears were that particularly handsome anyway."_

_He pulled back, a small smile on his face now. "You don't like my ears?"_

"_They stuck out a bit you know? A little like Dumbo."_

_He laughed a little._

"_I love **you** George. No matter what...you'll always be perfect to me." _

_A surge of pain shot through him. What if she was just saying it to make him feel better? What if, in the end, she couldn't stand to look at him? It was awfully dark with just the moonlight streaming in through the windows, and they hadn't bothered with the lights. He pushed away from her, stood, and stalked away to stare out the window._

"_Luna, I know you're trying to make me feel better...but you don't have to lie. I know what I look like now...and it isn't all that wonderful."_

_He turned to find Luna standing right behind him. She put her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. _

"_Don't be a fool George. I suppose I understand why you'd want to, you're afraid, afraid that I'll reject you now...but I won't, and I won't let you push me away either." _

_She lifted her head and looked up at him. "I won't leave you, not ever. I love you and that's that."_

_Luna reached for his face, and pulling it down to hers, kissed him. His arms went around her, acting against his will to push her away. He pulled her tight against him, deepening her kiss. He only released her long enough to pull the combs from her hair, letting it fall out of the messy bun she wore, and fisting his hands in the moonlit length. _

_After a long time she pulled away to look up into his eyes._

"_Do you think I could fake this George?" She whispered. "Do you think I would want you so badly if I thought you were a freak?"_

_She pushed against him gently, stepping back. Slowly she undid the buttons on her light summer dress, letting it fall silently to the floor. _

"I love you George..."She whispered softly. "I want you...please..."

_She stood before him now, dressed only in her panties and the moonlight that came through the window. George shuddered as the last of his desire to push her away was replaced by the familiar desire to love her. _

"_Luna..." he whispered as he pulled her to him. His lips were drawn to the crook of her neck, and her skin tasted sweeter than anything he had ever encountered at Honeydukes sweet shop. "I want you...I __**need**__ you..."_

_His voice was soft against her neck as he lowered her to the floor. _

_She__ whispered into the hole where his ear had once been as she lay back, pulling him with her. "...make love to me."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

They'd made love all night, finally falling asleep as the first light of dawn broke through the window. When he woke, he'd been sure it had just been a dream. Another beautiful dream of making love to her that would fade in the first light of day. Then, he felt the soft skin of her cheek move against his bare chest, and he realized it hadn't been a dream at all.

She had given herself to him completely, and it hadn't been because she pitied him, or because she was trying to prove he wasn't a freak...she'd done it because she loved him. She honestly and truly loved him.

He'd decided then and there... he was going to marry her. Once the war was over and she was finished with school...he was going to marry Luna Lovegood, and they were going to live happily ever after. Even if that meant following her to where ever she went to Wizarding College.

Luna was his future.

But now, all that hope was gone, buried with Fred in the cold, hard ground. But did it have to be that way? Did it _really_ have to be that way?

His mother had told him to go in search of what remained in his heart, and he realized now, _accepted_ now, that what remained was love.

He didn't know what the future held, he didn't know if he could find it in him to offer Luna more than his friendship. But he did know that he had made a promise to her, and between them there already lay too many broken promises. He would go to her, he would beg her to forgive him, and then he would keep his promise to help her through this. He wouldn't leave her again until she was ready to stand on her own.

After that...well, he couldn't think about that now. For now, what mattered was that as long as she needed him, he would stand with her...just as when he had needed her, she had stood with him.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 14 Preview

George returns to the

hospital, his resolve to stand

by her firm...

Coming up...

an emotional reunion.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	14. Hope

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-As always, mucho loveo to my Beta Crimsonangel23! YOU ROCK! All I got to say is....Poor, Poor Edward!

(Sorry folks, inside joke!) LMAO

I also forgot to thank her for her help in diagnosing Luna in the last chapter..., so, thanks Healer Crimsonangel!

* * *

-

* * *

-Get the puffs ready...this one is kinda a weeper! I bawled my eyes out writing this! LOL

This story is getting close to the end, only probably four or five more chapters to go. Check out my new George and Luna fic, Fred's Gift!

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Fourteen

Hope

* * *

-

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_As was usual on September 1__st__, Platform 9 ¾ was jam packed with students waiting to board the train that would take them to another year of school. But this year was different. This year a quiet panic was obvious on the faces of the young people and the families that had come to see them off. _

_Were it up to them, most of them wouldn't be there. _

_Unfortunately the new Minister of Magic, Pious Thickness, had put in place a decree that made it illegal for them to not attend school at Hogwarts. There were many unfamiliar faces in the crowd, students who had once gone to school abroad but had been forced to leave Beauxbatons and Durmstrang because of where they lived. _

_Amongst the throng were George and Luna, their embrace tight and afraid._

"_Please don't be angry with me George," Luna pleaded as she clung to him. Only moments remained before the train was scheduled to depart._

"_I'm not angry," he said quietly. "I just wish you would reconsider."_

"_I have to go George! I can't risk Daddy getting into trouble." She sighed and tightened her arms around him. "It will be okay, Daddy and I, we're purebloods. We have nothing to be afraid of."_

"_That's not much protection, not when that slimy __bastard__ has been put in charge by Voldemort," he nearly growled._

"_I've always gotten on well with Professor Snape. I think it will be okay." Luna tried to encourage him, but the words sounded hollow, even to her._

"_He murdered Dumbledore! Have you forgotten? He's a filthy murder...and now he's headmaster!" George spat._

"_Of course I haven't forgotten." Luna sighed, squeezing her eyes closed and burying her face in his chest._

"_He only reigned himself in before because he had Dumbledore fooled, he only wanted to spy on the Order for Voldemort!"_

"_I know!" Luna said, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want George to see just __how__ afraid she was to return to school, but it was a hopeless battle. The way her arms shook around him gave her away. "I know! I know, okay?"_

_George lifted her face to his and kissed her softly. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. When she blinked, they spilled over and ran down her face. He crushed her back to him. _

"_Please don't go Luna! You can do what Ron did....you're father said...he said he knows a doctor who will fake papers saying your ill. Don't go." He pleaded._

_She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with him forever. But she knew she couldn't. Not when Neville, Ginny, and all the others were being brave and facing what they had to do. _

"_I can't." She whispered. "I'm sorry George...I just can't stay."_

"_Then promise me. Promise me that you will stay out of trouble, that you won't do anything that will give Snape, or the others, any reason to realize that you're even there." George begged desperately._

"_George..."_

"_We promised, remember? At Dumbledore's funeral, we both promised that we wouldn't take unnecessary risks."_

_Luna pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Well, if you want to be technical, you've already broken your promise."_

_George rolled his eyes. "And I became a deformed freak because of it, didn't I?" _

"_You're not a freak." She lay her cheek on his chest again, "Don't even say that."_

"_Then promise me you'll behave."_

"_Like you did with Umbridge?"_

_George sighed. "Luna...This isn't like Umbridge. These people are killers, and they don't care how old someone is. Just, promise me okay? Please? It's the only way I'll have any peace of mind. If you won't stay behind, then __promise__ me you won't give Snape __**any**__ excuse to hurt you."_

_His arms were so tight around her, it was a wonderful place to be, __and in that moment the only thing that mattered to her was that she not make him angry, so she would be able to return to this place. At that moment she didn't think about what she might be called to do once she got there, or about her friends, or bravery and honor. She didn't think that she might feel the call to fight._

_"__Okay." She tightened her arms around him. "I promise... I promise I won't get into any trouble."_

___George breathed a sigh of relief, and then he took her face between his hands and kissed her as the conductor began the final call to board the Hogwarts Express._

* * *

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

'_I_ _broke my promise_,' Luna thought as she stared at her reflection in the hospital window. '_I_ _promised George that I would stay out of trouble...and I broke it_.'

The door opened behind her and like a miracle, George's face appeared in the dark glass above her.

"George...?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he said miserably. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come."

"No George...I've been thinking so much, about all that happened, and I need you to know...."She rolled from her side onto her back. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

George was taken aback. He had come expecting that he would need to beg for forgiveness, instead, Luna lay still, her face pale and weak, covered in tears...and for some unfathomable reason, _**she**_ was the one asking for forgiveness.

"Wh...What are you apologizing for?" He asked as he slid into the empty chair by the bed and took her hands in his.

"You were right. Everything that happened...it's all my fault." She sobbed. "It's my fault that things went bad between us and...and...it's my fault...every bit of it."

"Why are you bringing this up?" He asked softly as he pulled a tissue from the box next to bed and wiped her cheeks. "Why are you even thinking about this now?"

Luna rolled over onto her side so she could face him. "Because… because it's my fault. I hurt you. I hurt you so much. You asked me to promise, and I did, and then I broke it."

"Luna..." He sighed softly. "You weren't the only one to break promises. It isn't your fault that things went bad between us."

"What do you mean? You never..."

"I did," he shook his head. "I broke the most important promise of all...and because of that...horrible things happened, horrible things happened to _you_."

He took a deep breath. "Do you remember...that day I came over the first time, and we argued...?"

Luna nodded, tears still clinging to her lashes.

"You asked me what I was going to say to you that day in the cavern, when you cut across me. I couldn't tell you, and it was because I...I was ashamed...ashamed to tell you the truth..."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_George..." Xenophilius said softly as he looked out the window at the falling snow. The crumpled letter in his hand told him that Luna had been caught trying to steal a sword from the headmaster. "I can't allow her to do these things. She doesn't realize..."_

"_Realize what, sir?" George was beyond angry. Luna had just landed herself in detention and, she had broken the promise she had made to him._

"_She doesn't know that they are already watching her."_

"_What do you mean watching her? Because of the graffiti and...?"_

"_No, it's more than that." He shook his head and turned away from_ _the window. "They're already threatening me because of my pro-Harry Potter articles in the Quibbler. They've come here and they've warned me to stop, to make __**her**__ stop, or else..."_

_George shuddered as Xenophilius seized him by the arm, his fingers like steel. "They know that she and you're sister are behind reviving Dumbledore's Army, and you-know-who doesn't like it. He __**hates**__ anything related to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Luna and her friends, they're opposing the __Carrows__, and they don't understand...they don't know. They've warned me to make Luna stop, or else...I've told them I will, but you know my Luna. She won't back down."_

"_Tell me what you want me to do.." George said plainly, ready to go to any lengths. "I'll do anything to keep her safe."_

"_You're going there aren't you? On Saturday, for her Hogsmeade visit?" Xenophilius asked. _

_George nodded, ready to do anything if it meant keeping Luna safe._

"_You have to talk to her, make her understand that they have to stop." Xenophilius' eyes were determined._

"_Of course, I'll talk to her." George sighed. "But you know Luna...she's stubborn, she might not listen, not even to __me__."_

"_Then you have to promise me, George..." His fingers tightened. "If it doesn't seem like she will comply, bring her home with you. I don't care how you do it, tie her up and throw her over your broom if you must, just bring her __**home**__. My wife's sister is in Belize. I'll give you money and you can take her there, take her there and stay with her. Keep her safe."_

"_I will," George said, his voice nervous and unsure. Luna would __**NOT**__ like this._

"_Promise me, George. Promise me you'll protect her."_

"_I promise sir."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"That's what you were going to say that day, before I cut across you? That you were pulling me from school?" Luna looked up at him, her eyes huge and sad. "Then, I really did destroy everything. You were never going to end things between us...it was all me."

Luna turned her face into her pillow, her frail body shaking with her sobs.

"No! Stop saying that!" George wiped his arm across his own wet face "It's not your fault, don't even think that! I should have followed you. I should have taken you home, kicking and screaming if I had to. When I came back without you, you're father wasn't even angry with me. 'Christmas break is only two weeks away,' he said. 'Once she comes home, we will disappear together.'"

George's face wrinkled in pain. "But Christmas came, and you weren't on the train." He tightened his grip on the hand he still held. "It's my fault, _my_ fault that you were held in that place all those months, that your father was taken and put in Azkaban, that you fought in the battle and got hurt..."

"No..." Luna shook her head. "No, George. No. It was me, _my_ stubbornness, my need to ditch you before you ditched me. If I'd only listened to you, I would have known..."

"Don't you see Luna...I let you go! I should have stopped you from leaving that day..." He buried his head in his hands. "Instead, I just let you walk away. I let them take you. I broke my promise to your father."

"Oh, George." Luna reached her hand out and stroked his hair. "I think...I think we've both been blaming ourselves for so long that we've forgotten where the real blame belongs. I was taken off the train because Daddy and I made you-know-who mad, and for no other reason. We were only doing what felt was right in our hearts."

"But..." George tried to protest.

"But nothing...you let me go that day because I had hurt you. If you had come after me to drag me home, who's to say I would have allowed you to take me to Belize? I may have left and gotten myself into even worse trouble. I might not even _be_ here." She looked at him with wide, enlightened eyes.

"I'm a terribly stubborn person, George. Do you _really_ think you and Daddy could have forced me to disappear if I wasn't willing? No. I'm pretty sure I would have apparated back here and gone about finding worse trouble to get myself into." A weak smile pulled up the corners of her lips. "Though, I admit, the idea of being with you in a tropical paradise might have distracted me a bit."

George grinned "Just a bit?"

"Well, maybe more than a bit." She smiled softly and squeezed his hands.

"Luna...about the other day...it wasn't you..."

"It's okay George, you don't have to..."

"Yes I do." He sighed. "I really do."

"Alright then." She looked at him nervously

George took a deep breath. "Since I've lost Fred, it's been hard for me. The idea of letting people be close to me...it scares the hell out of me. I've been pushing people away, and not just you, but everyone, even my family. I'm afraid...I'm so afraid of losing another person that I care about."

"When I came to see you this morning, my mum got angry with me. She said that what I was doing was hurting you, and that she _wouldn't_ allow me to hurt you anymore. She told me to leave, to go and search within myself, to look inside my heart and see if I can find what's still there."

"She did?"

George nodded "Yes, she did. My family loves you, you know? They're all quite angry with me for the way I've treated you." he smiled wryly. "So... I left, and I went to Fred's grave, and I thought and thought. I thought so hard I think I might have injured my brain, not that there is much there to hurt." He grinned a little.

Luna hesitated, afraid to ask what she knew she had to. "What did you find? What is in your heart, George?"

"I found you," he said, his throat clenching around his words. "You were there, wrapped up in all of my love. I care about you Luna, I care about you so much that it scares the hell out of me. I'm afraid I'll lose you like I lost Fred, and because of that fear… I don't know if I will ever be able to be with you again the way I wish I could be.

"I know, that it's not right...it's not fair of me to ask when I can't promise that one day I'll stop being afraid. I don't want to hurt you ever again... but I might, without meaning to...I might hurt you again. It's terrible of me, and I'm a selfish bastard for even asking... but, I _love_ you Luna, I _want_ you in my life. The way I've been living since Fred died...its horrible, my life is a lonely, terrible place without you in it...I know that I don't deserve you, and I have no right to ask, but..."

"Stop...please just...stop." Luna closed her eyes, and a flood of tears fell down into her hair where it rested on the pillow. "Stop saying that you don't deserve it. You have every right to ask. You _do_, George."

"I...I do?"

Luna nodded. "I can't do anything to make your fear go away, even though I wish more than anything in the world that I could. I want you to be happy, but getting past your fear is something you have to do for yourself. All I can do is hold your hand when you're afraid, and help you however I can to get through the hard times. And I want to do that...even if you can't promise that you'll ever be able to offer me more than friendship...I want you to be a part of my life... because...because I love you _too_, George."

George laid his face on the bed, and Luna reached out her hand to stroke his head, her fingers tangled in his longish red hair. They stayed like that for a long, long time while George cried into the sheets. At last, he lifted his head and took her hands in his.

"You really shouldn't, you know," he smiled sadly. "Even though I don't want to...I might hurt you again."

"I know. But, even knowing that, I can't turn away from you." She smiled. "I guess I'm just stubborn that way."

"You're _amazing_ that way." He bent his head and kissed her fingers. "Luna, I want you to know...I _want_ to be able to get past my fear. I _want_ to be able to offer you more."

"I know." Luna smiled.

"How? How can you know, when I've treated you so badly?"

"Because…" She reached out a hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek, where the fading scars still marred his face. "…Because _you're_ _here_. Even when you try so hard to run away, you keep coming back to me."

He smiled and nodded "I think I always will."

"Well," she grinned teasingly. "Don't get _too_ cocky, even a stubborn witch like me has my limits."

"I'll take it." He put his arms around her and pulled her close "Whatever I can have with you Luna, I'll take it."

* * *

-

* * *

"You know..." Ginny said as she listened intently. "We really shouldn't be spying like this."

"It's his own fault," Ron gave his pair of extendable ears a slight adjustment. "He and Fred are the ones who invented these things."

"Still..." Hermione smirked. "It's not like we really have a right to eavesdrop. Percy, move over, you're on my foot."

"Sorry." Percy moved. "It _is_ really kind of sweet though."

"I didn't think that George had it in him," Bill confessed.

Harry straightened and pulled the flesh colored wire from his ear. "I think we've heard all the good stuff."

"Shall we go and report to your mother then?" Arthur said as he pulled the wire from his own ear.

"Yes..." Molly said as she turned the corner just in time to catch them pulling the wires from their ears. "Do come and report to mother." She put her hand out and seven pairs of extendable ears were placed solemnly in her hand as they passed her.

"It was _lovely_ mum," Ginny sighed. "Like something out of one of those muggle movies Harry takes me to."

"That's what you go see?" Ron glanced at Harry with a look of disgust. "I thought you said they were all muggle car chases and firelegs shootouts."

"Firearms." Arthur corrected.

"Yeah, that." Ron nodded.

"Well, mostly that." Harry shrugged "They gotta have the sappy stuff, or girls would never go to them, would they?"

Ginny looked at Harry with amusement, trying to decide whether or not to mention that the last movie they went to see, _chosen_ by Harry, had been ALL sappy, not a single firearm or car chase to be had. A look of impish satisfaction came over her face as she remembered thatthe last movie they saw,_ Harry_ had actually cried when the heroine had died and _she_ had not.

"Well anyway." Arthur said as he sat next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders. "Alls well that ends well."

"It's not over yet." Bill said sadly. "You heard George, they have a long way to go until happily ever after."

"And knowing George," Ron said. "He _will_ screw up again."

"Look who's talking about screwing up." Hermione smirked.

"Won-won." Harry said with an evil grin.

"Don't..." Ron turned an appropriate shade of puce. "Don't call me that _ever_ again, not if you want to go on being the 'Boy Who Lived' instead of the 'Boy Who Pissed Off His Best Mate One Time Too Many'."

"Anyway..." Molly cut in, attempting to break up any possible arguments before they could truly get going. "The next matter we need to consider is what to do for Harry's birthday."

"Oh...I...I don't need anything special." Harry blushed, embarrassed by the sudden attention. "Really Mrs. Weasley, I don't."

"You know Harry," Arthur said "You've been a part of this family a long time now, I think Arthur and Molly would suffice. You too, Hermione. You're both adults now."

"Oh...I...couldn't possibly." Hermione stammered.

"It will work won't it?" Ron grinned. "At least till you start calling them Mum and Dad."

Hermione blushed as a huge grin spread across her face. She loved any opportunity to make Ron blush and stammer in that adorable way he had. "Ron! Is that a proposal I'm hearing?"

"Well..."The puce shade returned to Ron's face. "Well...what if it is?"

All went deathly silent. Hermione gaped at Ron, her eyes huge.

"If that's your idea of a funny joke Ronald Weasley..."

Ron shrugged. "Not joking."

The smile was slow to spread across Hermione's face, but when it did she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well..." Arthur beamed. "Now we _really_ have something to celebrate!"

"So, how about we have a huge party? We can celebrate both at once." Bill grinned as he slid into a seat next to Harry and Ginny.

"That's a lovely idea, Bill." Molly smiled.

"But Luna won't be out of the hospital by then, and Harry's birthday is only two days away." Ginny said sadly.

"Doesn't have to be _on_ my birthday," Harry shrugged. "Luna should be completely recovered in a couple weeks. We can do it then."

"We can celebrate my and Fleur's anniversary at the same time." Bill smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Molly smiled happily. "I think Fleur would love it, after the way your reception was ruined."

Ginny clapped her hands happily. "We'll have to start planning right away."

"Percy?" Hermione said softly. He had grown silent, and a sad look now crossed his face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine..." He smiled sadly. "I was just...just wishing Fred were here to celebrate with us."

Bill patted him on the shoulder. "He will be. As long as we remember him, his spirit will live in our hearts, don't you think?"

Percy smiled and nodded. "It will."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 15 Preview

A happy time of

celebration comes to the Burrow and

even more surprises...

George has a sudden wild urge to do something _**DRASTIC**_...

will he be able to supress it?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	15. Going On

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Eventually all good things must come to an end! This story will be winding down soon...only four more chapters to go. It's time to move on to other projects as I am starting to get a little burned out on this one and the recent drastic fall off of reviews is telling me that you guys are ready for me to move on too. So, get ready, the rollercoaster is getting ready to hit the BIG plunge as my little story grows closer to its climax!

As Always much love and hugs to my ever-suffering beta Crimsonangel23 who has diligently waded through my lousy typing skills and listened late into the night as I drone on and on about terrible things to do to poor George and Luna! Thanks for the plot idea help!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Fifteen

Going On

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's high fever raged for another twenty-four hours before the antibiotic potion began to kick in, and she made a turn for the better. George only left her side long enough to take his meals, and to (at Hermione and Ginny's insistence) partake in daily wash-ups.

They had little time alone, as Weasley's in all shapes and forms kept constantly popping in, spelled only by the appearance of a Potter or Granger. Luna was ecstatic when Hermione told her of Ron's sudden proposal, and for hours on end they talked about what kind of wedding Hermione wanted. Hermione had decided long ago that she wanted a rainbow themed wedding, each bridesmaid wearing a different pastel color of the rainbow. Luna, Hermione announced, would be wearing pale blue.

George and Luna were amused as they took it all in, and they were thrilled with the idea of a big celebration. There had been far too much grieving the past weeks, and it was now time to get on with _living_.

Finally, four days after she was admitted, Healer Kenning gave Luna permission to go home. Once home, Luna insisted on a return to the rigorous exercise schedule she had set before becoming ill. It had taken all of the Weasley's to convince her to slow down, reminding her that her wearing herself out had contributed to the horrible infection that had made her so sick.

During this time George realized that his family wasn't quite as trusting of him as he'd hoped they would be. Now, Molly made daily visits, usually with Hermione and Ginny trailing behind. In the evening, during the time that had traditionally found them enjoying quiet after dinner conversation together, either Ron and Hermione or Harry and Ginny arrived to have a 'nice visit'.

Though George was convinced beyond a doubt that they were checking up on HIM rather than coming to 'visit' with Luna, he didn't say a word. He had more than earned their mistrust. He would just have to prove to them that he meant what he said that day when he had first returned to the hospital. He should have known they would be laying in wait for him the second he left her room...

-Flashback-

"_So..." Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and gave George a scathing look. "Came back did you?"_

"_Go ahead," George sighed and slid into the nearest chair. "Let's get it over with, shall we?"_

"_Alright then..." Hermione began. "We want to know what happened before you ran out on Luna."_

_He gave them a bland look. "That's none of your business."_

"_Non_e o_f..." Ginny and Hermione looked as if George had just hit them, Harry and Ron sat on the sofa behind them, smirking into their hands, impressed despite themselves at their brother's audacity. _

"_What do you mean 'none of our business'?" Ginny asked, her hand twitching in the direction of her wand. "I thought we already settled the fact that anything to do with Luna __**is**__ our business as she __**is**__ one of our best friends."_

"_I mean, it's none of your business." George gave them a firm, unwavering look. "What happened is between Luna and I, and, as she hasn't told you herself, I should think that would make it obvious that she feels it is none of your business as well."_

"_But..."_

"_Ginny..."Arthur said quietly. "Leave it be."_

"_Personally..." Harry began. "I'd rather hear George say he will never do it again, whatever it was."_

_George couldn't resist a small grin. Even with all the uncertainty, and the fear the very idea gave him, he wasn't about to say that he would never kiss Luna again. Instead he settled for the next best thing._

"_Can't really say __**that**__...but, I __**will**__ say that I will __**never **__run out on her again. In fact, I will__** promise**__ that I will never, ever__run out on her again." _

_They looked at him, a puzzled expression on their faces. Then he looked at Molly who was smirking over her knitting. The look on her face made it fairly clear she had figured out for herself what had happened between him and Luna before he had run away, or at least, she had a pretty good guess._

"_Oi!" Ron burst out. "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_George smiled to himself. Thankfully, Ron and Harry were as clueless_ _as ever. Before the other women in the room had a chance to figure it out, he stood from the chair and began walking out of the room again._

"_As I said, my and Luna's __**business**__ is none of yours. Now, if you'll __excuse me, I'm off to the gift shop. Honestly," he shook his head, anxious to get at least ONE over on the lot of them in all this. "I can't believe not a one of you, beside mum and dad, have brought Luna flowers."_

_He shook his head and tsk'ed them all the way to the hallway_.

-End Flashback-

* * *

-

* * *

George could barely keep his eyes off Luna as she sat next to him in the yard of the Burrow under a gleaming white canopy, a sultry August breeze ruffling the loose strands of hair that fell from the unusually neat bun she wore instead of her usual messy one. Hermione and Ginny had arrived that afternoon, a gift box in hand, and insisted on getting Luna ready for the party that evening.

The gift box, it turned out, held a new dress and sandals. It was dove grey with small pink rosebuds. The full fluffy skirt reached to mid thigh, and the spaghetti strapped top was demurely cut. Yet the dress as a whole was still incredibly sexy. The sandals, flat because of Luna's recent procedure, were held on by a single grey ribbon that crossed her toes and laced around the ankle three times where it tied with a bow. Around her neck she wore a strand of tiny clear crystals, with matching earrings. And of course, she wore the silver combs that George had given her, securing her hair in place.

She watched, greatly amused as Harry carried his godson, Teddy Lupin, around on his arm, showing him off to any who's attention he could catch. Not that it was difficult. Teddy was adorable in his black infant size suit, a tiny black bow tie at the base of his neck, and his hair brilliant in his late mother's favorite shade of bubblegum pink.

"Luna..." Harry said as he at last stopped in front of them. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting my godson yet?"

"I don't believe I have." She smiled as she reached up and Teddy grabbed her finger in his tiny fist.

"Handsome little guy isn't he?" Harry beamed.

"Takes after his godfather in that respect," Luna grinned. Harry did indeed look handsome that evening, dressed in a light cotton summer shirt sans tie.

"Now you've done it," George mock groaned into his hand. "His head was big enough before."

"Speaking of yourself again?" Harry tsk'ed. "Really George, must you always be the center of attention?"

Luna ignored them. "May I hold him?"

"I don't know…" Harry held Teddy up. "What do you think Teddy? Would you like to go see the pretty lady?"

Teddy gurgled loudly, right on cue.

"I guess that's a yes then." Harry grinned as he handed Teddy off to Luna. Luna held his tiny body close, and breathed in the irresistible scent of baby. He smelled so incredibly sweet, a wonderful combination of baby shampoo, soap, baby powder, and that simply lovely _baby_ smell.

"Hey, little guy." George's voice unconsciously rose into glaringly obvious baby talk. "How are you? Huh?"

"Harry, George..." Molly called from across the yard where she levitated an extra table in front of her. "Could you help me a moment?"

"Coming!" They called back.

Harry looked down at Luna. "You okay with him for a minute?"

"Of course," Luna smiled at Teddy. "We've got this covered, don't we Teddy?"

Harry and George rushed off to help with the table. They quickly set it up, and while Harry followed after Molly to help bring out the chairs, George turned back to check on Luna.

Everything, every sound, every voice, flew from his mind as he took in the sight of Luna sitting with little Teddy Lupin in her arms. He'd always thought there was something particularly attractive about a woman who was holding a baby, but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

In his mind Teddy's bright pink hair darkened into the famous Weasley red, and George was able to quite accurately picture what Luna would look like holding their _own_ child. She had never looked more beautiful, and it nearly knocked him to his knees as the air rushed from his lungs.

"Hey, are you helping or not?" Harry yelled from behind him, and George forced himself back from the haze that had filled his mind.

"Err...yeah." He gave Luna a last longing glance, and then turned to help with the chairs.

"What's with you?" Harry grinned at George.

"Nothing." George tried, and failed, to inject his usual lighthearted tone into his voice.

"Nothing?" Harry nodded as he put the last chair into place. "Sounds like you just got hit by a _confundus_ curse to me."

"Shut up Potter." George said as he turned toward the house. "Tell Luna I'll be right back, would you?"

No way was George going anywhere _near_ Luna while he still had that picture in his head. He'd be on his knee begging her to marry him (and bear his child) if he did. Instead, he walked around the tables to where the food and drinks had been set up, picked up a glass of butterbeer, and drained it without stopping.

With a deep breath he picked up two more glasses and returned to where he had left Luna, thankfully, both Harry and baby Teddy were long gone.

"So that's where you went," she smiled as she took the glass. "I wondered, you looked a little...well, _odd_ for a moment there."

"Odd?" He said as he swung back into his chair.

"Like you had horrible gas or something," Luna grinned. "If that's the case, I do hope that you took care of it before returning."

George looked at Luna and grinned. "That's incredibly crude," he took her hand and held it in his. "Funny, but crude."

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as soft music swelled up around them. Luna had been walking on her own for the past week, mostly getting in and out of her wheelchair to the bed, and around short distances. George decided it was time to push her exercises a little further, so he stood and smiled down at her.

"Shall we give it a try?"

"George," Luna shook her head and smiled. "I am barely walking."

He shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."

Luna put her hand into his, and he helped her to her feet. She clung to him tightly as they walked the short way to where a dance floor had been set up, where he pulled her into his arms, supporting most of her weight as he pulled her tight against him.

George realized instantly that he was probably making a huge mistake. Luna smelled even _better_ than she looked. The scent of lilac teased his nose as his face brushed against her hair when she laid her cheek on his chest, but even as part of him wanted to run away from her, an even bigger part of him wanted to stay there forever.

He was instantly assaulted by memories, dancing with her reminded him too much of dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding nearly a year before, just before everything went to hell when the Ministry fell. He'd been holding her just as he was now, softly swaying to the music, when Kingsley Shacklebolt's lynx patronus had arrived with the horrible news.

-Flashback-

_George looked up just in time to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparate away. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for his parents and Xenophilius Lovegood. He found Luna's father first and Xenophilius gave a silent nod of approval. _

_Then, without a word to Luna, he pulled his wand from inside the pocket of his robes and apparated away with her, taking her to the place that he and her father and agreed upon meeting should something like this happen._

"_George!" Luna's fingers were like talons digging into his arm. "We have to go back...Daddy..."_

"_It's okay," he assured her, prying her hands lose and pulling her tightly into his arms. _

"_What's happening? The patronus...I couldn't hear what it said..." She whimpered against his chest._

"_The ministry's fallen, Scrimegour...he's dead."_

"_Oh no..." She agonized. "No...no...it can't be."_

"_Just relax," he urged softly as he rubbed her back. "You're dad will be here in a minute or two."_

"_I'm scared George, I don't think I've ever been so afraid."_

"_Shhh...it will be okay." He kissed her hair and held her even tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you, I'll protect you, I __promise__."_

-End Flashback-

But he hadn't protected her. Because of him, she had fallen into Voldemort's hands, and he hated himself for it. So many things would have been different if he had only kept his promise to her father.

"Stop thinking about it George," Luna said softly into his ear. George bent lower to whisper softly back to her.

"Thinking about what?"

She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes soft and worried.

"You can't fool me, I know you too well." She looked deep into his eyes, daring him to lie to her. "You're thinking about that night…when the death eaters came."

"You _do_ know me too well." He pulled her close again and sighed against her skin, his breath causing her to explode into goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"It's August George; of _course_ I'm not cold." She grinned. "You've always had this effect on me."

He laughed softly. "Sorry."

Luna looked up at him and grinned. "I can live with it if you can."

George shook his head and laughed. "Cheeky little thing."

"And don't you forget it." She dimpled up at him for a minute and then the smile faded from her face again. "George, I know you said that you couldn't offer me any promises, but…would you give me just one?"

"If I can," he nodded.

"Will you stop torturing yourself because of me?" She looked near tears. "The promises you made to my father, and to me...I can't stand watching you tear yourself apart over them."

"Luna...." He sighed again and rested his forehead on hers. "You're asking me to just forget my culpability in the things that happened to you...you were hurt, you could have been _killed_...I don't know if I can forgive myself for having been responsible for that."

"I thought we agreed that the one to blame was you-know-who." She took a deep breath before going on. "George, blaming yourself for the things that happened isn't going to change anything. They happened, and there is no getting around that, no matter how much you beat yourself up about it."

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, reminding him of how her terrified hands had gripped him that night, and a look of pure agony crossed his face.

"Stop doing that!" She said as she buried her face in his chest. "Please, just...just stop...you say you don't want to hurt me anymore, but…it hurts me to see you in so much pain because of me. It's time to let go of all that George, it's time for us, all of us, to get over the past and go on."

George felt the front of his thin cotton shirt growing damp.

With a deep sigh, he pulled his arms tight around her and buried his face in her neck. As always, her scent made him feel at peace.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I'll try...I promise."

The song ended and Luna stepped away from George and smiled.

The quiet was interrupted then by the soft clanging of silverware against glass. Harry stood up at his table, Ginny sitting next him, across from Ron and Hermione.

Harry lifted his glass with a huge grin on his face. "As the future best man, it falls on me to make a toast. I think we're all a bit surprised by the sudden proposal, but coming from one who has been there since the beginning, I just have to say...It's about time!"

Harry continued to shouts of laughter from the fellow Gryffindor's in attendance, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas.

"Believe it or not, when Ron and Hermione met, it was far from love at first sight." He went on. "In fact, Ron and Hermione loathed each other and both prayed fervently they wouldn't end up in the same house. Well, all I can say is...thank GOD that the sorting hat was much smarter than they were. And, as long as we are giving thanks, we mustn't forget to be thankful for mountain trolls!" He grinned. "Without them, we would not be celebrating the upcoming nuptials of the best friends a guy ever had."

He turned and lifted his glass to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione...we've been to hell and back together, at times I wondered if we would all live through it...but always I knew that I could count on one thing, that you two would be there. So, as your future best man, I get the pleasure of being the first to wish you a very happy future."

He raised his glass and tipped it to them while everyone cheered and drank the toast.

"If I could take just one more moment of your time..." he said as the general chatter had picked up again. All went silent around him once more.

"As long as I'm at it, I want to recognize someone else, someone who has also stuck by my side these past seven years. Though, God knows why she did." He grinned.

"We've been through a lot together, Ginny and I, and like with Ron and Hermione, there have been times when everything nearly came undone. But she stuck with me, even when I wasn't able to stick with _her_. Most of you know the full story of what happened the night of the battle, but what most of you don't know is that it was Ginny who gave me the strength to do what I had to do. And it wasn't just that night, but all the months leading up to it while we were on the run trying to track down the keys to destroying Voldemort. Ginny was my strength, my reason to go on even when things seemed hopeless."

"If she'll have me, I want her to be my strength for the rest of my life...as my wife."

He smiled, and bent down on one knee as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny couldn't speak, and she couldn't see through the tears. She just nodded furiously and whispered…

"Yes!"

George looked at Luna, and his mind flooded with memories and images. The way she had looked the morning after he'd made love to her for the first time, and the way the pink light of dawn flooded across their bodies as he decided that she was the one he wanted to one day marry. How it had felt to kiss her the night before she got so sick, and even closer was the memory of how she had looked when she had held little Teddy Lupin. He looked at her...her face so beautiful, so happy and glowing, that he was seized by an urge so strong he couldn't breathe. He wanted her to be his forever. He wanted to marry her and he wanted to ask her _now_.

George turned to Luna and took her hand...

"Luna..."

"It's wonderful isn't it?" A single voice broke through the happy din, coming from behind him.

Luna turned to back to him. "Yes George?"

"Would you..."

"It's a shame though..." The familiar voice spoke again. "...if only Fred were here. He'd be so happy about all of this."

"George?" Luna asked, her voice concerned as George had suddenly gone horribly pale. "What is it?"

"Would you..." George felt strangled. "Would you like something more to drink?"

Luna smiled up at him. "That would be lovely, thank you."

George nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before standing and rushing to the food and drinks table. He stood, breathing heavily, his heart and mind in a total panic.

What _was_ he thinking? What had he almost _done_...? He couldn't ...but he _had_...

...he had nearly asked Luna to _marry_ him!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview

Luna is ready at

last to stand on her own

but on the eve of George's moving out

news comes that will change

everything.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	16. Letting Go: Part I

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-Thanks as always to my Beta Crimsonangel23 for putting up with my insane typos, spelling mistakes, their, they're and There's, Your and you'res, and the idiot myriad of grammar errors...not to allowing me to bounce horrific things to do to JK Rowlings beautiful characters off on her late into the night!

-Oh and YAY!!! This story just got its 100th review! Keep the reviews coming guys! You SO ROCK!

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter 16

Letting Go

Part One

* * *

-

* * *

George opened his eyes and sat up to stare out the window. It was late, the moon already beginning its downward plunge towards the horizon. The problem was, he couldn't get that picture out of his head. The picture of Luna as she held little Teddy Lupin, made worse by the fact that whenever he pictured the baby now, he had bright red hair and looked an awful lot like the face George saw when he looked in the mirror.

What had he been thinking? He had been moments...no, seconds, from asking Luna to marry him. In the week since, George had been doing his utmost to blame it on the emotion of the moment. A moment of pure insanity brought on by his brother Ron's engagement and Harry Potters proposal to his little sister. There were moments that he actually believed it was just that, his being caught up in the moment.

But now _wasn't_ one of those times. Instead, it was one of those times that he very nearly regretted chickening out. By the time he had stood and looked behind where he and Luna sat, the one who owned the voice had disappeared. George wasn't quite sure why he had been so curious, a twisted part of him wondered if he didn't regret not being able to thank the faceless person for reminding him of the horrible risk he would have been plunging himself into.

But, as he had walked away from Luna that night to get their drinks, he was filled with self-loathing. In his heart, he hated himself for the coward that he knew himself to be...even if he couldn't admit it to her.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna gave up the pretense of sleep and sat up, pulling the window shade as she went. The moon outside was bright, lighting the trees and brush outside in magnificent blue-silver light.

Judging by the sound of the tossing and turning next door, she wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping...and it was far from the first time that week she had heard George having a restless night.

To the untrained eye, George seemed like his usual, happy self. But there-in lay the problem. George hadn't been his usual happy self since before Fred died and that he was acting like he was was a powerful sign that he was forcing himself to act the way he was expected to.

But Luna knew better. She had known George for far too long, and far too well to be fooled. No, something was bothering him. Something that had been bothering him for the past week... since the party at the Burrow.

Once again Luna tried desperately to trace back over their steps, trying to figure out what had upset him. But it seemed a wasted use of mind power. There had been nothing she could remember that could have upset him...except...hadn't he acted funny after helping Harry and his mother with the tables? When he had looked back at her, Luna was sure she had seen an expression of pain cross his face. At the time, she had convinced herself she was imagining things. But now, she was pretty sure that had something to do with whatever was bothering him.

Perhaps it was the fact that so many people at the party had seen them together and assumed that they had reconciled. Had someone said something to him when he went to fetch their drinks? There had been an almost smothering air of expectation in the air that night, and the more Luna thought about it, the more she was sure it had been brought on by Harry's surprise proposal to Ginny. Had someone perhaps expected _George_ to ask _her _to marry him?

But that was silly. Why would anyone just assume such a thing? By now everyone knew about Harry and Ginny and how they had been forced apart by Harry's destiny involving Voldemort. Everyone had been expecting an engagement announcement from them since the war ended.

Luna lay watching the shadows shift as the moon moved across the sky. The more she thought, the more she realized...there was another possibility for what could be bothering George.

Luna had almost fully recovered...she got along well now with just the use of a cane and she never used the wheelchair anymore. So...was it really fair that George was still living with her? Perhaps, after all the heat his family had given him after he left the last time, he was _afraid_ to leave...even though it was obvious that she no longer _really_ needed him there.

Over the past week, the list of things that Luna had needed him to help her with had slowly shrunk away until at last, nothing more remained. So, her allowing him to stay with her, even though she knew she didn't need him there anymore...was doing just what she had been afraid of...she was keeping him prisoner. Well, Okay, maybe nothing so drastic as that...but, had she _told_ him that it was okay for him go?

The truth was, Luna didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her forever, because, she loved him. But, it wasn't fair of her to force him to stay, not now, not when he had already kept his promise.

Luna was healed now. In another week, she would be leaving for school. She didn't need him there anymore...at least not in a physical sense.

George had lived up to his end of the deal. He had gotten her through the procedure, he had stood with her while she recovered.

Now, it was time for her to stand alone, and in doing so, set George free.

As much as the idea broke her heart...it was time to let him go.

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey." George rubbed his eyes and smiled as he sat down at the table the next morning. For the first time, she had awoken before him and now sat a huge plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

"What's this?" He grinned "You never get up before me, much less risk burning the place down by cooking."

"Start one little fire..." Luna rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. "...and I'll never hear the end of it."

"You destroyed your fathers kitchen." George pointed out

"Just a little." She sat down across from him. "He'd been wanted to remodel it anyway."

George laughed and ate a huge bite of pancake. "So, whats the occasion?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you." She smiled "For all you've done for me. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"You did all the hard work." George grinned

"I owe you so much George. If not for you I would still be suffering in pain. Soon, I'll be back on the train to Hogwarts...and it's all thanks to you."

"I told you Luna...I'm no saint." He looked at her sadly "I brought on a lot of pain too."

"But you were here when I needed you." She reached out and put her hand on his "So, I wanted to thank you. And..."

George looked up nervously "And?"

"And to tell you that...I think it's time..." She took a deep breath "time for you to go."

"Go?" George stopped eating and put his fork down. He looked worried, as if he had done something wrong. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes....I mean no..." She shook her head "I don't _want_ you to leave...it's just that, well, I'm all healed now from the procedure. I can walk alone and take care of myself...I don't..."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she didn't need him, but she couldn't. It would be a lie. Luna would _always_ need George with her, _**ALWAYS**_.

"I don't want to hold you here anymore. You've kept your promise, it's time you got your life back." Luna tried to smile, but failed badly.

" Have I done something?" George asked nervously, afraid that Luna had picked up on upheaval his emotions had been in since he had almost asked her to marry him. He had been careful, forcing himself to be his usual self, refusing to let her see how afraid he was of what he had almost done. "Do _you_ want me to go?"

"No!" Luna shook her head vehemently "Of course not!" She tightened her hand on his.

"It's just that...we had a deal George. You've held up your end." She smiled softly

"Yeah." George rolled his eyes "I was a big help. Ignoring you, fighting with you... upsetting you so you hurt yourself and running out on you when you were sick..."

Luna giggled a little "It was never boring."

George looked up at her and grinned. "That's one way of putting it."

"I'm not saying I want you to leave my life George." She gave his hand a firm squeeze "I'm just saying...the time has come for you to go back to yours."

"So..." George cleared his throat and smiled "When is this eviction effective?"

"Well...I thought it might be nice for us to celebrate my successful recovery first."

"I thought that was what this breakfast was all about?" He arched an eyebrow

"I'm being selfish, you know...trying to delay your leaving somewhat." Luna grinned "Work with me here."

"Okay then." George laughed "How about I take you to Daigon Alley today to get your books and then out to dinner tonight. I will vacate the premises in the morning?"

"Deal." Luna grinned "Now eat your breakfast."

George looked at her with a sinking heart. So many times he had longed for the time that his responsibility to her would be lifted. Now that it had come, the only thing he longed for...was more time with her.

* * *

-

* * *

"Is this table okay?" Luna didn't miss the fact that the waitress gave George a through looking over as she'd watched him pull the chair out and it annoyed the hell out of her. It appeared to Luna that the waitress _barely_ managed not to drool as her eyes slipped down to George's butt.

"You know..." Luna said as she pulled out the chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down, refusing his help. "I think I would rather sit on this side."

George gave Luna a puzzled look as he slid into the chair kitty-corner from hers and accepted his menu.

"Er..." He began, giving the drink menu a quick look over "Two glasses of white wine I think?" He looked at Luna "Is that okay?"

"I'll need to see the young ladies identification." The waitress gave George a smoldering look while she ignored Luna totally.

"No you don't" Luna glared back at her "Because I would prefer to order for myself thank you."

She flipped the menu over "Pink Lemonade please."

The waitress scribbled on her pad and gave George a final look before turning away.

"Luna?" George looked at her, his eyebrows raised so high they were hidden in his hair. "Is something wrong?"

Luna broke her glare from the waitresses back and affixed it onto George. A feeling of embarrassment came over her. It wasn't as if it was _his _fault he was so damned attractive.

"No." She sighed and shook her head at herself "It's not your fault."

George looked properly confused, as he should have been.

"What's not my fault?"

"You really have no idea?" Luna looked surprised. Did he really have no idea how absolutely gorgeous he looked that night in his tight black jeans and crisp white cotton button down shirt? But then, as much as she teased him about being arrogant, for someone as attractive as George was, he had always been shockingly unaware of his effect on women. Well, most women. Luna had _never_ been able to hide the effect he'd always had on her.

George shook his head in the negative. "I have no clue."

"That waitress..." Luna began "She was checking you out...and if I'm not mistaken, she liked what she saw."

George began to laugh then. "She was not."

"Was." Luna rolled her eyes

"Not."

The waitress returned with their drinks and a devilish look came into Luna's eyes. The look that George had always referred to as 'Trouble brewing in Lunaland.'

"Excuse me, Miss?" Luna began, turning a sweet smile on the waitress.

"Yes?" The waitress tore her eyes off the bare bit of George's chest that was visible in the V of his shirt.

"Would you mind telling my friend that you were checking him out?" Luna said, her face smug "You see, he doesn't believe me."

The waitress looked like a fish out of water, her mouth open and gasping while she fought to think of something to say.

George, on the other hand, had known Luna for far too long to be shocked by what she had just done.

"She was _NOT _checking me out." George rolled his eyes "Because I am pretty sure it is apparent to anyone with eyes that as pretty as you look tonight, I would have no _desire_ to look at anyone else. So checking me out would be a total waste of time."

It was George's turn to look smug as he took advantage of Luna's shock to order for both of them. The waitress, her face now incredibly red, scribbled their orders down and beat a hasty retreat.

"Did you really mean that?" Luna asked softly "You think I look pretty?"

George gaped at her. She wore a soft blue mid-thigh length sundress with thin straps that buttoned down the front and the ribboned silver shoes she had worn to the party at the burrow. Her hair was down with the sides pulled up into the familiar silver combs. But Luna had never been able to see in herself what George had always seen. It was her heart that made Luna the most beautiful woman he had, or would ever, know. Her outer beauty was just icing on an amazingly gorgeous cake.

"Actually..." George said nervously "No..."

Luna looked up sharply as he continued. "Incredibly beautiful is more like it."

Luna smiled at him over the soft candlelight.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." she said softly

"I wont be far." George smiled "I hope you'll come and see me before you leave for school next week."

"Well, just because I am kicking you out, it doesn't mean you can't come to visit before I leave." She shifted nervously " I mean, if you want to...you don't have to."

"Of course I want to." He took her hand "I'll miss you too."

A waiter approached then carrying a heavy tray bearing their meals. Apparently, their waitress had _gone on break_.

"See what you did." George grinned at Luna as he cut into his steak "You scared that poor girl off."

"Shame on me." Luna giggled "I guess next time she will learn to be more careful when she looks at someone's butt."

"She was _not_ looking at my butt." George blushed

"Was."

"Not."

"Of course she was looking at your butt George." Luna shook her head "Everyone looks at your butt_. I _still look at your butt and I have had plenty of time to get use to the sight of your butt."

"You mean your _not_ sick of looking at my butt?" George lifted at eyebrow at her

"Right." Luna nodded sarcastically "As if a_nyone_ could get sick of looking at your butt."

"Hmmm" George smirked "Thanks, that could be very useful information."

"Well, don't get cocky." Luna grinned "I still don't think your ears are that handsome."

"Not even my fake one?"

"Err...no..." She rolled her eyes "Your fake one looks just like your real one."

"You're a difficult woman to please Luna Lovegood." He shook his head, then he grinned and winked at her "Guess it's a good thing you are so fixated on my butt."

Luna just giggled. It wasn't like she could deny it...she _was_ fixated on his butt...among other things.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna heard voices as she attempted to shake the just woken fog from her mind.

He was leaving today. In an hour or so, George would be gone. It had been her decision, and she had known it was the right thing, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Did it?

"Luna?" George knocked softly on her door.

"Come in." She called as she sat up and reached for her robe.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door

"Is someone here?" She asked as she stood and slid into her robe.

"Err....yeah." George looked nervous and upset about something. "My dad, and Percy."

"Oh." Luna said sadly as she pulled the braids from her hair, ran the brush quickly through it and pulled it back into a messy bun held it in place with the silver combs "Have they come to help you with your things?"

"Not exactly." George took her arm "They've come to speak with you."

"Me?" She looked puzzled

"Yes." George took a deep breath "Luna...it's about your father."

Fear gripped Luna's insides. The look on George's face scared her.

"Daddy?" She put her hand over her mouth and sank down on the side of the bed.

"Luna..." George knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm afraid the news isn't good."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 17 Preview

Luna is faced

with the most difficult

decision of her life and George

makes a decision that will

change everything.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	17. Letting Go: Part II

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Happy Independence Day everyone!

BTW....

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST BOUGHT MY TICKETS TO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! I am going at 12:01 am on July 15th (The night of July 14th) OMG I SO CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GAWD! I am SUCH A POTTERGEEK! I'm even gonna wear my Gryffindor Tie and Hogwarts hat (You know...the totally dorky black pointy one that they only wore in the first movie! LOL)

Thanks to my beta, Crimsonangel23! Mucho luv-ieos to ya girl... even if you did desert me this past week to do something totally unnecessary! LOLOLOLOL(you know I'm kidding and really happy for you, right?) BTW, if this chapter is a mess, it's not her fault, it's mine! And YEAH...I know it's a holiday and all that crap...but come ON...I NEED REVIEWS!! I am currently working on the final chapter so this story will probably conclude in the next two weeks or so.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

"_Luna." Arthur said softly as he sat in the chair across from her. "I'm afraid the news isn't the best."_

"_Daddy..." She stumbled over the words "He's dead... isn't he?"_

"_No." Arthur shook his head sadly "He has been found alive...but..."_

"_He's alive?" Luna looked up sharply, her mouth just beginning to curve into a smile. "He'll be able to come home soon then?"_

_Arthur looked at Luna, his face incredibly grim. "Luna, he's in St. Mungo's. It wasn't until another patient came out of a coma that they were able to get an idea of who he was. St. Mungo's contacted the ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt contacted me to make a positive identification. Percy and I have just come from there. The man we saw was unmistakably your father."_

_Luna looked confused. "But...he's alive...?"_

"_He is, but, he's been in a coma for a very long time, since he was found outside of Azkaban shortly after the ministry retook control. Luna, his condition isn't good."_

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna

Chapter Seventeen

Letting Go

Part Two

* * *

-

* * *

Luna clung tightly to George's arm as they walked the quiet hallways of St. Mungo's. She felt weak, sick to her stomach and she was afraid that if she made the wrong move she would faint. George watched her closely...afraid of that very thing.

"Are you okay?" George asked as they stepped onto the elevator "I can get your a wheelchair if you'd rather."

"No." Luna said softly "I'm fine."

"Luna..."

"I said I'm fine George." Anger laced Luna's voice, then it cleared as fast as it had come on. She shook her head, ashamed that she had lashed out at George like that. "I'm sorry." she said as she struggled to control the tears that threatened. "I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm just...I'm scared..."

"Of course you are." George reached down for her hand. "If it helps, feel free to yell at me as much as you want."

Luna gave him a small smile as the elevator ground to stop.

"Careful." she cautioned "I may take you up on that."

The doors slid open and a healer stepped forward as they stepped off the elevator.

"Miss Lovegood? The front desk told me you were on your way up." The healer took her hand "I'm Healer Delphinius Drake, I am in charge of your fathers care."

"My father..."

"He's just down this hallway, in the cardiac care unit. I was hoping to speak with you before you see him."

He motioned into a small office just off the bank of elevators. Luna followed, her mind in a daze. George watched her closely, watching for any signs that Luna might be faltering. Instead, she sat calmly into the chair that Healer Drake offered and George took her hand into his.

"Miss Lovegood." Drake said as he sat down across the desk from them "As you know, once word spread of you-know-who's defeat, there was mass rioting at Azkaban. You father was brought in with a large number of unidentified injured, he _appeared_ to have suffered cardiac arrest. We became concerned when he stabilized but failed to regain consciousness. He's suffered several more instances of cardiac arrest since then, the most recent two days ago."

"But..." Luna began, her hand squeezing down tight on George's "Why isn't he waking up?"

The healer looked up at Luna, his eyes bearing the mark of someone about to give extremely bad news.

"One of our patients came out of a coma last night and he identified your father, that is why we were finally able to notify you of his whereabouts. He was also able to give us information that we did not have before."

"Information?" Luna looked more afraid than George had ever seen her.

"I'm afraid that there is no easy way to say this Miss Lovegood." He stopped and took a deep breath "The man who identified your father also witnessed him being attacked...by a dementor."

"A dementor?" Luna began breathing heavily, her chest heaving with the effort "You don't mean..."

"I'm sorry..." Healer Drake looked at Luna, his eyes sad " But your father was kissed."

"You...you could be wrong...maybe the person that man saw wasn't my father..."

"I wish I could tell you that's a possibility Miss Lovegood. But..."  
Healer Drake looked at Luna sympathetically "We ran a series of tests on your father, and all our results confirmed the dementors kiss"

Luna's face went pale as her hand gripped hard onto George's. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I know this isn't easy Miss Lovegood." He took a deep breath "Your father is being held to life by a powerful life sustaining spell. We put it on him when he was first brought in, not realizing that he had been kissed."

Luna looked up, her eyes weary of the words to come "and...?"

"Once the spell is in place, it can only be removed with a family members permission."

Luna gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "You're asking me for permission to kill my father?"

"No." Healer Drake looked at Luna sympathetically "I'm asking for your permission to let him go."

"But if he has been kissed..." Luna shuddered "He can never have his soul back..."

"Not in this world, no." Healer Drake looked at Luna sadly "But , as horrible as this situation is, there _is_ a small ray of hope. New studies support the theory that after the kiss, the soul passes through the dementor and then lingers in our world until the time that the body of the kissed achieves physical death. Once the body dies, the soul is freed to move on to the next world."

"So what you're saying..." George spoke for the first time "is, if he is taken off the spell, and his body dies..."

"We believe, that his soul will be set free too." Healer Drake finished

"But...how long will he live? I mean...once the spell is lifted?" Luna asked

"I'm sorry Miss Lovegood...There's really no way of knowing. He's stable right now. It could be a few minutes, a few hours...maybe even a few days."

"Weeks?" Luna asked hesitantly "Months?"

"It's possible." Healer Drake nodded "But, given your fathers cardiac condition, I would be more likely to count on hours, most likely it will be minutes."

George tightened his arm around Luna.

"I want to see him." Luna said softly

"Of course."

"I can't decide anything until I've seen him."

Healer Drake nodded, then he rose and lead them down the hallway to the cardiac care ward, he stopped and pushed a door open.

"I'll leave you here. Please, take all the time you need." Luna nodded and walked past him, George right behind her.

"Daddy." Luna slid down into the chair next to the bed and picked up his hand. Xenophilius looked pale and wasted in the hospital bed, his body covered in flawless white sheets and a myriad of tubes ran around his body.

"George..."

George stepped up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do George."

George sighed and put his arm around her "You'll do the right thing."

"But what is the right thing?"

"Nobody can know that but you." George wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I know it's hard, but if you are going to do this, you have to do it because _you_ know it's the right thing. Because _you_ know in your heart it's what your father would have wanted you to do."

"It's been just me and Daddy since Mummy died." Luna took a deep breath and turned back to her father. " Did you know, Daddy had to make a choice just like this after the accident?"

"I didn't." He said softly as he knelt down next to the chair and took her free hand

"Yes." She nodded "Mummy was hurt so badly...in her brain stem... The healer said that even if she woke up, she would never be the same. She wouldn't be able to eat by herself or take care of herself. She would have had to spend the rest of her life in a special hospital for people who couldn't get better." She was quiet for a minute, and then she spoke so softly that George wondered afterward if he had imagined it. "I wonder...if I don't sign the papers if Daddy will have to go to one of those places?"

"I don't know." George felt like his heart was breaking. Watching Luna in physical pain was nothing compared to this. There was _nothing_ George could do to make this pain go away. There was no procedure, no miracle. George felt the most helpless he had ever felt.

"Daddy told me once, that letting Mummy go was the hardest thing he had ever done. But, said that keeping her alive like that would have been selfish, because there was no hope that she would ever be the same person again. He said that we would have been forcing her to live a life that she would have hated." She took a deep breath "He wouldn't have liked this...but...I don't know...what if I do it and then regret it?"

"I think, if your sure of what you think your father would have wanted, it will be okay. I don't mean it will be easy...it will never be okay that you lost him...but you'll have the consolation of knowing that you did what your father would have wanted. But...You need to listen to what your heart is telling you to do."

"My heart is telling me to let him go." She looked at George with liquid eyes and her tears broke free to pour down her face "Daddy wouldn't want this. He can't get better...but, if there's the slightest chance that his soul can pass on...he'd want to go to be with mum again."

"George..."Luna let go of George's hand "I think...I think I'm ready to sign."

George nodded and stepped out of the room, a moment later he returned, a healers assistant with him. She handed Luna a clipboard with the form and she explained the paperwork.

"Your sure about this then?" George kissed her forehead

"It's the right thing" Luna nodded and leaned over the bed. She rubbed her cheek against her fathers and then kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy." Luna's voice broke and her tears fell on her fathers face. "I love you so much."

She sat up again and wiped the tears from her face, then, she signed.

"I'll get this to Healer Drake." The healers assistant took the clipboard and just before she left she touched Luna's shoulder gently "If you need anything, just point your wand at the sensor."

"Thank you." When she was gone Luna picked up her fathers hand and held it in hers "It's done Daddy...you'll be with Mum again soon."

Healer Drake arrived fifteen minutes later.

"You've made your decision?" He asked softly as he touched Luna's shoulder "You're sure?"

"Yes." Luna said sadly "Please, do what you have to."

Healer Drake pulled his wand from his pocket and stepped up to the bed.

"_Helivius Rehleasio"_

He put his hand on Luna's shoulder "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

"There was nothing you could do..." Luna gave him a soft smile "But, you've taken good care of him, thats enough."

He nodded and left the room while Luna turned back to her father, his hand clenched tightly in hers.

"When I was a little girl" She said, a small smile on her face. "I was badly afraid of storms. Daddy use to come into my room and he would sing to me. Even when I got older, he would sing and everything would be okay."

_-Flashback-_

"_Daddy!" Luna sat in the middle of her bed, her hands over her ears. "I'm scared! It's so loud!"_

"_Shhhh" Xenophilius crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed. "It's okay angel. Daddy's here." He picked her up and pulled her into his lap. "Nothing can hurt you while I'm here."_

"_Daddy..." Luna looked up at him with trusting eyes. "Sing to me...please?"_

"_What would you like me to sing?"_

"_You know." Luna giggled a little. How silly for Daddy to ask, she always wanted the same song. "The lullaby"_

"_Okay then." He smiled "But you have to close your eyes."_

_Luna obeyed and cuddled deeper into her fathers arms as he began to sing._

_- _

_-_

_Sweet precious one_

_Don't be alarmed_

_Your Daddy is here _

_To keep you from harm_

_-_

_-_

_Take hold of my hand_

_Fly away with me_

_I'll take you away_

_Far from this angry sea_

_-_

_-_

_To a land of princes and princesses_

_And magic rings_

_With iced sugar castles_

_And other nice things_

_-_

_-_

_Nothing to fear love _

_You'll come to no harm_

_Just go on and dream love_

_You're safe in my arms._

_-_

_-_

-End Flashback-

Luna held her fathers hand in both of hers and placed it next to her cheek. She closed her eyes and then, she began to sing the lullaby. As she finished the song, the monitor next to the bed flatlined.

Xenophilius Lovegood was gone.

Luna lay forward and rested her cheek on his still chest, her tears wetting the sheets. George sat next to her and lightly rubbed her back and shoulders as he felt more and more helpless. Nothing he could say or do would make this better. He knew from experience the only thing that would...was time.

"George...I..." Luna sat up and turned to him "I know...we decided that you were going to move out today, but..." She cut off as George pulled his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Hey...I promised didn't I? That I would stay with you for as long as you need me."George pulled back and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers "I'm not going anywhere."

Luna gave him a small nod and then buried herself back in the safety of his arms.

* * *

-

* * *

-Just an after-note. If you've read a lot of my George and Luna stuff you might have recognized the Lullaby that Xenophilius sang to Luna. It's called "_Far From The Angry Sea"_ and it originally appeared in "The Storm Before Dawn" I made a few minor changes, but, mostly it remains the same.

If you've never read that story, go give it a looksy!

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 18 Preview

In the aftermath of

Xenophilius' death an innocent

request leads to something

unexpected.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 19 Preview

The new understanding

between George and Luna has been

destroyed! Luna will make a painful decision

that will tear them apart forever.

But will George let her go through

with it?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	18. Bodily Comfort

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning: This chapter contains mature content

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Eighteen

Bodily Comfort

* * *

-

* * *

George watched from a distance as Luna still sat in the white chair in front of her fathers tomb, even though the funeral had ended sometime before.

"George..." Ginny and Harry stepped up next to him and Ginny put her hand on his shoulder "How's Luna been?"

"I don't know." George shrugged " She doesn't like to talk about it much."

"I reckon that's to be expected." Harry said sadly as he sat in the chair next to George.

"I suppose." He nodded "I wish she would talk to me though, she's barely spoke since he died. She mostly just sits on her bed and stares out the window."

For the past three days George had been watching Luna suffer, helpless to do anything but stand by and watch, hoping that she would eventually break her silence and let him in.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked as she sat on her brothers other side.

"I'm fine." he shook his head "It's Luna I'm worried about. Mostly I am trying to decide how to kill Rita Skeeter and get away with it."

"Don't blame you there." Harry shook his head angrily. How dare that vile woman show up at the funeral attempting to cover the story of the 'fitting death of the man who betrayed Harry Potter'. Fortunately, Ron and Harry had been able to get her out of there before Luna saw her. However, George was still going to have to tell her about it. It was likely to be in the papers.

"You have to tell her George." Ginny said sadly "Better it come from you than she see it herself."

"I know." George leaned forward and buried his face in his hand. "But How? How I am suppose to prepare her for that damned article. It's not enough that she lost her father, now she has to watch him raked over the coals in the Daily Prophet?"

"There's no way really. Nothing is going to make it easier. " Harry shrugged "Just tell her and be there for her."

George leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "As if I would be anywhere else?"

He looked up at Luna again. She had stood now and her hand rested atop her fathers tomb. She looked so small and frail, as if the slightest wind would knock her off her feet. George stood and walked to her side. Her body shook as he put his arm around her and pulled her against his side.

"You okay?" He asked gently

"No." Luna looked at him, her face red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained. "I don't think I am ever going to be okay again George."

"You will be." He assured "You'll have to be, because I'm not leaving your side until you are, and I imagine you'll get awfully sick of me trailing you at school."

Luna laughed a little then turned and buried her nose in his chest.

"Will you take me home now?" She asked softly, her voice slightly muffled.

"Let's go." George wrapped his arms tightly around her as he lead her away from the tomb.

* * *

-

* * *

"Luna?" George stood outside Luna's bedroom the next night, her dinner on a tray. "I brought you dinner."

Luna looked away from the window "Thanks, but, I don't think I can eat."

George set the tray on the table next to the bed then sat down next to her.

"Luna, you should try to eat." He reached out and ran his fingers gently down her cheek "You're better now, but you still need to keep your strength up."

"I know." she sighed as she turned away from the window "It's just...the thought of food, it makes me sick."

"It was the same way for me." George took her hand "Right after Fred died.

"And it got better?" She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Eventually, after some time passed." he nodded and squeezed her hand "I guess I just realized that if Fred could have seen me, he wouldn't have liked it very much."

"Did that make it easier?" She looked away again

"I don't know about easier" he sighed "I think it just gave me a reason to fight my way back up out of worst of the sadness I felt."

"I don't think Daddy would have liked this much." Luna admitted "Seeing me so sad. He always said he was the happiest when he saw me smile." A trail of tears began down her cheek.

"Luna...there's something I need to tell you about." George began nervously

Luna looked back at him, her eyes afraid and weary. "Go on then."

"Rita Skeeter was at the funeral yesterday."

"Rita Skeeter? Why would she..." Luna nodded and slowly turned her head away again "Oh, I get it. I imagine she feels justice has been served doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so." He moved closer to her and put his arms around her "But Luna...what you need to remember is that the people who matter, Harry, Ron and Hermione, they _don't_ feel that way. They don't blame your father for what he did, because they know, he did it to keep you safe. He did what _ANY_ father would have done."

"They've been very kind, and understanding." Luna agreed "Maybe even more than I have."

"What do you mean?"

"They have been such good friends to me. Besides you and Fred, they were my first real friends. After I was taken off the train last December, Mrs. Malfoy told me that as soon as my father did what you-know-who wanted that I would be set free...but I knew better. I knew that I was to be killed. But then they came, they rescued me from Malfoy manor and they saved my life. So when I heard what Daddy did to them...I was so angry. I had it in my head that as soon as I saw him I was going to chew him out for what he had done. But...now..."

She shook her head, unable to continue.

"Hey." George turned her to face him "Who's always telling me that we can't change the past? That all we can do is move on from it and go on?"

Luna sniffled "That does sound vaguely familiar."

George chuckled lightly "It should. You've had to say it a lot to get through my thick head."

He let go of her and reached for the tray, then set it over her legs. "Now, I am ordering you to eat something."

"Oh George..." Luna looked at the tray like she wanted to vomit. "I don't know if I can do this."

He arched his eyebrow "Do I have to feed you?"

The corners of Luna's mouth lifted up into a small grin. "And if I said yes?"

"Then I would feed you." He tilted his head, his eyes giving her a definite stern look. "But, I am thinking that you are strong enough to do it yourself. You've always been a strong person Luna, much, much stronger than I. So, don't make me fight you."

"Fine. " Luna sighed deeply, then picked up her fork and slanted George a look. "Bully."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna was surprised to find that she was able to choke down most of the food on the tray. After she finished she took a long hot soak then slipped into her nightgown and robe. When she came from the bathroom she discovered that George's mother had delivered yet another basket of food, this one containing a huge strawberry-rhubarb cobbler.

He handed her a plate and turned to leave, but Luna stopped him. "George...would you stay?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Come and sit with me..."Luna patted the side of the bed "I think I'd like to talk...if that's okay with you."

"Of course." He sat on the side of the bed

Luna looked up at him "I was thinking a lot while I was in the bath. About the future."

"The future?"

"About what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, and, what Daddy might have liked me to do."

George smiled, Luna seemed to be making positive strides and he felt a huge burden lift from his shoulders. She would be alright, but then, he had always known she would be.

"And...have you come to any conclusions?"

Luna nodded "When Daddy's lawyer was here the other day it was about his will."

George had guessed that, that was why he had left Luna alone. It was a rather private thing and he hadn't wanted to intrude.

"Daddy left everything to me. The land, the house...of course, when he drew up his will he had no idea that the house would be destroyed." She grinned a little "He also left me the rights to publish the Quibbler."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Well...not exactly. You see, it also turns out that Daddy was quite heavily insured. It seems that I have come into a fair amount of money because of it." She took a deep breath "I want to revive the Quibbler, but as a newspaper. A daily, like the Daily Prophet. Someplace where I can challenge the rubbish gits like Rita Skeeter put out as news."

George scooted closer and cupped her cheek in his hand "I think, that is a wonderful plan."

"You think so?" Luna looked at him nervously "Really?"

"Of course." He smiled warmly and put his arms around her, pulling her close "You will be an amazing publisher. I think your father would have been very proud."

"I miss him." Luna sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "I miss him so much that I feel like I could smother from it."

"I know." George let her go and shifted so he was sitting next to her, then he put an arm around her so he could hold her close to his side.

"Sometimes, I still miss Fred so much that I am _sure_ I will smother from it. But...do you remember, when you were sick and I left?'

Luna nodded

"I went back to our flat above the shop." he laughed a little "Like an idiot I decided to get pissed. Something I accomplished quite well. The next morning I had a terrible hangover, and I knew that Fred had kept a bottle of hangover potion in his room. I had only been in there once since Fred died...to get his suit for him to be buried in." George took a deep breath and let it out on a soft sigh.

"I forced myself to go into his room, mostly because I knew I couldn't put it off forever, you know?"

Luna nodded "That must have been so hard for you."

"It was." George nodded "The room was just the way he had left it. Dirty clothes on the floor, his bed looking like he had just left it. I found myself remembering how you and Angelina use to make him clean his room, and he would protest...saying the smell was …."

"His own special brand of air freshener." Luna finished and smiled a little "I remember...Angelina and I called it Au Du Stinky Fred."

"Right." George grinned "I realized then, that for the first time I was thinking about Fred and I didn't feel like I was smothering. It was so wonderful, being able to remember Fred and smile. So you see Luna...I can promise you..."He picked up Luna's hand and held it tight in his."Maybe it won't be tomorrow, but one day...the same thing will happen for you. You'll think of your father and you'll realize that it doesn't hurt as much anymore to remember."

"Thank you...for telling me that. It helps to know that it won't always hurt so much." A burst of tears broke free from her eyes "That day just seems so far off right now."

George let go of her hand and put his arms around her, holding her close. "I know. I'm sorry..."

"George..." Luna looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "If I asked you for something, would you do it, even if it would be difficult?"

"If I can." He answered, knowing full well he couldn't deny her anything...no matter how difficult it may be.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Luna sniffled "Would you sleep next to me and hold me? I know it's a bit selfish of me to ask, knowing how you feel...but, I just can't stand to be alone right now."

"It's not selfish." Despite George's fear of letting her get too close, what she was asking seemed like such a simple thing. It was something he could do, something that would bring her comfort, and to George it felt like the least he could do. "Don't you know that I would do anything for you?"

He let her go and stood, pulling the blankets back for her. Luna took off her robe and scooted down under the blankets. George left, returning a moment later in his boxers and a t-shirt. He slid into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. Luna snuggled down close to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you George."

"Your welcome." he kissed her forehead "Go to sleep."

Luna nodded and put her arm around his middle. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

George was slowly pulled up from deep layers of sleep. There was an unfamiliar sound in the room, something vaguely familiar. He opened his eyes, the room was strange to him and he rolled over, hoping to get his bearings.

Instead, his eyes fell on the back of a woman's head, blonde hair fell around her, covering the pillow his head lay on. Her body lightly shook the bed and George became aware of the identity of the sound...the woman was sobbing. A woman he recognized in the next second as Luna.

"Hey." he said softly as he put his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "Are you okay?"

Luna shook her head

"What's wrong?" He rubbed her stomach lightly with his hand.

"I...I...h...had a n...n...nightmare." She reached her hands up and clung to his arm "About ...about Daddy."

"Shhh." George kissed the back of her head. "it's okay."

"It's not!" she moaned miserably "He's never coming back, and...and it's my fault!"

"No..." George squeezed her tighter "No...it's not."

"He never would have been in that awful place if he hadn't been trying to protect me." Luna sobbed against the pillows

"No..." He cupped her face in his hand and she turned to face him "Your father is a hero Luna, he died because he did what any father would have done." He kissed her cheek "He stood up for what was right, and he stood up to Voldemort at a time when just about everyone else was bowing down to him." He kissed her cheek again, closer to her lips. "How can you blame yourself for that?" he kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"I won't let you blame yourself. I won't."

He tightened his arms around her, his eyes boring into hers in the soft moonlight that came through the window.

"George..." She whispered, just before he kissed her. His hands reached up to cup her face, pulling her even closer as his tongue slid between her lips. Her arms went around him, pulling him closer still as he moved his hands from her face, one hand dove into her soft hair while the other went to her hip, then to her leg and he pulled it up over his.

His mouth slid from hers to her neck and he kissed his way down her throat, then to her ear. George became of tugging against his back and he shifted slightly as Luna pulled his shirt off. His own hand went to the buttons on her nightgown while his lips found her neck again, then moved slowly down to her chest. Luna pulled her arms free of the now open nightgown, tossing it onto the floor with his shirt.

Her skin glowed silver in the moonlight, beckoning him closer and he flicked his tongue over her swollen nipples, his hand moving lower to fall between her legs. He slid his hand inside her panties, cupping her before he slid a finger into her warmth, then another while he massaged the hardening nub of nerves. Luna bucked her hips upward as he stroked her, moving in time with his fingers as his mouth feasted at her breast.

"George..." she breathed heavily, panting hard as she felt herself beginning to climax. "I'm...." She cut off with a throaty moan as the coil released inside her, sending her off into a place of total bliss.

He kissed her hard as he pulled her panties off, Luna tugging his boxers off at the same time. George nudged her legs apart with his own, then slid his body over hers. He moaned in intense satisfaction as he slid easily inside of her. He felt like he belonged there, like it was the only place that he would ever belong again. Luna was his everything, the one he wanted to spend forever with...no matter how short that forever might be.

"George..." Luna gasped as he moved inside of her "Love me George..."

"I do." he whispered against her neck "I love you."

"More..." she begged as he quickened his pace, both nearing their climax "Please more!"

"Luna!" He called out her name and he felt her explode against him seconds before he too exploded. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to his chest as he rolled them to their sides.

"George..." She said softly as his fingers tangled in her hair and he kissed her again, this time his kiss was incredibly gentle, a kiss filled with intense love rather than just desire.

"I love you too." Luna whispered just before they drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nineteen Preview

Luna and George

wake to face the light of day...

and the aftermath of

their actions

* * *

-

* * *

-


	19. Casualties of War

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Nineteen

Casualties of War

* * *

-

* * *

_George stared up the aisle at the casket that sat near the altar of the cathedral, his feet reluctant to move, his heart unwilling to say his final goodbyes. _

_He moved forward slowly, the soles of his shoes squeaking on the highly polished stone floor as his heart felt like it was about to explode from his chest. He didn't want to do this...he wasn't ready to say goodbye. He was angry about the life cut so horribly short, about the loss of the things that they would never do together again. _

_Mostly, he was angry about the loss of the person he loved most in all the world. _

_George stopped before the gleaming white casket, his hand brushed over it gently, lovingly, his heart feeling like it had been pulverized until it was fine, bloody, powder. _

_He took a deep breath and lifted the top half of the casket. Inside, Luna lay looking like an angel. Her beautiful moonlight hair spread around her head, looking for all the world like she was asleep, but he knew better. _

_Luna would never be waking again. ..she was dead._

George forced his eyes open, the nightmare causing his heart to pound so hard that he could barely breath. Luna lay next to him, her face peaceful in sleep. So peaceful in fact, that she closely resembled the face he had seen in his nightmare. Carefully, he put his fingers to her throat, checking for a pulse.

She was alive. Thank God.

Careful not to wake her, George slid out of her arms. He rose from the bed and picked his boxers and shirt out of the small pile next to the bed and put them back on. He sat down on the side of the bed, his eyes fixed on Luna's face.

Memories of making love to her filled his mind, only to be quickly replaced by the memory of the sight of her in his nightmare...Luna...dead.

Gone from him forever.

Fear rose up inside him, cutting off his air and choking him. What the hell had be been thinking? He couldn't do this, he couldn't be this close to her.

It was impossible.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna felt insistent sunlight poking at her eyes, forcing her into a world of wakefulness. With it came the memory of what had occurred the night before. Her eyes flew open as she grasped at the sheet that covered her naked body. She hadn't been dreaming then...George really had spent the night with her...he had made love to her.

She realized then that she was in the bed alone and she rolled over. George sat fully clothed in the chair next to the bed, his gaze fixed on the window above her head.

"George..." She sat up and reached for her robe.

He looked down from the window and into her eyes as she pulled the robe around herself.

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice broken and apologetic.

Panic jumped into Luna's chest. What was he apologizing for?

"Sorry..." She slid forward until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, George only a few inches away from her. "For what?"

"For what happened between us last night." George took a deep breath "You were in pain and I took advantage of that."

Luna shrugged "I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

George shook his head "You shouldn't have had to. I shouldn't have stayed with you. I knew that it could happen...and I knew it would be a mistake if it did."

Luna gave him a hard look "It was a mistake?"

"Of course it was." George pleaded with her to understand "I told you weeks ago...I can't ever be with you like that again."

"So, you don't regret that you 'took advantage of my pain' as much as you do that you let your guard down, is that it?"

"I regret them both." He said as he stood and walked to the window. "It's my fault and I am sorry. I never meant to give you false hope."

"False hope." Luna glared at his back

"I can't do this, I told you before, I couldn't make any promises to you..."

"Then don't." Luna stalked to where he stood and grabbed his arm to force him to look at her "You just remember though, I never asked you for a damned thing."

"I never said you did." He put his hand out as if to touch her, then let it fall back to his side. "All of this...it's my fault. I knew that it would be difficult when I talked you into having the procedure, but I did it anyway. I did it because I care about you. But...what happened last night, it was wrong...because, it's more than I can give."

"You mean that your afraid." Luna sank back onto the side of the bed "You got too close to wanting a future with me and it scared you, isn't that what you mean?"

"I suppose so." He sighed "But that doesn't mean that I don't still want you in my life Luna...I want to be your friend..."

Luna shook her head and laughed bitterly. "You'll have to forgive me if I tell you to fuck off."

"Luna..." he reached out again to touch her and Luna jerked away from him.

"Get out." she spat acerbically

"What?"

"I said, get out." She stood and lifted her chin angrily "It should make things easier for you...this time you won't have to run away like a little child."

She crossed her arms over her chest as he looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"Luna...please..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" She looked at him like she wished he would drop dead on the spot. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

George didn't say another word. He stepped past her, went into the other room and picked up his trunk, and then, he was gone.

Luna rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. She turned the water in the shower to as hot as she could stand it, then she stepped under the hot spray...desperate to scrub away the evidence of what had happened the night before.

While she scrubbed she decided that she would collapse the tent and go to Daigon Alley. She would spend the tonight at the Leaky Cauldron and then, tomorrow, she would board the train for Hogwarts.

Her life here was over. It was time to move on...and, it was time to leave George Weasley behind her as well...as far behind as possible.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George couldn't keep his eyes off the clock above the door of the shop. It was 9:45, soon, Luna would be boarding the train for Hogwarts and then she would be gone.

It should have made him happy...instead he was miserable.

He couldn't shake the picture of her face from his mind. The look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes when he told her that his making love to her had been a mistake.

He turned at a ringing over the door.

George hadn't seen Angelina Johnson since Fred's funeral as she had gone away for the summer with her family. Now, she walked across the room until she stood in front of him. She didn't say say a word...she glared at him for a couple of seconds, and then she slapped him so hard he fell to his knees.

"Nice to see you too Angie." George got to his feet again. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Angelina looked ready to let George have it again. George backed away and put the counter between them.

"Angie...I'm not sure what I did...but, I..."

"YOU!" Angelina spat as she stepped up to the counter, her eyes glaring with pure hate. "How dare you use Fred's memory to hurt Luna!"

Realization swept over George as he stared into Angelina's extremely pissed off face.

"I take it you saw Luna."

"Oh yes, you take it right." Angelina crossed her arms "I saw her last night at the Leaky Cauldron and she told me _everything, _as she was sobbing her poor eyes out_ I might add."_

"I see." George slid a chair out and sat down.

"How..." Angelina leaned over the counter "How can you do that to her? How can you be such an idiot?"

"Latent family gene?" George sighed "Percy obviously had one..."

"Would you STOP trying to be cute? It's not working with me, it never has."

It was on the tip of George's tongue to tell Angelina that he couldn't help being cute, then he got a good look at her. Her temper was already near the breaking point. Better not to push it.

"Do you have any idea George..." she shook her head "How much Fred would hate what you are doing to Luna? What you are doing to yourself?"

"Angie, it's complicated."

"It's only complicated because you're making it complicated." Angelina sighed and leaned down with her elbows on the counter. "Fred loved you, and he loved Luna. He would want you to be happy. Together."

Again the picture of Luna as she lay in the white casket flashed across his mind. Luna, dead. Luna, never coming back. Luna...lost to him forever. The idea was more than he could bear.

"Not everyone ends up with Happily Ever After Angie."

"You're telling _me_ that?" Angelina glared at him again "I was suppose to pick out a wedding dress instead, I picked out a flower arrangement to put on my fiancés grave."

Angelina wiped away a swath of tears "George, you don't always get second chances. You should know that better than anybody."

"I _DO_ know it." he said sadly "But, not every second chance is wonderful you know. Do you think I want a second chance to see someone I love stretched out in a coffin? You think I want to bury another person I love?"

"George..." Angeling stepped around the counter and knelt down in front of him. "Life doesn't give guarantees. Luna is in no more danger now than she was in before Voldemort. The only difference is you. _You've _seen now how fragile life really is."

"I'm afraid." He said softly "I am so damned afraid of losing her."

"I understand that George, I do. I imagine I will feel that way too when I am ready to start seeing people again. But, we can't let it stop us."

"What if I am TOO afraid?" he looked at her, his eyes wide "What if I can't get past it?"

"George, you need to understand something." Angelina put her hand on his cheek "You're already losing her. It's just a different kind of loss."

George's head shot up. He'd thought about it like that. But it was true.

"The train will be leaving soon you know. You should go and see her."

"Maybe after I've had some time...maybe when she comes back at Christmas."

Angelina gave him a dirty look "Because waiting to talk to her when she come home for Christmas worked so well for you last year."

"Angie..."

"Besides..." Angelina took a deep breath "She won't be coming home at Christmas."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to stay at school over the holidays." Angelina gave him a meaningful look "She's put her fathers land up for sale George. After she finishes school she is moving to Belize with her aunt. She won't be coming back here again."

George's heart raced with panic. Luna was selling her fathers land? Selling the house they had begun together?

He looked up at the clock. He only had forty minutes.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna stared out the window of the Hogwarts express, anxious for the train to pull out and begin its journey. She couldn't help reflecting on what a miracle it was that she was on the train at all, the previous spring after she had been hurt it looked like she would never finish school.

Then George came back into her life and changed everything.

Luna sighed regretfully, her mind going back over their final moments together. Perhaps she had been a bit harsh, perhaps she should have been more understanding. But the thing was, understanding only went so far before it was blotted out by pain and Luna had had more than enough pain lately to last her a lifetime.

Luna had loved Fred Weasley deeply, he was like an older brother to her, the brother she had spent her childhood wishing for. Losing him had hurt her more than anyone, including George, had realized. Then, she lost her father too and Luna had thought she might die from the sadness his loss had brought on. Maybe she had leaned on George more than she should have, but, if he really loved her as he'd claimed to...shouldn't it have been easy for him to be there for her?

Luna had never gotten over the pain brought on by her break-up with George, and just when she had thought she might get past it, there he was, back in her life. All summer, just as she thought they were growing closer...to something...he pulled back and ran away.

Just how the hell much was she suppose be to able to take? How much hurt and disappointment would she be able to handle before she was broken beyond repair?

As much as Luna loved George, she couldn't keep doing this to herself. She just couldn't.

Luna sighed and sat back in the seat, trying to pretend that her heart wasn't broken in half. Then she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Luna!"

Luna sat forward and looked out the window again in time to see George rush the side of the train. She pushed the window open.

"George?" She said, her heart soaring at the idea that he had come, her mind screaming at him to just leave her be. "What are you doing here?"

"Luna..." he gasped, trying to catch his breath "Please...I have to talk to you." From behind his back he pulled out a single yellow rose and handed it to her through the window.

Luna looked at her watch, she only had about ten minutes.

"Alright, fine." She stood and met Ginny just outside the car.

"Luna?" Ginny asked "Where are you going? You'll miss the train."

"Ask you brother." Luna thumbed out the window and stepped down the stairs to where George stood, Ginny chewing him out through the train window.

"What do you want George?" Luna asked angrily. Ginny grinned smugly and closed the window.

"I came to apologize." He took her hand "For what I said."

"I think we've said more than enough to each other George." Luna said, her heart hardened with her resolve not to let him hurt her again.

"Luna, I was an idiot." He looked deeply into her eyes. "All this time I've been pushing you away, it was stupid...I was stupid."

"George, I have to go."

"Wait... please." George tried to ignore Ginny's face, glaring at him from the window "I want you in my life Luna..."

"As what?" Luna asked sadly "Your friend? I think we've proven beyond a doubt that we can't be just friends George. Besides, I want more, I deserve more. And what I want is more than you give."

"I want more too." George's eyes were pleading "You know I do. I wouldn't have made love to you if I didn't, you know that. I love you Luna."

Luna looked at him for a second, her eyes incredibly sad. "I know you do. I know you love me George. But, I can't spend the rest of my life wondering when you will get afraid, wondering when you are going to run out on me again."

"I won't." He took her hand in his "I won't leave you again."

"I wish I could believe that George." Luna put her hand on his cheek "You have no idea how much I wish it. But, something happened to you when Fred died, something broke inside of you and I'm not strong enough to fix it." She handed back the yellow rose. "A rose and a poem aren't enough to bring us together this time. You and I just weren't meant for eternity, and the sooner we accept it the better...for both of us."

The conductor yelled out the final boarding call and Luna kissed George on the cheek.

"Goodbye George."

She turned away from him and climbed back aboard the train. Back in their compartment she sank down in her seat and her eyes met George's through the window a final time. He put his hands up on the window, his eyes begging her to change her mind. Luna shook her head and closed her eyes, then she turned away as the train began to pull out.

"Luna?" Ginny touched her hand "Are you okay?"

"No." She shook her head "I...am...not...okay."

Ginny put her arm around her and Luna lay her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"It's okay." Ginny urged "You have a good cry and when we get to school I will owl Harry and Ron and have them kill George."

Luna laughed a little "That would be nice, if he was to blame...but it's not his fault."

Ginny snorted "And just who's is it if it isn't my stupid brother?"

"Voldemort." Luna said the name for the first time in her life. She was done being afraid, she had seen too much of what fear could do to a person. "George and I, what we had...it's just another casualty of war."

Luna sat up and sighed as she watched the last of London fade from view.

She whispered softly "Goodbye George."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Preview

George has

a talk with Angelina

Will he fight for the woman

he loves or will he

let her go

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	20. Losing Luna

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-This past week, Loony for Luna passed Beautiful Consequences as my fifth most popular story of all time! YAY! Thanks everyone for your continued support for my little story!

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes will be finishing up soon. I have actually finished writing it, but am still editing the last couple of chapters as it is still not quite as I would like it to be. There are three more chapters to come after this one (23 total) so please, continue to send me your reviews! We all know what a review whore I am!

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Twenty

Losing Luna

* * *

-

* * *

George watched as the Hogwarts express faded into the horizon, his body frozen, his mind numb. Luna had left him. She was gone...and she was _never_ coming back, and the worst thing about it was that George had only himself to blame.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry, standing with a group of people who had obviously stopped him before he was able to make his escape. He quickened his pace, no way in hell was he going to face Harry's drilling him about what had happened between him and Luna, or worse yet, asking him what he was doing there now.

He felt luck was with him when he managed to pass through the barrier unnoticed...then, he saw Ron and Hermione standing off in the distance. Obviously they had come with Harry to see Ginny off, that worked out about right with the way his luck had been running lately. He slowed his pace and then stepped behind a pillar to hide. As long as he was going to spend the rest of his life as a coward, he may as well start now.

He was surprised to find that it to hurt to watch Ron and Hermione together. In fact, it hurt very much. They were so happy, so obviously in love. Hermione leaned back against a pillar and Ron had his arms around her. Her head was tilted to the side, her expression one of unabashed adoration and she was laughing at something he said. Then, Ron took a quick look around him and, seeing the coast was clear, he bent his head and kissed her. Hermione's arms tightened around his neck, her cheeks blushing pink at his show of affection. He pulled back, Hermione's arms slipped from his neck and Ron caught them in his, twining their fingers together.

George felt his heart drop into his feet. They reminded him so much of how things use to be between him and Luna...before he pushed her out of his life, before she gave up and left him behind.

"Hey!" Harry called to them after he cleared the barrier. "Sorry bout that. I got...waylaid."

Ron laughed loudly "More fans?"

Harry grinned "Sucks to be famous."

"Ginny get off okay?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" Harry said as his voice took on an ugly tone "We ran into Luna." George's heart jumped into his throat at Harry's mention of her name. "She isn't doing so well."

Ron's eyes narrowed angrily "I ought to find George and..."

George missed the rest as the three had turned to leave and a noisy swarm of people passed the pillar. George stepped from behind it and watched as Ron, Harry and Hermione were absorbed into the crowd of travelers and they disappeared with the moving mass.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Angelina listened patiently over take out while George told her his sad tale. Then, she gave him an unsympathetic look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What were you expecting to happen George?" Angelina was doing her best to be nice, but she thought the situation called for a bit of a firm hand. "Did you think she would be so happy to see you that she would just forgive everything and fall into your arms?"

George opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again. He _HAD_ been expecting just what Angelina accused him of.

"I suppose I did." he said miserably "Now that I think on it, I've always taken it for granted that Luna would forgive."

"Well..." Angelina sighed "I guess that's not_ entirely_ your fault. Luna has _always_ been too forgiving. She's a bit of a push-over really."

"So why did she have to chose _NOW_ to change?" George said, only half joking.

Angelina grinned "I reckon because you've never been this big of a prat before."

Angelina picked up the empty food cartons and stood to throw them in the trash. "The question is...what are you going to do about it?"

George looked up " What CAN I do?" he sighed and looked back down at his fingers. "She's done with me, finis, kaput...yesterdays rubbish."

"And you're just going to accept that?"

George looked at her, irritation bubbling in his chest "Because I have so many other options."

"You really HAVE changed George." Angelina shook her head "And not for the better."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"The George Weasley I knew would have gotten on his broom without a second thought and gone after her. Considering the insane way he flew, Luna would have found him waiting on the platform in Hogsmeade when she got there and he wouldn't have let her go until she was his again."

Angelina sighed and sat back down across from him.

"Remember George, the way you felt two years ago when you first fell in love with her. It wasn't easy then, but you refused to back down. You were ready to fight Harry and Ron and even Fred to win her heart. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember...but..."

"Luna always said that the thing she loved most about you was your audacity. So pluck up some of that audacious now. You can win her back George, I _know_ you can, Luna is still in love with you, she told me so...but before you even think about seeing her, you have to find the George that Luna fell in love with."

Angelina's words made perfect sense and he knew them to be true. But _how_ could he find that person again when he wasn't sure if he even _existed_ anymore?

"And what if I can't?"

"Then you've lost her." She shrugged "But, as things stand right now...you've already lost her. You've spent the summer running away from her. Unless you find the _real _you, you're just going to run away from her again."

Angelina looked up and her eyes were full of tears.

"I know you loved Fred, I know losing him hurt you _deeply_. I understand that you are afraid, I am too. You have no idea...the idea of letting someone close again..." She stopped and took a deep, steadying breath "...it scares the hell out of me. But, I _am_ going to to move on and I _am_ going to find my happily ever after, and do you know why?"

George shook his head and she reached across the table and put her hands on his.

"Because I know, deep in my heart...it's what _Fred_ would have wanted me to do. George, you knew him better than anyone else, even me. Do you _really_ think he would like it...seeing the person you've become and what it's done to Luna?"

"No..."George shook his head. Everything she was saying was true. He knew it, in his heart and in his head. Fred would have hated what he was doing. And even more, he would have hated that he was doing it to Luna. "...I don't suppose he would."

"Of course he wouldn't. Fred was never happier than when he was in a room full of people who were laughing at the things the two of you had done. You and your brother were always larger than life, heroes in the truest sense."

"Come on Angie." George scoffed "Sure, we made a couple people laugh..but that doesn't make us heroes, we were hardly Harry Potter."

"Okay... so maybe you weren't heroes in the sense that Harry Potter is, but you _were_ heroes. Remember Umbridge? You and Fred made people laugh at a time when there was _nothing_ to laugh about."

"That was hardly heroic." He shook his head

"It was to me, it was to Luna."

"Maybe..."George shook his head "But Luna always saw too much in me."

Angelina arched her eyebrow. "Luna told me once about that day in the Hogshead when you and Fred made room for her to sit between you." She took a deep breath "She told me she had heard all of us in there laughing and having fun and she was afraid to go in because she knew people would laugh and point at her, that they would whisper about her behind their hands like they always did. And she was right, they..._we_...did."

Angelina smiled a little "She told me that when you and Fred slid over and made room for her she was sure you had booby trapped the bench."

The corner of George's mouth quirked into a half grin as he remembered how Luna had tried, and failed, to be subtle about checking the bench over for pranks. She'd been so adorable that day. "I remember."

"She told me, that on that day, you and Fred became her heroes." Angelina looked deep into his eyes. "I know it won't be easy George, but I know ...I _know you can win her back_. But unless you find that person you use to be, it will be pointless. You'll only lose her again."

Angelina stood and picked up her bag. "I know he's still in there George...I _know_ it. I think Luna does too and that's who she's waiting for. _He_ is the only one who can talk Luna out of leaving."

She kissed the top of his head, then, she left him alone with his thoughts.

-Flashback-

_George hastily made his way to the Great Hall, anxious to check and make sure the rest of his family was safe. A ball of panic built in his throat as he found them right away, huddled in a small group and kneeling on the floor. Obviously, someone was hurt._

_He pushed his way through the crowd of people then broke the small tight circle of Weasley's. In the middle lay Fred, eyes closed, a small trickle of dried blood running from his mouth._

_"What..." He said as he fell to his knees at Fred's head. "What the hell...why isn't anyone..."_

_Then he realized that his mother was sobbing, her cheek laying on Fred's chest._

_"Mum?" he said softly, reaching his hand out "What's wrong..."_

_And then it hit him. Fred was dead._

_"No." He shook his head violently in angry denial "NO!"_

_"George..." Bill stood behind him and put his hands on George's shoulders "He's gone."_

_George looked up at his oldest brother in confusion "Gone...you mean...he's dead?" He ended on a whisper "Right?"_

_Bill nodded "Yes."_

_"No..." George put his hands on Fred's shoulders as his body began to shake with sobs. He leaned forward until his forehead fell against Fred's. "NO! NO! NO!"_

-End Flashback-

'Was that it?' George wondered now 'Was that the moment that part of me was lost...did it die with Fred?'

He took a deep breath, remembering how after a few minutes Bill and Percy had pulled him into their arms, attempting to comfort him. It seemed like seconds later that Voldemort's voice had broken through his anguish, telling him that Harry Potter was dead and his mourning began anew. It seemed he passed the rest of that horrible night on reflexes alone. His lungs told him he needed air, so he breathed. He saw his family and friends being attacked once again, so he fought. His one glimmer of hope being the moment that they discovered that Harry wasn't dead at all, but hiding under his invisibility cloak.

And then Voldemort himself was dead.

And so apparently, had been a vital part of George Weasley.

A part of him that he desperately needed to bring back to life before it cost him the woman that he loved.

* * *

- - -

* * *

A light mist was falling the next day as George walked the quiet path that had once lead to Luna's home. He wasn't exactly sure why he had come...only that it was as good a place as any to begin his search for his former self.

When he reached the clearing the first thing he noticed was that the peacock blue tent that he and Luna had spent the summer in was now gone. He stood in the middle of the spot where it had been risen, the only evidence of it ever having existed were six holes in the ground where the stakes had been driven in to secure the tent in place.

It seemed strange to George that so much could have happened in a place so small. Granted, the tent had been charmed to be bigger than it appeared on the outside, but it still seemed as if the lingering scars on the ground should have been enormous, given all that had happened there.

He looked over at where the entrance of the tent had been. His mind flashed back to the day he had arrived to find only Luna's toes poking out of the entrance. He'd found her laying just inside, covered in mud and in horrible pain on the ground. He couldn't help but wonder if he could go back to that day, knowing what he did now, if he might do things differently.

The answer, was an unequivocal no.

Sure, he would have preferred that the circumstances had been different, that Luna wouldn't have been hurt in the first place, but George wouldn't have given up the time he had spent with Luna over the summer for _anything_.

His mind went back to the first few days after the procedure when Luna had been forced to lay, flat on her back, in bed in an uncomfortable back brace while she waited out the three days it had taken for the tissue to fully fuse together. He smiled, remembering the sound of her laughter while he told her story after story of his and Fred's childhood antics.

He laughed at himself, remembering how he had nearly had a heart attack when the towel Luna had been wearing was accidentally torn open...leading him to so many torturous, but wonderful dreams.

So much had happened in that tiny space, both good and bad. With a painful jolt, George realized that all the bad things that had happened in that place had been his fault. Because he had been ignoring her, Luna had tried to get out of her wheelchair and she had fallen, broken her nose and irritated her back because of him. He had also ruined the moment when she took her first steps because he had followed what his heart and kissed her...then allowed his mind to send him running away in fear.

Off in the distance he heard voices approaching the clearing. Not wanting to be seen, he hurried towards the shell of the house that he had Luna had been building and hid inside.

"Well..." A man said "It certainly is a large bit of property. Of course, before we can show it we will have to clear away the remaining rubble from the previous owners house."

"Yes." A woman cut in "We might as well knock down this mess as well. Whoever buys the property certainly won't be interested in keeping it."

"You can say that again." The man laughed "Should we look inside?"

"I don't think so." The woman laughed as well "It hardly looks safe."

"I don't know who Miss Lovegood contracted to build the house, but, we should get the name"

"For what?" The woman said incredulously

"Obviously to have their license revoked. The work is an absolute disgrace." He knocked on the brick with a fist "One good storm and the thing will topple."

They moved away from the house and the man spoke again "There is a nice view though, and the property does have historic value. After all, it _was_ one of Harry Potters stops on his way to destroying you-know-who."

"It was..." The woman agreed "But I'm not sure that we should use that as a selling point, after all, Xenophilius Lovegood did betray Harry Potter and his friends."

"Right...right." The man tsk'ed loudly "I saw Rita Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet, I feel sorry for Miss Lovegood, having a such a albatross for a father. The poor girl will be hated for the rest of her life."

"I imagine that's why she is leaving the country." The woman said in a scandalized voice. "As if she will ever be able to hide from her fathers legacy."

"It's sad really" The man attempted, and failed, at sounding sympathetic "But then, it's not as if the Lovegoods were that revered before Xenophilius Lovegood turned traitor. He was a bit mad from what I remember."

George had to fight the urge to go out and break the mans nose and he had never hit a woman before in his life, not even Ginny...but he was sorely tempted now. If only a curse would go through solid brick...George would have gladly laid them both flat with no regrets. Then, their voices began to fade and a couple seconds later George heard two loud cracks. He peeked out and saw that they had gone.

He turned and looked around at the house that he and Luna had begun to build together.

"_I don't know who Miss Lovegood contracted to build the house, but, we should get the name"_

"_For what?" _

"_Obviously to have their license revoked. The work is an absolute disgrace..."_

George felt a flash of anger run through him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the greatest architect in the world. So maybe the house would topple during a storm. But it had been built out of his desire to do something special for Luna, out of his love for her. That was what made it special.

He smiled, remembering how Luna had been insistent that the house had four bedrooms. One for her father, one for her, a guest room and, a bedroom just for him, because building the house had been his idea and he had done all the work. It hadn't occurred to Luna that with the burrow so close, that there would never be an occasion for him to use it, but the gesture was so sweet...so totally Luna in nature, George hadn't the heart to tell her.

George stopped in front of the fireplace that had once been a part of Luna's childhood home and ran his hand over the stone mantel. George had gone to great lengths to insure that it would remain as it had been badly damaged, so badly that George was surprised it had remained standing at all, but he had persevered and it was saved.

With a deep sigh George began to turn away. He stopped, his attention caught by something near his feet.

Inside the fireplace was a bright pink box.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 21 Preview

George examines the

box that Luna

left behind.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	21. Finding George Weasley

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-I would really like to know why nobody is reviewing this fic anymore. Is it really _THAT _bad?

Thanks to my Beta Crimsonangel23 and welcome back.

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter Twenty-One

Finding George Weasley

* * *

-

* * *

George bent and picked up the box, blew the ashes from the top, and then pulled off the lid. Atop a thick stack of parchments lay Luna's silver combs. Under the combs was the thank you card bearing the picture of Fred that George had brought with the basket of food the first time he had come to see Luna. Next to it was a thick braid of burgundy ribbons.

George felt a heady jolt to the heart as he realized that the box contained every letter he had ever sent to Luna.

"So she _did_ have them." George said softly, remembering how he had subtly looked for evidence when he had been putting Luna's laundry away just after he had begun to stay with her. He wondered vaguely where she'd had them hidden, but the thought vanished as quickly as it had come.

He sat on the ground and leaned back against the stone of the fireplace, the box in his lap. He picked up the combs and looked at them. He'd wondered what she had done with them as she hadn't been wearing them at the station the day before and she hadn't given them back to him. He picked up the card bearing Fred's picture and flipped it open. The ink was badly smeared and he wondered if her crying had been the cause, but he dismissed it when he looked at the first piece of parchment, it too, along with most of the top of the stack, were smudged as well.

Perhaps they had gotten wet wherever she had hidden them, she certainly hadn't kept them in the tent...George realized now that he had looked in every imaginable place for them under the cover of doing something else.

He set the combs and card aside, and looked closer at the top piece of parchment. It was the very first poem he had ever sent her, when he had been keeping his identity secret.

_Her eyes remind me of blue skies_

_When she smiles, my heart flies_

_Her hair is like the light of the moon_

_She'll know I fancy her, one day soon._

George smiled, remembering how he had waited until everyone was sound asleep, then wrote the poem by the light of his wand. He'd gotten up at the crack of dawn and made a secret trek to the owlery to mail it before going to breakfast. Then he'd watched Luna receive it, loving how her eyes went huge as she read the words and her cheeks went pink in the most adorable way.

Further examination of the stack revealed the rest of the poems he had sent her, including the one he had recited by heart that night in the stone circle...the night he confessed his feelings for her. He'd transformed a simple Moly flower into a yellow rose...

-Flashback-

"_Eternally I wait for you_

_I long so for your touch_

_You don't know how it tortures me_

_This loving you so mu...much." His voice broke on the last word._

_Luna stopped, one foot on the stairs to the bridge. Her head jerked up and she turned around._

"_What did you say?" she whispered._

_He walked towards her, closing the distance between them as he recited word for word a poem Luna had read so often she knew it by heart._

"_I want to hold you in my arms_

_But distance takes you away_

_I want to tell you who I am_

_But fear keeps me at bay_

_Could you dear one love me too_

_Are your feelings the same_

_Or would you only turn from me_

_If I tell you my name"_

"_George..." Tears poured from Luna's eyes as he stopped in front of her, then from behind his back, he presented her with a perfect yellow rose._

"_I am yours..." He whispered. "...eternally."_

"_It...was..."Luna gasped for air, her throat closed in tight around the enormous lump until she was only able to whisper "It was_ _you..." She searched his eyes almost fearfully, waiting for him to say that it was only a joke. _

"_You...you sent me the poems." She rasped. "And the flowers...and...and the comb."_

_He nodded. _

"_I saw Ron...and Fred...I saw them...with a burgundy ribbon..."_

"_Mum's favorite color is burgundy...she buys us all the same color...Ink too."_

"_But...The owl..."_

"_I had to make Fred and Lee think I was sending orders off somehow...I didn't want them to know I was sending things to you."_

"_But..." She spluttered "But...Angelina..."_

"_Is madly in love with my brother." He brushed a thumb down her cheek "Practically engaged really."_

"_But...it can't be you!" She stared up into his eyes, her fingers wrapped tightly in his cloak. "It just can't be."_

_George put his hands on her shoulders. "Why not?"_

"_Because..." She could barely see through her tears. "Because I wanted it to be you...I wanted it to be you so badly!"_

_George grinned. "That makes no sense."_

_Luna laughed. "It does if you're Loony Lovegood."_

"_Well..." George cupped her cheek and stared adoringly into her eyes, more confident now that he knew she felt the same way. "I happen to be __**loony**__ for Loony Lovegood."_

-End Flashback-

He was _STILL _loony for Luna.

On and on he flipped through the old letters, letters marking everything that had happened between them the year and a half they were together. Near the bottom was one that wrenched so horribly at his heart he had to wipe away tears.

_December 8__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Yes, I'll be in Hogsmeade this weekend...and while I'm there we really need to talk. _

_I Love you,_

_George_

He'd written it two days before that day in the cavern...the day Luna had misunderstood his intentions and broke things off between them. The visit had started off so perfectly, George had sealed the cavern off and then conjured up soft, warm blankets. After they'd made love, he looked at her...his eyes full of concern...

-Flashback-

"_Luna" He pulled her closer. "We need to talk."_

"_So you said." Luna looked at him, her eyes wary. She was fairly sure she knew what this was about._

"_Luna, you have to stop. You can't keep fighting with Snape and the Carrows."_

"_George...I know you're worried, but, I can't just desert Neville and Ginny and the others. This is a fight we all took on together, we are still Dumbledore's army...whether Harry is here to lead us or not."_

"_This is insane." George pulled away from her, sat up and reached for his clothes to hastily dress. "What you're doing Luna...it's too dangerous."_

_Luna reached for her own clothes and pulled them on. "George...surely you of all people understand... We have to do our part, we have to fight."_

"_Why?" George vanished the blankets with an angry flick of his wand. "Why do YOU have to be involved?"_

"_It's what I agreed to when I signed that parchment that day in the Hogshead." Luna looked at him stubbornly._

"_No" George said angrily. "You sighed up to LEARN to DEFEND yourself. Not to be part of some kind of idiotic force determined to piss off Voldemort."_

_Luna rolled her eyes. "We're not exactly trying to piss off you-know-who."_

"_No, you're setting out to piss off Snape, who is nothing more than Voldemort's proxy." George crossed his arms angrily. "You know damned well you piss off one, you piss off the other."_

"_Yes," Luna snorted. "And everyone knows that you lot worry__** so much**__ about who you piss off during that radio show you, Fred, and Lee put out."_

"_This isn't about me, Luna." George looked at her, his eyes angry._

"_Well, you know what they say..." Luna glared at him. "What's good for the goose..."_

"_Fuck the goose!" George yelled and Luna began to giggle._

"_I will not 'fuck the goose'." She smirked "That's sick."_

_George smirked despite himself. "Luna, will you __**please**__ listen to me?"_

"_I have been." She sobered. "And I understand that you're worried. Honest I do."_

"_I'm not the only one you know." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're father is as well."_

"_You've been talking to Daddy?" Luna's eyes narrowed. "So what? He sent you up here to discipline me?"_

"_No." George said as she pulled away with an angry jerk. "He just asked me to talk to you. But you must know that I would have talked to you whether he asked me to or not. Luna...trying to steal that sword...it was incredibly stupid."_

"_Stupid was it?" She continued to fix him with angry eyes the color of steel. "And you can say that because you have always been so cautious and well behaved."_

"_Argh!" George growled. "We're not talking about me, Luna! We're talking about you, and the idiotic shit you and my sister are up to with Neville Longbottom!"_

"_George..." she pleaded. "If you would just listen..."_

"_Listen...?" his voice was an angry snarl. "To what? More of your lame excuses for putting yourself in danger? And don't think this is just about stealing the sword...I know damned well you're involved with reviving the DA and the Anti-Voldemort graffiti."_

-End Flashback-

George had thought that things couldn't get any worse...but they had...

-Flashback-

"_If you think I'm going to just stand by and watch you get yourself killed..."_

"_What do you mean?" she said softly._

"_I love you Luna...I do." He turned around and looked deep into her eyes, "but I can't watch you kill yourself."_

_Luna watched him for a moment, her eyes incredibly sad and hurt. Was he really going to break things off with her over this?!_

"_Then don't." She reached back and pulled the silver combs from her hair. "Don't watch."_

_George looked at her in shock...he hadn't meant that he wanted to end things between them! He was only going to take her home, then on to Belize. He wanted her to be __**safe**__, even if that meant his walking away from the war himself...he would NEVER leave her!_

"_Luna..."_

"_I never asked you to be a coward for me George, but...as much as I love you...I can't be a coward for you...and it's not right of you to ask me to be." _

_She picked up his hand and put the combs into it, and then she turned away from him._

"_Goodbye George."_

-End Flashback-

He hadn't gone after her...if he had, she never would have been taken. Her father would still be alive.

A week and a half later, she had been taken off the Hogwarts Express. She had been held at Malfoy Manor for nearly six months...until Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been captured and they managed to escape with the help of Dobby the house elf, taking Luna, Dean Thomas, and Mr. Ollivander with them.

George had reached nearly the bottom of the stack when he recognized his brother's familiar handwriting.

_December 9__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_George just came home looking for all the world like a dead man. He won't tell me what happened, only that you have broken things off between you. I don't understand why you would do that, I've seen how much you love each other. I can only guess that my git of a brother has once again said or done something really stupid..._

_I just want you to know that I am standing by at the ready to wipe the floor with his arse as soon as you give the word. _

_Love,_

_Fred_

_P.S. Seriously, please forgive him for whatever he did. Give him another chance. Despite being an idiot, he really does love you._

George sighed and moved on to the next letter. His eyes opened wide with shock as he looked at the date. Fred had written to Luna while she was staying at Shell Cottage? He hadn't said a word about it...

_June 10__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Professor Lupin just told me that you have been rescued from Malfoy_ M_anor. He just stopped by to tell us that his son has been born, and he is standing impatiently over me while I pen this letter as he agreed to deliver it to you. _

_Luna, I have been so worried...scared really. Angelina cried for hours when she heard you were taken, you know how she thinks of you like a little sister right? Lee, George, and I wanted to put out a reward for your rescue but the Order warned us not to do it. They said that since no one knows for sure where you are that it would only get people hurt if they attempted to invade places where you weren't being held. As much as we hated to admit it...they had a point. _

_Are you Okay? Did they hurt you? If they did, I swear I will kill Malfoy myself...if George doesn't beat me to him that is._

_Speaking of George, he has been going out of his mind with worry over your abduction. He had it in his head that you were at Malfoy Manor (guess he was right too), and it took Dad and I __**both**__ to stop him from going there. I've never seen him so upset. _

_Surely you realize what that means, right? He still loves you Luna, you are __**always**__ on his mind. It's a bit pathetic to watch really. He looks like nothing less than a beaten up little puppy. _

_You have to give him another chance Luna, the two of you being apart it's hurting him...and you know George, he isn't the kind of person who hurts over little things._

_I am willing to bet it is hurting you as well. _

_Love,_

_Fred_

He _had_ been miserable without her...he still was. George's eyes filled with tears as he flipped to the last letter.

_June 13__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_I know that everything you said in your letter is true...except the part about how our family must really hate you. Don't be silly...not a one of us could possibly blame your father for what he did. I have a sister remember? Don't you think I would have done the same thing if it had been Ginny? That my parents would? _

_I understand what you're saying, I know he hurt you...but you have to realize that you hurt __**him**__ too. He still refuses to tell me what happened that day, but it is obvious to all of us that he is still in love with you, and after reading your letter, I am convinced that you still love him. So you tell me...how can living without the one you love ever be the right thing...for either of you?_

_Unfortunately, your warning came to us a bit late. We got raided last night, nothing major, I mean, we managed to apparate away in time since Lee had caterwauling charms up all around the abandoned house we were using. But we had to leave everything behind. So George is off with Lee trying to track down a high powered compact radio antenna so we can get back on the air. He should be back late tomorrow. The next morning, I am bringing him to see you and then I am going to lock you two up in a room until you work this out. _

_I can't stand the idea of you hurting...either of you._

_Love,_

_Fred_

George sighed and dropped the stack of parchments back in the box. He and Lee had been delayed and didn't get back until two days later, late the evening of the fourteenth ...only three hours before Neville Longbottom had sent out the alert to come to Hogwarts.

He and Fred had never made that trip to Shell Cottage. If they had...things might have been different. Fred would still have died of course, but maybe if he and Luna had gotten back together before...

_'It is obvious to all of us that he is still in love with you, and after reading your letter, I am convinced that you still love him.'_

George began to wonder what Luna had written in her letter, whatever it was, it had caused Fred to make plans to intervene between him and Luna. He found himself wishing that he could read her letter to Fred...and then he realized that he _could_. He had forgotten all about the scroll in Fred's desk...the one with the badly smeared ink that he hadn't been able to bring himself to read.

George put the lid back on the box, then he stood and apparated back to the shop.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 22 Preview

George reads

Luna's letter to Fred...

But what will he do about

what he's read?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	22. Eternal: Part I

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Tonight I will be attending the special midnight premier of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, so, I thought to commemorate this moment that I have been waiting forever for, I would post the last two chapters of Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes. I hope you will find it a fitting ending to this encarnation of George and Luna that began in Loony for Luna so many months ago.

Because reviews have so drastically dropped off since the summer began, I have decided to take the rest of the summer off. I will still be writing, just not posting. To be honest, it really sucks to work so hard on something and only get one review for it as was the case two chapters ago. Reviews mean everything to fanfiction writers. Unlike other writers, we do not have booksales to gauge our success by, and hits aren't acurate. Hits could be someone popping in, reading one word, and then popping out again. Reviews are all we have, so, essentially, when a chapter only gets one review...it is in essense saying..."That chapter sucked"

Anyway, I will see you again in the fall. And, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes. My other stories will return sometime around labor day.

* * *

-

* * *

-Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 22

Eternal

Part I

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stared glumly at her Transfiguration book, attempting to decipher the gobbledygook that was suppose to be making perfectly good sense. She wanted to blame it on the fact that she had missed the last half of her sixth year, and that despite Professor McGonagall's best efforts, little learning had actually been accomplished while they sat under the tyrannical hands of the Carrow's the previous year, but the truth was, Transfiguration had always been her best class.

She had always been a good year ahead of the rest of her fellow classmates, she had in fact, already accomplished the spells that she was suppose to be studying at the moment. The problem was...her mind was far, far away from her studies.

The last couple of days had been difficult, her back was killing her, though it was still far better than it had been before the procedure. Luna had known it would take some time for her body to adjust to the rigors of returning to school and newly appointed headmistress McGonagall had been kind in giving her leave to take all the time she needed to get from class to class. Upon learning that she was still recovering from injuries from the battle, her fellow Hogwarts classmates had been equally as kind, offering to carry her book bag and lending an arm when she had to climb stairs. Some of the males had even gone so far as to offer to piggyback her.

Being a war hero, Luna decided, definitely had its perks.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't help her get her mind back on her books where it belonged and off of George Weasley, where it definitely did _NOT._

Luna put aside her Transfiguration book and pulled out the letter that had arrived that morning.

_September 2_

_Dear Miss Lovegood. We are happy to inform you that we have successfully sold your property. Enclosed you will find the receipt for the down payment. This amount, minus our selling fees, has been deposited into your vault at Gringotts. _

_It has been a pleasure doing business with you. _

_Morgia Flemwhaller_

_Scovington Reality_

She'd been surprised that the land had sold so fast. The woman had told her it could take months, sometimes even years, to sell undeveloped land, and she had hinted at the fact that it might be a difficult sell due to the history of the property. Luna supposed the woman had had a point. It _was _after all_, _the place where Harry Potter had been betrayed.

She sighed and took out the second letter she had received that morning, the one from Angelina.

_September 2__nd_

_Dear Luna,_

_Well, I am off again, back for another year with Puddlemere. I arrived at the station quite early and thought that I would pen you a letter while I wait. _

_I saw George yesterday, we had lunch and a long chat about you and about everything that's happened since Fred died. To be honest, I have never seen him looking so lost. I know you are doing what you think is best by leaving, and a part of me doesn't blame you in the least. But there is a part of me too that wishes you would reconsider, and not just because I will miss you if you move so far away. _

_I know your probably tired of hearing about how much losing Fred has hurt him, because I know that it hurt you too, and really, it doesn't excuse the way George has behaved. But, I can't help but realize_ _how much Fred would hate being the cause of the problems between you two, and I hate it. I hate that his loss is tearing you apart when really, it should be pulling you together. _

_You NEED one another Luna, surely you must realize that no matter how far you go, George will always be a part of you...just as you will always hold a piece of his heart. And I have to admit, a part of me is angry with the two of you for being so stubborn. Don't you know what I would give to have Fred back? But I can't, we will never be together again, at least not in this world. But you and George CAN BE TOGETHER! There is nothing standing between you but yourselves._

_The train is beginning to board so I really must go. But please think about what I've said. Fred would want for you both to be happy, he would want you to be together. I'll write again soon.._

_Love,_

_Angelina_

Luna sighed deeply, pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began to write.

_September 3__rd_

_Dear Angelina,_

_Thank you for writing, it was lovely hearing from you...and also, thank you for the shoulder to cry on the other night. _

_I know your trying to help, but, the situation between George and I is...well, it is just impossible. _

_It's not as if I don't KNOW that he loves me, I KNOW he does..._ _But I know something else as well. When he looks at me he remembers another time, a time when Fred was still alive. I am like a constant reminder to him of what he lost. He says that he is afraid, and I have seen that...I also have come to realize that his fear is stronger than his love for me, and as long as he is afraid, he will keep running away, and I can't live my life that way. _

_I watched his pain all summer, it was so obvious to me that being around me hurt him. I can't stand to see him hurt like that anymore. Leaving him behind is the right thing to do...for both of us. Once I am gone, he'll be able to heal enough to move on, maybe then he can find someone who doesn't constantly remind him of losing Fred. And maybe then, he will be happy. That's the only thing I have ever wanted, George's happiness.'_

_Good luck with the Quidditch this year, I'll be following you in the paper._

_Love,_

_Luna_

"Luna?"

Luna looked up to see Ginny standing next to the table.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Luna motioned to a chair.

"How are you?" Ginny asked

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked at Luna as if she were trying to decide whether to believe her or not. "You're not in pain are you?"

"Not really." Luna smiled "It's hurting some, but nothing like it was before I had the procedure. Healer Kenning warned me my back would hurt a little as I got use to the extra walking and climbing stairs."

Ginny's face relaxed with Luna's reassuring. "You'll let me know if I can do anything, right?"

"Of course, but, I'm sure I'll be fine. Everyone has been so kind, helping me get to classes and with my books."

Ginny looked at Luna with worried eyes once again. "How are you doing with the other thing?"

"Other thing?" Luna attempted to evade the question "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me Luna." Ginny rolled her eyes "We've been through too much together. Besides, I was on the train...I saw you right after you talked to him."

"Right." Luna looked up and stuffed the letter to Angelina into her book bag. "Okay then, I am fine...just peachy in fact..."

Ginny arched an eyebrow "You really think you can lie to me?"

"Okay..." Luna sighed "If you're going to brow beat it out of me... I'm fairly miserable. Okay?"

"Was that so hard?" Ginny gave Luna a small, satisfied grin. "If you want to tell me about it, maybe I can help."

"You just want to know what happened." Luna rolled her eyes

"I admit a certain bit of curiosity, I mean, it took me a while to figure out what happened to make George to run out on you the night before you got sick...I'm just trying to be a little quicker on the uptake this time around."

Luna shook her head, a small grin on her face "And you're sure you've figured out that much are you?"

"Well, yeah...pretty sure." She leaned forward and whispered "He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he kissed me. But let me remind you...afterwards he ran away with his tail between his legs."Luna said as a look of pain shot across her face. "Look...none of this matters, really, because it's over. All of it, the summer, George's promise to take care of me, our relationship...it's all over."

"You really believe that do you?" Ginny leaned forward again and lowered her voice "You honestly believe you are going to just move to Belize and forget all about how much you and George love each other?"

"If it were as simple as just loving your brother, I wouldn't be going. But, it's NOT that simple. Too much has happened to him, too many bad things. He's not the same person he use to be."

"I know he hasn't been the same since Fred died" Ginny touched her hand "I know he hurt you Luna. But his coming to the station must mean _something_. I don't know what exactly, but I do know that he came for a reason."

"Listen..." Ginny leaned closer "Last year, when Harry broke things off so he and the others could go after you-know-who, I was sure it was over too. I've never felt pain like that before in my life it hurt so much. But let me tell you something else too. The whole time Harry was gone, I was on his mind. When they camped at night and he was on watch, he would watch my dot on the marauders map. He would think of me and wonder if I ever thought of him. And I did Luna...I _always_ thought of him. I thought of him the moment my eyes opened in the morning, and when I closed them at night, and just about damned near every moment in between...I thought of him."

"I know you did." Luna said "And I also know how sad it made you...I was here, remember?"

"But don't you realize? It was worth all that sadness, all the times I missed him. Come spring, I am going to marry him. So, in the end, it all came out alright."

"But George isn't like Harry was. George hasn't broken up with me for my safety. He hasn't had to go off on some dangerous quest to save the wizarding world." Luna brushed at the wetness around her eyes "He ran away out of fear."

"So you think you're going to just go off to Belize and everything is going to be okay?" Ginny said sadly "Luna...can't you see...it won't be any better miles and miles away than it is here."

Ginny stood and put her hand on Luna's shoulder " You can tell yourself it's over all you want, you may even believe that it is, but as long as you still love each other, it will _never_ be over."

She turned away, leaving Luna alone in the crowded library.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George ignored Ron and Hermione's questioning looks as he returned to the shop. He walked straight past them and went up the stairs that lead to the flat, he unlocked the door and went directly to Fred's room.

There, he pulled open the desk drawer, pulling out the tightly rolled scroll that he had never read. He pulled off the ribbon as he sank down on the side of Fred's still mussed bed to read...

_June 13__th_

_Dear Fred,_

_It was so nice to hear from you, I was so excited I actually hugged professor Lupin! Thank heavens I was able to cover saying it was the excitement of the new baby news. They are all celebrating now as I sit penning a response...Professor Lupin has kindly agreed to drop it by on his way back._

_I am fine, they didn't hurt me...so put your wand away. That's not to say that it was a piece of cake being held there. They are terrible people Fred...I know you know that, but, unless you've seen it, the things they do...it's unimaginable. I was never hurt nor tortured myself, but I was forced to watch while you-know-who did it to others. He said it was character building, to learn to properly fear him. Said I needed to learn, that I didn't fear him nearly enough, because if I had, I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble with Headmaster Snape and the Professor Carrow's. _

_It was horrible Fred, watching that poor man suffer under the_ _Cruciatus curse, and to hear you-know-who laughing while he did it. He said that it and worse was what awaited many who opposed him, and in those he mentioned, were the 'members of the Order who put out the underground radio broadcast'. We both know who that is, right? Please tell me that you are being careful. He is REALLY angry about the fact that the truth is getting out to so many. _

_Fred, about George..._

_I am sure he __**was**__ worried...you and he have always been very protective of me. But that is all it was. He doesn't love me anymore. The only reason I was the one who ditched him is because I beat him to the punch._ Afterwards, _I cried for hours and hours and hours on Ginny's shoulder. I know it wasn't exactly fair of me to go to your sister, but, Ginny was the_ _only one who could possibly understand. She knew how much I was hurting because of what she went through last spring when Harry ended things between them._

_After what my father did to Ron, Harry and Hermione, I imagine that it is for the best that we ended things. Your family surely must hate me. Frankly, I am amazed that Bill and Fleur have allowed me to stay here, I imagine Harry, Hermione and Ron must have intervened on my behalf. It's shocking how it seems that they don't bear me or my father a grudge. They have every right to._

_I hate to imagine how uncomfortable it would be now if George and I hadn't broken up already. Surely George would have come to Shell Cottage the minute he heard what my father had done to end things between us. My father betrayed Ron, and in doing so, betrayed your entire family as well. I don't expect anyone's forgiveness and I am not sure I could accept it were it offered. But I __**am**__ still his daughter, and I refuse to be ashamed of that fact. I'm sure you can see the obvious problems that would result from this. _

_The time I spent with George was like a beautiful dream, and I will always cherish the time we were together, but it is over now. Even though I still love him with __**every single bit**__ of my heart and soul, even though I will __**alway**__s love him. ..__**Always and always and always.**__ George will forever be a part of me and I can't imagine how I will stand living the rest of my life without him. _

_But I will have to find a way, because as much as I love him, I can't help but realize that there is no way he will ever love me again. And even if he could, after what my father did, I don't think your family would accept it, and so I would have to turn him away. I won't be responsible for coming between your family. It just wouldn't be right. _

_Please take care of yourself, and please, take care of George. _

_Love_

_Luna_

George closed his eyes and allowed the scroll to roll shut. He and Luna had never really talked about what her father had done, and as such, he'd had no idea how heavy the burden of guilt she had been carrying. But for her to think that he would hate her because of it? That he would have broken things off with her over it?

It was nothing short of lunacy.

He had been willing to give his life to get her out of Voldemorts hands. Even Fred had told her so...had she thought he was making it up? He loved her! He loved her like she said that she loved him...with every piece of his heart and soul...always and always and always!

He should never have allowed things to get this bad...that was his own fault, he had allowed his fear to ruin everything. Angelina was right...he _should have_ remembered how it had felt to love her...how it had always been so damned easy.

His memory flashed back to last fall, the night before she had returned to school. Fred and Angelina had talked them into going to a muggle club to go dancing, since they didn't know when they would be seeing each other again.

He had held Luna tight in his arms as they slow danced, fear and uncertainty clinging to them tightly even as they clung to one another. The music was soft and sweet, one of those corny muggle country songs that came out of the states. It hit George though, the more he listened to the lyrics, the song seemed as if it had been written about them...

-Flashback-

_From this moment...life has begun_

_From this moment...you are the one_

_Right beside you...is where I belong..._

_From this moment on. _

_Luna pulled back and lifted her head to stare into his eyes, tears running down her face._

"_George..." she had whispered "This song..."_

_From this moment...I have been blessed_

_I live only...for your happiness._

_And for your love...I'd give my last breath..._

_From this moment on._

"_I know..." He smiled and bent his head to kiss her, then he pulled her close again and whispered against her hair. "...it's about us."_

-End Flashback-

George slid off the bed and tossed the scroll back in the dresser drawer, a determined and heady feeling growing in his chest as he felt the old George Weasley come out of hiding. Angelina had been right. The old George _would have_ followed her back to school and he wouldn't have left until Luna was his again.

And that was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

He was going to get on his broom. He was going to fly to Hogwarts. And, he wasn't leaving until Luna was his. And this time, it would be for forever.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 23 Preview

George makes a huge

gesture to win back Luna...

Will it be enough or will she leave

him behind?

Coming Soon

The dramatic conclusion of

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	23. Eternal: Part II

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you all find it as satisfying to read as it was for me to write.

Without further ado, I bring you the conclusion to

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

-

* * *

-

* * *

Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes

Chapter 23

Eternal

Part II

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny's words till reverberated in Luna's mind as she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room from the library.

" _You can tell yourself it's over all you want, you may even believe that it is, but as long as you still love each other, it will never be over."_

She did still love him, she had never denied that, she would _always_ love him. But the way George was now...it was just impossible.

"Luna!" Ginny was out of breath as she ran up to Luna before she raised her hand to lift the Ravenclaw knocker. "You have to come...you have to see..."

"What is it Ginny?" Luna gave her a puzzled look "Is something wrong?"

Ginny put her hand on the wall while she bent over and tried to catch her breath.

"Wrong?" Ginny grinned a little "I don't know that anything is _wrong_ exactly."

"I don't understand." Luna shook her head.

"Promise you won't get mad and stomp away into your common room when I tell you?" Ginny gave Luna a funny look

"Is it really that bad?" Luna looked at her best friend, her eyes wary

"Depends on your definition of bad." Ginny smirked as Luna looked at her like she was losing her mind. "Ugh, just promise already."

Luna tried to imagine what could be bad enough to send her running into her common room to escape. Off the top of her head, she couldn't think of anything.

"Okay, fine." She gave Ginny a 'hurry up and tell me look' "Now tell me ...what's going on."

"It's George...he's here, in the stone circle." Ginny grinned

"In the stone circle?" Luna looked incredibly confused "What would he be doing there?"

- - -

"_But...it can't be you!....It just can't be."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because...Because I wanted it to be you...I wanted it to be you so badly!"_

_- - -_

Something in Luna's heart already had an idea what George Weasley might be doing in the stone circle, yet she refused to hope.

"Well..."Ginny giggled "He's singing."

Luna looked mortified. "That's impossible. George would never do _that_ in public...he can't carry a tune to save his life."

"I never said it was doing it _well_ did I?" Ginny grinned as Luna began to reach again for the knocker. "Oh no you don't...you promised."

Ginny grabbed her elbow and began to drag her. She dragged her through the hallways, to the clock tower and down the stairs. Then, just before they reached the courtyard, Luna dug in her heels and stopped.

"Ginny I can't!" Luna said desperately "I swore I would never see him again!"

"Luna..." Ginny stopped and gave Luna a pleading look "He's here. He's making a complete fool of himself...and why do you think that is?"

"He was never afraid of making a fool of himself." Luna wrapped her arms around herself. "It's what he _is_ afraid of that's the problem."

"I know." Ginny gave her a sympathetic look "And I know he did something the other day that hurt you bad enough to cause you to decide to leave forever. But, Luna...he came to see you at platform 9 ¾, he showed up here. That _MEANS_ something...He loves you Luna, just like you love him."

Luna put her face in her hands. She _wanted_ to go to him, but, she was afraid. Just a few days ago, he had made love to her and then said that it had been a mistake...and it had _**crushed**_ her. What could have possibly changed inside him in three days that would make it worth her risking being hurt by him again?

"Luna..." Ginny put her hand on her shoulder "If you don't go and talk to him, you _know_ that you will always regret it. You need to _at least_ hear him out."

But Ginny was right. If she didn't see him...she would always wonder what might have happened if she had gone. Luna took a deep breath and nodded, then she began to walk once again towards the stone circle. At the end of the bridge Luna and Ginny had to force their way through the mass who had gathered. When they finally cleared Luna saw George, standing in the middle of a sea of yellow roses and when he saw Luna break through the crowd, he stopped and began to sing again from the beginning...

---

_I do swear _

_that I'll aways be there. _

_I'd give anything _

_and everything_

_and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength,_

_happiness and sorrow, _

_For better or worse, I will love you,_

_with every beat of my heart. _

_From this moment... life has begun_

_From this moment ...you are the one_

_Right beside you... is where I belong_

_From this moment on _

_From this moment... I have been blessed_

_I live only ...for your happiness_

_And for your love... I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you...can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams... came true...because …of you _

_From this moment... as long as I live_

_I will love you...I promise you this_

_There is nothing ...I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams... came true ...because...of you _

_**From**__ ...__**this**__... __**moment**__.... as long as I live_

_I will love you...I promise you this_

_From this moment_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_as long as I live..._

_From this moment... on_

_---_

Luna bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying. She remembered the song, remembered dancing to it with George just a year ago. Even though she had been scared to leave the next day, to return to the unknown that awaited her at school, being with George made her feel like everything would be alright.

Being with him had _always_ made her feel like everything would be alright.

Until recently.

She began to walk towards him, but stopped when Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd.

"Mr. Weasley!" She said angrily as she approached George "What is the meaning of this!"

"Professor...er.." George had the sense to not attempt his infamous Weasley grin.

"Well?" She stood, formidable, her hands fisted on her hips.

"I'm here to try to fix a grievous mistake."

"I can't stand for this nonsense!" She said, sounding incredibly put out. "Its one thing for you to show up unannounced to see Miss Lovegood on Valentine's day, but it is quite another to turn the hillside into a rose garden!"

"I'll put it right again before I leave." Now he did attempt a grin. "But you see..." He looked up nervously at Luna then leaned forward and spoke softly into Professor McGonagall's ear so no one could hear him. When at last he pulled away from Professor McGonagall , she was actually smirking.

"I see Mr. Weasley." She nodded "That is _indeed _a grievous mistake. But you must realize that we have rules..."

"Of course I do." George nodded "And I would never try to violate the rules."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows so high that they nearly disappeared.

"Anymore..." George quickly added "I wouldn't do it anymore, not without a very good reason."

Professor McGonagall gave him a suspicious look

"I _am_ a respectable businessman you know, the shop is doing quite well." George fumbled for something impressive to say "Thinking of opening a second you know, here in Hogsmeade."

Okay, so that had been over a year ago that he and Fred had talked about it...but still, he was desperate.

"Yes? Well...Heaven help Argus Filtch if you do." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips "Very well Mr. Weasley, I won't have you removed _this time_, but, see to it that you put things right before you leave." She shook her head and gave George a final look "I imagine I should just be grateful that it isn't a swamp."

She turned away from George then and bustled her way back. She stopped at Luna's side. "Good luck Miss Lovegood. If it were me, I would make him beg long and hard. But, that's just me." She patted Luna on the arm and then turned to force the mass of students to disperse and give them some privacy. When they were gone Luna looked up at him, her eyes sad.

"What did you say to her?" She asked

George felt suddenly anxious and said the first thing that came to mind "Huh?"

"To stop Professor McGonagall from having you removed." Luna rolled her eyes

"Oh." He smiled a little "I told her I hurt you, that I needed desperately to put things right or I would end up living a miserable existence..." He said simply "and, this place was lucky for me once before...I thought maybe..." George realized that he was babbling so he stopped and took a deep breath "I love you Luna."

"I KNOW you love me George." Luna said angrily as she fought off tears "That's never been the problem!"

"I know." He spoke softly, afraid of upsetting her more. "The problem is that I have been afraid of letting myself love you the way you deserve."

"That's right." Luna crossed her arms over her chest and began to turn away "And as sweet as this is...it doesn't change anything."

Luna began to walk away.

"Marry me." He said just as her foot hit the first stair. Luna turned around and fixed him with wary eyes.

"What?"

George fell to his knees. "Marry me Luna."

"How can you ask me that?" Luna asked sadly as she stepped towards him again. "_Why_ would I agree to do that when you're just going to run away again?"

"It hurt so much when I lost Fred, and I couldn't stand the idea of losing another that I loved. I thought it would be easier for me to push you away..."

"I know." Luna said sadly "You already told me that when you came to see me in the hospital..."

"But, I didn't realize then...that by pushing you away, I was already losing you...just in a different way."

He stopped and took a deep breath "I was a selfish bastard Luna, and I wouldn't blame you if you told me to go to hell. But that won't make me stop loving you. I said I wanted you in my life...but, it's not as simple as that, I NEED you in my life. You're like air to me. I can't breathe without you."

"George...what's different now?" Luna felt her throat tighten "All summer, every time I began to think ...maybe it would be alright, you ran. I can't stand the idea of going through it again. If I trusted you, and you walked out on me again..."

"I know. I know I hurt you. But..." George took her hands in his and looked up into her eyes. "The day you left, Angelina came into the shop. She was so angry with me, because I was using Fred's memory to hurt you. She made me see...I don't know, a lot of things. So I went to see you...but, it didn't change anything."

"You're right."Luna nodded, desperate to hold onto her only defense...her anger. "It didn't."

"After I went to see you at the station, after you told me we were finished, Angie and I had a really long talk...I realized that she was right...that I wasn't the same person you fell in love with. I finally understood. Unless I found that person inside of me again, I _would_ lose you.. I thought about us, about everything you have been to me and, I saw that the only time I have been happy the past two years was when I was with you. I want to live the rest of my life with you, I'm not afraid of loving you anymore."

"George...you can say that now...but what what happens when you get scared again? I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for you to run out again."

He looked away from her "The other night, after we made love...I had a nightmare, I saw you dead, lying in a coffin. It scared me, it reminded me of why I had decided to stay away from you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna demanded "I could have helped you, or...I don't know, you should have told me!"

"I know...I was a coward..."He shook his head "I should have been honest with you and told you why I was upset..." He took a deep breath and looked up at her again "I can't promise you I won't get afraid anymore, and I am sure I'll have more nightmares. But, if you'll give me another chance...I promise, from now on...I'll tell you the truth...I won't hide my fears from you again."

"I know how much you loved Fred" Luna knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his face. "I know how much pain you've been in ...but, I loved him too...and it hurt me too. I've wanted us to help each other through this the whole time...but you never let me in. It hurt me George...the way you shut me out and walked away."

"I am not going _anywhere_. Not again." His voice was determined, his eyes blazing . "I will _never _leave you."

"I want to believe you..."

"Then do...because, I mean every word." A tear broke from his eye and rolled down his cheek. He let go of her hand and dug in his pocket. When he pulled his hand out he held a small black velvet box. He opened the box, inside was a princess cut diamond set with a platinum band " I. WILL. NEVER. LEAVE. YOU. AGAIN..."

"George..." Luna gasped, her hands over her mouth

"Please...say you'll marry me."

"I love you..." Luna choked on a sob and leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you George. I always will."

George wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffled loudly, then he grinned. "Is that a yes then?"

Luna nodded "Yes."

George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest, whispering in her ear over and over again "I love you...I love you...I love you..."

Then he pulled back and kissed her. A long while later he broke the kiss and grinned. "Shall we make it official then?"

Luna's smile was huge as he took the ring from the box.

"Oh yes, lets." Luna sighed happily

George slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand. "You realize of course, we'll have to do this as soon as you finish school...in the spring. I don't think I can wait much longer than that."

Luna grinned "I just said yes and already you're being bossy?"

"If it were up to me, I would take you into Hogsmeade this moment and find a clergy. By the way..." he grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver combs. "These are yours." He smiled as he pulled her hair back and put the combs back into their rightful place. "If you try to give them back to me again, I will affix them to your head with a permanent sticking charm."

Luna grinned "Well, technically, I didn't give them back this time...you... how_ did_ you find them?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now..." George said as he pulled her back into his arms. "Just let me hold you."

Luna nodded and buried her face in his neck. After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked over his shoulder at the rows upon rows of yellow roses.

"George..." she pulled back and nodded towards the sea of yellow "I know you were going for a big gesture here, but...don't you think this is a bit of overkill?"

"You _did_ say that_ a_ yellow rose and a poem weren't enough to bring us together this time." He reminded her

"Well yes, but I'll never fit all these in my room." She shook her head "I don't think Ravenclaw tower could hold all these roses."

He shrugged "I'll take them home and replant them around our house then."

"Oh no..."Luna remembered then that she no longer had a house. "George...I wasn't going to come back, I was going to move to Belize in the spring."

"I know." He gave her a sad look "But surely you're not still going."

"Well, of course not..."She said sadly "but,we don't have a house anymore. It's been sold."

"I know." George grinned

"you know?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I bought it of course." He gave her a look "You don't think I'd let some strangers knock down our house do you?"

"You..."

"Bought it." He nodded "Yes. And really Luna, next time you decide to sell our house, find a better reality. Those people are arseholes, you should have heard them going on and on about how lousy the work was that I did on the house. They were going to knock the whole thing down...after all that work I..."

"You...bought it?" Luna asked again "Why? When you weren't even sure..."

"I _hoped_." George took a deep breath and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You give me hope Luna. I feel like anything is possible as long as we love each other. " He kissed her softly "I know we won't live forever, but... my _love for you...is eternal_."

He kissed her again and then he pulled her back into the place that she belonged...the only place that she had ever _wanted_ to belong...

...his arms.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_September 15__th_

_Dear George,_

_The weather here has been absolutely ghastly, so much rain and wind. It's unfair really, the sun should be shining brightly and the birds should be singing cheerful little songs...it would be a perfect match for the season in my heart. _

_Ginny and I have been talking weddings, she wants a big blow out... I guess she deserves it after all she and Harry went through. Personally though, I would prefer something quieter and low key. Just a few close friends, and of course, your family._

_The first Hogsmeade visit is set for October 28th__, can I hope_

_to see you then?_

_I love you,_

_Luna_

- - -

_September 16__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_The weather here is crappy as well, but inside, I am warm and toasty. _

_As for your Hogsmeade visit, not only can you hope it, you can mark it on your calendar in permanent ink. Plan on it. I told you, the only place I ever want to be again is where you are. I'll be waiting in our cavern at the usual time. _

_I Love you,_

_George_

_- - -_

_December 12__th_

_Dear George,_

_I was just wondering...how set are you on a spring wedding? I am thinking that we might need to renegotiate. _

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

- - -

_December 13__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Renegotiate? How do you mean? If you think I am waiting any longer than spring to marry you, you're balmy._

_I love you,_

_George_

- - -

_December 14__th_

_Dear George,_

_Actually...I wasn't thinking of waiting...I was thinking of moving it up a bit._

_I Love you,_

_Luna_

- - -

_December 15__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_Moving it up a bit? What for? Are you pregnant or something? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_I Love you,_

_George_

- - -

_December 16__th_

_Dear George,_

_I know you were only joking, but....erm...how do I put this delicately? _

_Yes, as a matter of fact...I am pregnant._

_I Love You,_

_Luna_

George gave the scroll a second, and then a third read through, just to make sure that he had read right...and then, he sat down before he fainted.

He was going to be a father...as in...A FATHER. Parenthood. Baby. Dirty nappy's and bottles and...and...

and...Holy Shit.

He thought about all he and Luna had been through over the past year. Losing each other, her being taken by Voldemort and losing Fred and Luna's father. Then, he thought about the summer and how close they had come to losing one another.

When he really thought about it, in an odd way, it only seemed right that a new life should come to them so soon, though it might have been better if they had been married first. But then, when had George ever done things the conventional way? Of course, his mother was likely to blow a casket, but George was fairly certain that an impending grandchild might be enough to water down his mothers temper.

Besides, she couldn't _kill_ him...after all, the child _would_ need a father.

George reached for a quill and parchment and began to write.

_December 17__th_

_Dear Luna,_

_I don't know exactly what to say, except...wow and incredible and holy shit. *smiley face*_

_We can be married over Christmas, all the family will be here. I'm sure mum will be thrilled, and it's not like she can kill me...there is the child to consider. He or she will need a father, right?_

_I love you Luna, and, I love our little Weasley to be as well._

_Love,_

_George_

Tears fell down Luna's face as she read the words George had written. Married at Christmas...just a week away. She couldn't imagine a better gift.

"Did you hear that little one?" She whispered softly in the crowded Great Hall. "Your daddy is going to make an honest woman of me."

She put her hand on her tummy over the place where their child lay. She allowed the scroll to roll closed and then, she held it to her heart and smiled.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Epilogue-

* * *

_George approached the coffin, knowing that he had to say his final goodbyes and hating it with every fiber of his being. It was wrong, it was a life cut far too short and that made him feel incredibly angry. He reached for the top half and pushed it open. Inside lay ...._

George sat upright with a loud gasp, his body shaking.

"George?" Luna called from the next room "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He brushed his hands through his hair, thankful that it had just been another one of the damned nightmares that had plagued him since Fred's death a little over a year and a half before.

Luna entered carrying a small wiggling bundle and sat down on her side of the bed.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" She asked, her voice concerned as she put the baby to her breast.

"Yeah." He said as he slid over and rested his cheek on her shoulder to watch their son.

"Who was it this time?" Luna asked sadly

"I don't know, I woke up before I saw the face." George's voice lifted with frustration "But, at least I didn't see you, or Freddy." He put a protective hand on his little boys back "Those are always the worst."

They had all taken their turn in the coffin of George's nightmares. As Luna's pregnancy had progressed the nightmares had increased until George had finally sought out a mind healer. Now, he went for therapy once a week and the frequency had begun to diminish as George had talked out his feelings of loss and anger over his brothers death and his guilt over the things that had happened to Luna and her fathers death. The healer had told him that it was only natural after all they had been through to feel afraid, particularly when his own life was changing so drastically.

He and Luna had been married on Christmas eve, and while George finished their house (or rather hired someone to finish their house) and opened the second shop, Luna had returned to school, staying until Professor McGonagall had arranged for Luna to take her N.E.W.T.S in February at the end of the winter term. She'd spent the months leading up to Freddy's birth learning all she could about publishing a newspaper and had teamed up with Hermione and Neville Longbottom to start a new daily .

"The Daily Truth" had premiered on June 15th, the first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, with an exclusive interview with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It sold out within two hours and went into extra printings, and then more extra printings, and then even more.

Hermione and Neville took over while Luna gave birth to Xenophilius

Frederick Weasley that July. Now, in late fall, the paper had become incredibly popular, particularly Luna's column where she tracked the type of things that had been the Quibblers main course.

Most popular of all were the Crumple Horned Snorkack sightings.

Life for the Weasley's was good.

"You went a whole month without a nightmare." Luna smiled reassuringly "That's wonderful progress."

George nodded."I'll be glad when they go away for good."

"I know you will be." Luna touched his face with her free hand "But it's like Healer Marrin says, it takes time to fully grieve."

"I know." George kissed her cheek and took Freddy, putting him to his shoulder to attempt to work out a burp. "Okay stubborn guy...you gonna give up a burp for Daddy?"

Luna laughed as Freddy belched loudly almost as soon as George had taken him. George looked at her with a smug grin "I'm so good."

"That you are." Luna grinned as she took the baby and put him to her other breast. "Just the other day Hermione was saying how we need to write a feature about just how good you are at making Freddy burp."

"Very funny." George grinned at his wife

"You're a celebrity George." She looked at him with overly wide eyes and mock adoration, batting her eyes for effect. "Just promise you won't run off and find a new wife when you make the big time."

"Banish the thought." George pulled her face to his and kissed her. "I told you, I will never leave you. Your stuck with me Mrs. Weasley...eternally."

"Eternally?" Luna smiled at him over Freddy's head. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

The End

* * *

-

* * *

-The song George sings to Luna in the stone circle is one of my favorite country songs of all time "From This Moment" By Shania Twain. There are two versions, my favorite is a duet by Shania Twain and Bryan White. I highly suggest you listen to the duet version of the song, you can find it on Youtube, and then imagine George and Luna in relation to it...it will make the conclusion so much more meaningful.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. And once again, thanks to my Beta Crimsonangel23.

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
